Super Special 0 Past and present come together
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: Neo's past is revaled at last and then his dream comes true...


**SUPER****SPECIAL**** 0**

**ΤΟ ΠΑΡΕΛΘΟΝ ΚΑΙ ΤΟ ΠΑΡΟΝ ΣΜΙΓΟΥΝ**

Είχαν περάσει τέσσερα χρόνια από τότε που ο Neo και ο φίλος του ο Atem είχαν καταφέρει να σταματήσουν την απειλή της επιστροφής της Σφραγίδας του Ορείχαλκου και τις κακές Πολεμίστριες Sailor. Έκτοτε άλλαξαν πολλά. Οι ικανότητές του στις τερατομονομαχίες είχαν βελτιωθεί κατακόρυφα καθώς ο κολλητός του φίλος τον εκπαίδευε διαρκώς και ακόνιζε τις στρατηγικές του και την ικανότητά του στο χειρισμό του παιχνιδιού. Παράλληλα ο δεσμός του με τη Makoto πήγαινε πολύ καλά. Μέσα από την περιπέτειά τους, ο έρωτάς τους έγινε ακόμα πιο δυνατός αλλά δίσταζαν ακόμα να εξομολογηθούν ο ένας στον άλλο τα αισθήματά τους. Και οι δυο τους είχαν τους δικούς τους λόγους ο καθένας. Όμως δεν θα αργούσε να έρθει αυτή η στιγμή. Δεν θα ερχόταν τόσο γρήγορα παρόλα αυτά. Ένα ακόμα γεγονός θα συνέβαινε και θα καθυστερούσε αυτήν την εξομολόγηση. Μία μάχη από το παρελθόν το οποίο θα εμφανιζόταν ξανά μπροστά τους...

Ένα ρήγμα στο χωρόχρονο είχε ανοίξει. Ήταν μικρό, αλλά και πάλι ήταν αρκετό για να επιτρέψει στους προηγούμενους εχθρούς του να επιστρέψουν για τα καλά στη Γη και να ζητήσουν εκδίκηση. Το μόνο που ζητούσαν ήταν να εξοντώσουν τον Neo και το φίλο του. Η ιστορία επαναλαμβανόταν... Κακό, καταστροφή, μοναξιά, διάλυση και τρόμος, έκαναν ξανά την εμφάνισή τους μετά από τέσσερα χρόνια:

-Χαίρομαι πάρα πολύ που ξαναγύρισα. Και μιας και η Sailor Death δεν είναι πια εδώ, είναι στο χέρι μου να αποκαταστήσω το όνομά μας. Είπε η Sailor Terror. Στο κόκκινο των ματιών της φαινόταν ολοκάθαρα η αποφασιστικότητά της και η δίψα της για εκδίκηση.

-Και πώς θα το κάνεις αυτό...; Απ' όσο θυμάμαι την πρώτη φορά είχες νικηθεί κατά κράτος και μας έστειλαν όλες στο βασίλειο των Σκιών. Της θύμισε η Sailor Alone.

-Αυτό ανήκει στο παρελθόν. Και όπως είδατε και μόνες σας, ο προηγούμενος αρχηγός μας, δεν ήταν τόσο ικανός όσο νόμιζε. Τώρα θα πάρω εγώ τη θέση της και δεν πρόκειται να αποτύχω όπως απέτυχε εκείνη.

-Και γιατί να πάρεις εσύ την αρχηγεία και όχι εγώ; Τη ρώτησε τότε η Sailor Destruction.

-Για τον απλούστατο λόγω του ότι είμαι δυνατότερη από όλες σας

-Το είδαμε πόσο δυνατότερη είσαι. Όταν πάλεψες με τον Neo, σε νίκησε. Ο μόνος που το νίκησε ήμουν εγώ. Σας το λέω σε περίπτωση που το ξεχάσατε. Τους είπε τότε η Sailor Devastation.

-Το ότι τον νίκησες σε τερατομονομαχία δε σημαίνει απολύτως τίποτα, Απέτυχες να πάρεις την ψυχή του. Σε ξεγέλασε για τα καλά...Μπήκε στη μέση και η Sailor Evil.

-Τολμάς και μιλάς εσύ;! Το ίδιο και όλες σας! Δεν θα το συζητήσω μαζί σας! Η αρχηγεία ανήκει σε μένα και θα κάνετε ότι σας λέω εγώ! Όποια δε θέλει να ακολουθήσει, πρόβλημά της! Τις έκοψε όλες η Sailor Terror κι εμφάνισε ένα ξίφος το οποίο είχε τα χρώματά της. Εκείνες τότε αναγκάστηκαν να συμφωνήσουν μαζί της και να καταστρώσουν το σχέδιο της ολοκληρωτικής τους καταστροφής. Αρχικά κατέβηκε μια ιδέα στην αρχηγό της ομάδας. Την Sailor Terror:

-Αυτή τη φορά δεν θα ενεργήσουμε όπως προηγουμένως, θα χτυπήσουμε οργανωμένα τους εχθρούς μας. Θα τις συλλάβουμε σταδιακά και όταν φτάσουν στον αποκορύφωμα, δεν θα έχουν επιλογή από το να παραδοθούν.

-Ακούγεται καλή ιδέα αυτή. Θα το ευχαριστηθώ να πιάσω την αγαπημένη του Neo. Είναι το αδύνατο σημείο του, μετά θα τον έχουμε στο χέρι. Επικρότησε την ιδέα η Sailor Destruction.

-Πολύ καλά. Θα αναλάβουμε μαζί να πιάσουμε την Sailor Moon και την Sailor Jupiter. Όταν το κάνουμε, οι υπόλοιπες θα είναι εύκολή λεία για εμάς. Όμως τώρα θα πάρετε αυτά...Είπε τότε η Terror και χτυπώντας τα δάχτυλα, τα ξίφη που κατείχαν τότε, επανεμφανίστηκαν και καρφώθηκαν στο έδαφος, μόνο που αυτή τη φορά δεν είχαν την ενίσχυση της Σφραγίδας. Αυτό βέβαια, ουδόλως τις ενοχλούσε.

Όσο αυτά συνέβαιναν στο βασίλειο των Σκιών, στη Γη από την άλλη όλοι οι ήρωές μας συνέχιζαν κανονικά τη ζωή τους χωρίς να φαντάζονται τι τους περίμενε αργότερα. Συγκεκριμένα τα κορίτσια συνέχιζαν το σχολείο τους όλα μαζί ενώ ο Neo με τον κολλητό του, ασχολούνταν με τα δικά τους πράγματα, όποτε μπορούσε, τις βοηθούσε και γενικά περνούσε αρκετές ώρες μαζί τους όταν είχε χρόνο. Αυτό του έδινε την ευκαιρία να βλέπει και την εκλεκτή της καρδιάς του περισσότερο και να ισχυροποιούνται οι σχέσεις τους.

Μια συνηθισμένη μέρα λοιπόν σαν όλες τις άλλες, ο Neo είχε ολοκληρώσει την εκγύμνασή του στο αθλητικό κέντρο κι ετοιμαζόταν να γυρίσει στο σπίτι του όπως έκανε πάντα. Στην πύλη όμως του κέντρου, τον περίμενε ο Atem:

-Σε χαιρετώ Neo.

-Γεια σου. Πώς από εδώ...; Τον ρώτησε εκείνος ξαφνιασμένος.

-Θα ήθελα να σου μιλήσω.

-Να μου μιλήσεις βέβαια...Πάμε σπίτι μου αμέσως και μου λες αυτό που θέλεις.

Κι έτσι ξεκίνησαν για το σπίτι του Neo, o οποίος ομολογουμένως δεν καταλάβαινε τη στάση του φίλου του. Δε θέλησε πάντως να του χαλάσει το χατίρι. Έφτασαν λοιπόν στο σπίτι του και αφού έκανε ένα μπάνιο, κάθισαν στο γραφείο του:

-Λοιπόν σε ακούω. Τι είναι αυτό που θέλεις να μου πεις;

-Είναι κάτι ιδιαίτερα σημαντικό για μένα αλλά έχει άμεση σχέση και με σένα.

-Τι εννοείς; Δεν καταλαβαίνω...

-Θα σου εξηγήσω αμέσως. Όπως ξέρεις πολύ καλά, έλειψα για ένα διάστημα στην Αίγυπτο για να αναζητήσω τις απαντήσεις στα ερωτήματα που με απασχολούσαν τον τελευταίο καιρό.

-Ναι και αν θυμάμαι καλά, βρήκες τις απαντήσεις που ζητούσες σχετικά με τις μέρες σου ως Φαραώ στην αρχαία Αίγυπτο. Όμως αυτό, τι σχέση έχει με εμένα;

-Έχει και μάλιστα μεγάλη. Θα σου το πω απλά φίλε μου. Εσύ κληρονομείς το Βασίλειό μου όταν τελικά αποσύρομαι από το θρόνο.

Αρχικά ο Neo τα έχασε καθώς δεν περίμενε σε καμία περίπτωση να ακούσει κάτι τέτοιο. Όταν συνήλθε, είπε έκπληκτος:

-Τι...Τι ήταν αυτό που μόλις μου είπες...;

-Καταλαβαίνω την ταραχή σου, αλλά αυτή είναι η αλήθεια Neo. Είσαι ο μελλοντικός Φαραώ της Αιγύπτου κι αν δε με πιστεύεις, μπορώ να σου το αποδείξω με το Παζλ της Χιλιετίας.

-Όχι...όχι...Δεν είπε κάτι τέτοιο...Απλά...Μου ήρθε ξαφνικό όλο αυτό...Δεν περίμενα να ακούσω ποτέ ότι στην προηγούμενη ζωή μου, υπήρξα Φαραώ και μάλιστα κληρονόμος του δικού σου θρόνου...

-Λοιπόν...;

-Λοιπόν...Δε νιώθω έτοιμος ακόμα να δω κάτι τέτοιο, αλλά...θα μου το δείξεις όταν η στιγμή είναι κατάλληλη...

-Όπως θέλεις...Τώρα λέω να σε αφήσω να ξεκουραστείς...θα σε ξαναδώ σύντομα όμως...

-Ναι...Φυσικά...Θα τα ξαναπούμε...Του απάντησε τότε ο Neo και τον οδήγησε στην έξοδο με την ταραχή αλλά ταυτόχρονα και την έκσταση, να φαίνονται στο πρόσωπό του.

Την ίδια στιγμή στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών, το σχέδιο ήταν έτοιμο. Η Usagi και η Makoto, θα ήταν οι πρώτοι στόχοι. Χωρίς λοιπόν να χάσουν καθόλου χρόνο, η Sailor Terror και η Sailor Destruction, μεταφέρθηκαν στη Γη και άρχισαν την αναζήτησή για τα θύματά τους, τα οποία βρίσκονταν ακόμα στο σχολείο τους και ζορίζονταν με τις διάφορες εργασίες που τους είχαν αναθέσει. Για την ακρίβεια είχε χτυπήσει το κουδούνι για το διάλειμμα και συζητούσαν για την εργασία που τους έβαλαν:

-Τι μαρτύριο κι αυτό...Κι άλλη εργασία αυτήν την εβδομάδα...ξεκίνησε την κουβέντα η Mako.

-Και τη πρόβλημα έχεις εσύ...; Έχεις γερές πλάτες για βοήθεια...Της είπε τότε η Usagi σκουντώντας ελαφρά και με μια δόση υπόνοιας.

-Εεεε...Ναι...δηλαδή...εγώ...Προσπαθούσε να πει αλλά μάταια. Είχε ήδη καταπιεί τη γλώσσα της.

-Έλα τώρα...Όλες το έχουμε καταλάβει. Δε χρειάζεται να κρύβεσαι από εμάς τώρα...Την πείραξε και η Reye.

-Όχι...Δεν είναι αυτό που νομίζετε...Προσπάθησε να τους απαντήσει αλλά δυστυχώς για εκείνη, το κοκκίνισμα που είχε εκείνη τη στιγμή, τα μαρτυρούσε όλα...

-Μα δε είναι έγκλημα να είσαι ερωτευμένη...Τι έπαθες τώρα...; Τη ρώτησε και η Minako. Έχουμε από καιρό καταλάβει ότι σου αρέσει ο Neo

-Μα εγώ...Δηλαδή εμείς...Τέλος πάντων, δε χρειάζεται να συζητάμε γι αυτό τώρα... Τις έκοψε όλες με τη μία.

-Τώρα είμαι σίγουρη γι αυτό...Μίλησε σιγά τότε η Amy στο αυτί της Usagi.

-Σίγουρη δε θα πει τίποτα...Φαίνεται από χιλιόμετρα μακριά ότι τον έχει ερωτευτεί...Και πάω ότι στοίχημα θέλετε ότι θα του ζητήσει βοήθεια...Απάντησε εκείνη στον ίδιο τόνο.

Με την κουβέντα η ώρα του διαλείμματος, η ώρα πέρασε και το κουδούνι ξαναχτύπησε για μέσα αυτή τη φορά. Ευτυχώς για τα κορίτσια, ήταν η τελευταία ώρα και μετά μπορούσαν να φύγουν, κρίμα όμως που δεν θα πήγαιναν όλες τους αμέσως στο σπίτι τους. Παράλληλα, στην άβυσσο των σκιών, οι τρεις κακές Sailor που είχαν μείνει, προετοίμαζαν την τελευταία φάση του τρομερού τους σχεδίου που ήταν και η πιο άγρια:

-Τι είναι αυτό το πετράδι που κρατάς; Ρώτησε η Alone την Devastation.

-Περίμενε και θα δεις. Της απάντησε εκείνη και αφήνοντας το πετράδι στο έδαφος, μια δέσμη ενέργειας έφυγε από το δεξί της χέρι και χτύπησε αυτήν την πέτρα, η οποία μόλις δέχτηκε το χτύπημα, άρχισε να αλλάζει σχήμα και μετά από λίγα δευτερόλεπτα, μετασχηματίστηκε σε ένα ακριβές αντίγραφο του ίδιου του Neo.

-Μα αυτός είναι ο...παρατήρησε με τρόμο η Sailor Evil που απ' ότι φαινόταν δεν μπορούσε να βγάλει από το μυαλό της την ήττα της την πρώτη φορά.

-Ακριβώς. Αυτός είναι. Πήρα διαταγή από την Terror να δημιουργήσω έναν μεταλλαγμένο Neo που θα έχει της ίδιες κινήσεις και τις ίδιες ακριβώς δυνάμεις με τον αληθινό, αλλά με μια θανάσιμη διαφορά:

-Και ποια είναι αυτή...;

-Ο δικός μας, είναι πιο κακός και από ένα σμήνος άγριες μέλισσες, κατάλαβες τώρα;! Τίποτα δεν μπορεί να μας σταματήσει! Θα τον καταστρέψουμε όπως και τότε! Είπε τότε η Sailor Devastation γελώντας μοχθηρά, πανευτυχής για την επιτυχία της

Όσο για τα κορίτσια τώρα, είχαν επιτέλους τελειώσει τη σχολική τους ημέρα και αφού χαιρετήθηκαν, έδωσαν ραντεβού για αύριο, έπειτα καθεμία αναχώρησε για το σπίτι της. Η Usagi με τη Makoto προχώρησαν μαζί μιας και τα σπίτια τους δεν ήταν και πολύ μακρυά το ένα από το άλλο και συγχρόνως συζητούσαν:

-Λοιπόν...; ξεκίνησε η Usagi.

-Τι λοιπόν...;

-Δεν θα του ζητήσεις βοήθεια για την εργασία μας;

-Ξέρεις...Το ξανασκέφτηκα...Δεν θέλω να τον βάλω σε κόπο...Θα έχει και τις δικές του δουλειές...Μην του γίνομαι εγώ βάρος...

-Μα τι είναι αυτά που λες; Έχεις τρελαθεί τελείως...; Μπορεί να μην το παραδέχεται ακόμα, αλλά είναι τρελός για σένα. Αν μάθει ότι χρειάζεσαι βοήθεια, θα τα παρατήσει όλα για σένα, δεν το έχεις καταλάβει τόσον καιρό...;

-Ναι αλλά...

-Δεν ακούω τίποτα...Θα πάμε τώρα σπίτι του να του μιλήσεις και θα δεις πως έχω δίκιο...

-Ε...Εντάξει...Απάντησε τότε η Mako αλλά η συστολή της παρέμενε...

Δεν πρόλαβαν όμως να πάνε πολύ μακριά. Μια δυσάρεστη έκπληξη τις περίμενε και τις δύο. Για την ακρίβεια η Sailor Terror και η Sailor Destruction τους έκλειναν το δρόμο:

-Τι συμβαίνει εδώ πέρα...! Ρώτησε τότε η Usagi τρομοκρατημένη.

-Δεν έχω ιδέα...Πώς γίνεται να είναι πάλι μπροστά μας; Υποτίθεται ότι τις είχαμε νικήσει. Συμπλήρωσε και η Makoto.

-Τι κάνουμε τώρα..;

-Απλούστατο. Θα τις ξεφορτωθούμε μια για πάντα.

-Εντάξει λοιπόν...Ας μεταμορφωθούμε!

-MOON CRYSTAL POWER!

-JUPITER STAR POWER!

-MAKE UP!

Όταν άλλαξαν μορφή, χωρίστηκαν για να αντιμετωπίσουν τους αντιπάλους τους πιο εύκολα:

-Τι συμβαίνει Makoto; Σου φαίνομαι γνωστή;! Έλα λοιπόν! Ας δούμε τι έχεις! Της είπε τότε η Sailor Destruction γελώντας.

-Όπως θες! Απάντησε τότε η Sailor Jupiter κι όρμισε ε μια δυνατή κραυγή καταπάνω της, όταν έφτασε κοντά, πήδηξε με ένα μεγάλο άλμα από τη άλλη πλευρά και άρχισε να τη σφυροκοπά με δυνατές κλωτσιές από τις οποίες κάποιες βρήκαν το στόχο τους. ΤΟ ίδιο όμως έκανε και η Sailor Destruction ανταποδίδοντας τα χτυπήματα και βρίσκοντας κι αυτή στόχο κάποιες φορές, όμως η τελευταία κλωτσιά της Sailor Jupiter, την έβαλε κάτω, δεν έδειξε όμως να στεναχωριέται και πολύ...Ούτε όταν ο Δίας επιχείρησε μια γυριστή κλωτσιά, η Destruction την απόφυγε με απίστευτη ευκολία, ούτε όμως κι εκείνη κατάφερε να κάνει το ίδιο μιας και ο Δίας απόφυγε εξίσου το χτύπημα.

Από την άλλη, η Sailor Moon είχε πιο δύσκολο έργο αφού έπρεπε να αντιμετωπίσει την ισχυρότερη από την αντίπαλη ομάδα. Παρόλα αυτά δεν έδειξε να πτοείται καθόλου και είπε:

-Θα το μετανιώσετε που εμφανιστήκατε ξανά...!

-Αν ήμουν στη θέση σου, δεν θα άρχιζα τις απειλές από τώρα! Της απάντησε η Terror κι επιτέθηκε πρώτη αμέσως χωρίς τον παραμικρό δισταγμό. Ανταλλάσσοντας μερικά χτυπήματα, βρέθηκαν και πάλι στην αρχή.

-Η φάτσα σου με αρρωσταίνει...Αλλά θα το φροντίσω...Της είπε τότε με σαρκασμό η Sailor Moon.

-Κι εμένα το ίδιο...Δεν ανησυχώ όμως...Σε λίγο και οι δυο σας θα ανήκετε σε εμάς!

-Αυτό δεν θα γίνει ποτέ! Είπε τότε αγριεμένη η Sailor Moon και τράβηξε το σκήπτρο της, τότε η Sailor Terror, έβγαλε το σπαθί της και έστησαν καινούρια μάχη, τα όπλα τους διασταυρώνονταν βγάζοντας δυνατούς ήχους αλλά καμία από τις δύο δεν είχε πρόθεση να εγκαταλείψει. Όταν κουράστηκαν, χωρίστηκαν πάλι και μετά από μερικά δευτερόλεπτα, θα έστηναν την τελική σκηνή της μάχης τους:

-Έχεις βελτιωθεί πολύ από την τελευταία φορά, αλλά τώρα το αποτέλεσμα θα είναι διαφορετικό! Της είπε τότε η Sailor Terror.

-Έτσι νομίζεις εσύ! Ετοιμάσου να νιώσεις τη δύναμη του σκήπτρου μου!

-Αποκλείεται! Φώναξε τότε η Sailor Terror και με μια κίνηση πήδηξε από πίσω της για να τη χτυπήσει με το ίδιο χέρι στην πλάτη και να την κάνει να χάσει την ισορροπία της και να πέσει κάτω...

Στο μεταξύ, η Destruction και ο Δίας, συνέχιζαν τη δική τους μονομαχία, είχαν τραβήξει τα όπλα τους και η μάχη είχε ανάψει για τα καλά:

-Τώρα θα δεις! Είπε αγριεμένα η Sailor Jupiter και ισχυροί πράσινοι κεραυνοί έφυγαν από το ακόντιό της για να χτυπήσουν τον αντίπαλό της. Δε βρήκαν όμως το στόχο τους καθώς η Destruction παραμέρισε και κατάφερε να ξεφύγει.

-Καλή προσπάθεια Δία, αλλά όχι αρκετά καλή...

-Να σε πάρει...!

-Αρκετά όμως με τα παιχνίδια! Καιρός να σου δείξω τι σημαίνει πραγματική δύναμη! Είπε τότε η Sailor Destruction και ενώνοντας το σπαθί μαζί με το φλάουτο που κρατούσε, δημιούργησε μια μωβ σφαίρα η οποία έφυγε με ορμή και έγραφε το όνομα της Sailor Jupiter πάνω της, Δυστυχώς η σφαίρα αυτή βρήκε το στόχο της και την ανάγκασε να κάνει μερικά βήματα πίσω. Όμως δεν σταμάτησε εκεί:

-Ελπίζω να σου έγινε μάθημα! Ότι κάνεις εσύ, εγώ το κάνω πολύ καλύτερα από σένα! Ξανάπε η Destruction και με μια στριφογυριστή κλωτσιά, την ξάπλωσε κάτω δίπλα στην Sailor Moon, Έπειτα στάθηκαν και οι δύο από πάνω τους με τη Sailor Terror να λέει:

-Σας είχαμε πει από την αρχή ότι τώρα τα πράγματα θα είναι διαφορετικά! Τώρα θα πληρώσετε το τίμημα!

Μόλις το είπε αυτό, ύψωσε το σπαθί της και με μια κίνηση, μεταφέρθηκαν όλοι στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών. Το πρώτο μέρος του σχεδίου είχε πετύχει. Και όλα κάτω από τη μύτη του Neo...

Από την άλλη, οι κακές Sailor, έτριβαν τα χέρια τους από ικανοποίηση. Και αυτό ήταν μόνο η αρχή...:

-Πολύ καλά. Τώρα μένουν άλλες τρεις, σύντομα θα τις συναρτήσετε...Τους είπε η Sailor Terror.

-Δε θα ξεφύγετε και τόσο εύκολα! Να το θυμάστε! Τους θύμισε τότε η Sailor Jupiter που μαζί με τη Sailor Moon, είχαν παγιδευτεί σε ένα ενεργειακό φράγμα και δεν μπορούσαν ούτε να κουνηθούν.

-Κράτα τα σχόλια για τον εαυτό σου! Πολύ σύντομα θα σας φέρουμε και τις φίλες σας! Και μετά από αυτό, ο Φαραώ και ο Neo δεν θα είναι πρόβλημα για μας, θα τους νικήσουμε εύκολα...

-Αυτό αποκλείεται! Δεν πρόκειται να τον νικήσετε ποτέ...Είπε η Sailor Moon.

-Ο καιρός θα δείξει...Τώρα ας συγκεντρωθούμε στην αποστολή μας. Sailor Sad, τώρα είναι η σειρά σου! Φέρε μου την Sailor Venus αμέσως! Έδωσε τη διαταγή η Sailor Terror.

-Αμέσως! Απάντησε εκείνη κι εξαφανίστηκε, έπειτα μια νέα διαταγή δόθηκε:

-Εσύ Destruction, πήγαινε αυτές τις δύο στην Αίθουσα του Σκότους.

Εκείνη υπάκουσε και τις μετέφερε αμέσως σε μια σπηλιά όπου δεν υπήρχε καθόλου φωτισμός. Το μόνο που ενεργούσε ήταν η δυνατή έλξη των Σκιών και τις εξασθενούσε όσο περνούσε ο χρόνος.

Έτσι πέρασαν δύο μέρες και η απουσία των δύο κοριτσιών άρχισε να γίνεται αισθητή αφού δεν εμφανίζονταν στο σχολείο. Αυτό είχε σαν αποτέλεσμα, να αρχίσουν να ανησυχούν οι υπόλοιπες. Το ίδιο και ο Neo επειδή δεν τις έβλεπε καθόλου. Τελικά την τρίτη μέρα, η αγωνία της Reye είχε φτάσει στο αποκορύφωμά της και δοκίμασε να επικοινωνήσει με τον Neo. Έτσι τον πήρε στο κινητό του:

-Παρακαλώ...;

-Γεια σου Neo. Reye εδώ.

-Τι γίνεται Reye; Συμβαίνει τίποτα;

-Μήπως είναι η Makoto ή η Usagi στο σπίτι σου;

-Όχι δεν είναι εδώ...Δεν είναι μαζί σου;

-Όχι...Δεν είναι μαζί μας...

-Δε μου αρέσει αυτό που ακούω...Κάτι ύποπτο συμβαίνει εδώ...καλύτερα να είμαστε έτοιμοι για το οτιδήποτε. Σε παρακαλώ προειδοποίησε τα υπόλοιπα κορίτσια γιατί μπορεί να είναι οι επόμενες και αν γίνει κάτι, ειδοποίησέ με.

-Εντάξει. Μην ανησυχείς καθόλου.

-Ωραία, πρέπει να σε κλείσω τώρα...Ολοκλήρωσε ο Neo κι έκλεισε το τηλέφωνο. Δεν μπορούσε όμως να μείνει ούτε στιγμή ήσυχος. Ξεκίνησε για το σπίτι του Atem για να το συζητήσουν. Δεν άργησε να φτάσει και να χτυπήσει το κουδούνι, ακούγοντάς το, ο Atem, πήγε να ανοίξει:

-Ω χαίρετε Neo, καλώς όρισες...Πέρασε μέσα.

Εκείνος πέρασε μέσα αμέσως και μπήκε αμέσως στο θέμα:

-Θα μπω στο θέμα αμέσως. Έχει πάρει καθόλου το αυτί σου για την εξαφάνιση των φίλων μου;

-Κάτι πήρε το αυτί μου, Τι πιστεύεις ότι μπορεί να συμβαίνει;

-Αν ήξερα δεν θα ρωτούσα εσένα.

-Τώρα που το ξανασκέφτομαι, τον τελευταίο καιρό νιώθω μια παράξενη σκοτεινή ενέργεια που απλώνεται αργά αλλά σταθερά. Προέρχεται από το Βασίλειο των Σκιών.

-Το Βασίλειο των Σκιών είπες...;! Είπε ο Neo με τρόμο.

-Αυτό πιστεύω...

-Μα αν έρχεται από εκεί...Αυτό σημαίνει ότι...

-Τι έπαθες...; Τον ρώτησε ο Atem που ένιωσε την ταραχή του.

-Εεεε...Δε είναι τίποτα...Πρέπει να φύγω...

-Έτσι βιαστικά...Τι έπαθες;

-Δεν είναι τίποτα...Λοιπόν σε χαιρετώ... Του είπε τότε ο Neo και έφυγε μόνος του, η σκέψη του Βασιλείου των Σκιών, τον συγκλόνισε ολόκληρο:

«Αν η θεωρία του Φαραώ είναι σωστή, τότε έχουμε σοβαρό πρόβλημα» Σκεφτόταν ξανά και ξανά.

Στο μεταξύ το επόμενο θύμα των κακών Πολεμιστριών ήταν η Minako. Συγκεκριμένα βρισκόταν στο γήπεδο του βόλεϊ κι έκανε εξάσκηση. Για κακή της τύχη, η Sailor Alone την βρήκε εκεί:

-Συναντιόμαστε ξανά... Sailor Venus.

-Ποια είσαι εσύ;! Είπε σε έντονο ύφος η Minako, αλλά όταν την είδε καλύτερα, πάγωσε.

-Μη μου πεις ότι με ξέχασες κιόλας...μετά από όσα περάσαμε...

-Φτάνουν τα παιχνίδια! Τι θέλεις από μένα;!

-Περίμενα πολύ καιρό για να σε καταστρέψω!

-Έλα λοιπόν!

-Έχεις ιδέα ποιαν αντιμετωπίζεις...;

-Mου πήρε λίγη ώρα μέχρι να θυμηθώ ποια είσαι Sailor Alone...

-Αυτό δεν θα σε σώσει...Αν δε με φοβάσαι, μονομάχησε μαζί μου...!

-Πολύ καλά...! VENUS STAR POWER! MAKE UP!

Έτσι μεταμορφώθηκε και πήρε θέση μάχης, όμως η αντίπαλός της δεν αστειευόταν. Χωρίς να χάσει χρόνο λοιπόν, η Sailor Venus, όρμισε κατά μέτωπο εναντίον της αλλά η Sailor Sad τραβώντας το ξίφος της, την απέκρουσε και την έστειλε από την άλλη πλευρά για να τη ρίξει κάτω, όμως εκείνη δεν έχασε το κουράγιο της, σηκώθηκε ξανά και δοκίμασε μια ακόμα επίθεση καρά μέτωπο με την αλυσίδα της ανταλλάσσοντας διαδοχικά χτυπήματα με την Alone χωρίς ωστόσο να μπορεί να τα αποφύγει όλα. Όταν πλησιάστηκαν αρκετά, της είπε:

-Παραδίνεσαι;!

-Με τίποτα! Απάντησε τότε η Sailor Alone και η ενέργεια που παράχθηκε, τους έκανε να πεταχτούν πίσω και οι δύο. Κανείς δεν το έβαζε κάτω κι έτσι δοκίμασαν τις επιθέσεις τους ταυτόχρονα:

-Crescent Beam Attack!

-Δεν πιάνει αυτό το κόλπο πια! Πάρε αυτό! Φώναξε τότε η Sailor Alone και πέρασε στην αντεπίθεση με την ενέργεια του σπαθιού της η οποία επικράτησε και χτύπησε την Sailor Venus επανειλημμένα για να τη ρίξει πάλι κάτω.

«Δεν πρόκειται να εγκαταλείψω ποτέ...» Σκεφτόταν όσο προσπαθούσε να σηκωθεί πάλι όρθια, αλλά η Sailor Alone είχε άλλα σχέδια:

-Η ώρα του παιχνιδιού τελείωσε Αφροδίτη! Ετοιμάσου να συναντήσεις τις φίλες σου τώρα! Της είπε και εκτόξευσε άλλη μια ριπή από το όπλο της και τη χτύπησε άλλη μια φορά για να τη σωριάσει κάτω. Όμως αυτή τη φορά δεν ήταν σε θέση αν σηκωθεί. Τότε η Sailor Alone πήρε θέση από πάνω της και της είπε:

-Στο είχα πει από την αρχή ότι δεν θα ήταν το ίδιο ανόητη... Τώρα θα έρθεις μαζί μου. Είπε και με καρφώνοντας το ξίφος στο έδαφος, εξαφανίστηκαν από το πρόσωπο της γης.

Όλα αυτά τα παρακολουθούσε η Sailor Terror από το Βασίλειο των Σκιών και έμεινε απόλυτα ικανοποιημένη:

«Όλα πάνε σύμφωνα με το σχέδιο...Σύντομα όλες οι Πολεμίστριες Sailor θα παραδοθούν σε εμάς...»

Φυσικά και η Αφροδίτη, μεταφέρθηκε όπως και οι άλλες στην Αίθουσα του Σκότους και τώρα μείνανε άλλες δύο...Ποια θα ήταν άραγε η επόμενη...;

Στο πλάνο του εχθρού, σειρά είχε τώρα η Amy. Αυτήν την αποστολή την ανέλαβε η Sailor Devastation, εκείνη που είχε νικήσει τον Neo σε αυτήν την φρικαλέα μονομαχία στην οποία ελευθερώθηκε η σκοτεινή του πλευρά. Ήρθε η δική της σειρά να εκτελέσει τη δική της αποστολή η οποία ήταν να αιχμαλωτίσει την Sailor Mercury και να την οδηγήσει και αυτήν στην Αίθουσα του Σκότους.

Χωρίς πολλές χρονοτριβές λοιπόν, τηλεμετεφέρθηκε έξω από το σπίτι της Amy, στήθηκε πίσω από το παράθυρο και περίμενε την κατάλληλη στιγμή για να χτυπήσει. Όταν λοιπόν η Amy κάθισε στο γραφείο της για να μελετήσει, ένας δυνατός θόρυβος διέκοψε τελείως τα σχέδιά της, Η Sailor Devastation είχε εισβάλει από το παράθυρο το οποίο είχε σπάσει φυσικά και δεν είχε καθόλου φιλικές διαθέσεις:

-Λοιπόν...Να που συναντιόμαστε πάλι...Ανυπομονούσα γι αυτό...Της είπε.

-Πώς βρέθηκες εδώ;! Όμως όπως και να ήρθες, δεν θα σε αφήσω να κάνεις αυτό που θέλεις! Της απάντησε η Amy.

-Θα ήθελα να σε δω να προσπαθείς...Εμπρός λοιπόν. Αντιμετώπισέ με αν έχεις το κουράγιο. Την τελευταία φορά που μονομαχήσαμε, τα είχες πάει αρκετά καλά...Μόνο που τώρα, εγώ έχω το πλεονέκτημα.

-Πολύ καλά λοιπόν...Είναι ώρα για αλλαγή! MERCURY STAR POWER! MAKE UP!

Όταν μεταμορφώθηκε, ήταν έτοιμη για μάχη και περίμενε. Πρώτη επιτέθηκε η Sailor Devastation ορμώντας κατά μέτωπο και με το δεξί χέρι προτεταμένο έχοντας την πρόθεση να της ρίξει γροθιά, φυσιολογικά έκανε το ίδιο και η Mercury αλλά καμία από τις δύο δεν πέτυχε το στόχο της καθώς οι γροθιές τους βρήκαν αέρα. Εκνευρισμένη από αυτήν την αποτυχία της, η Sailor Devastation, επιχείρησε μία στριφογυριστή κλωτσιά στον αέρα η οποία αυτή τη φορά βρήκε στόχο και την πέτυχε στο στομάχι για να την κάνει αρκετά πίσω χωρίς όμως ευτυχώς να χάσει την ισορροπία της. Ωστόσο αυτό το χτύπημα την εξάντλησε και με το ζόρι στεκόταν όρθια. Δεν είχε όμως καμία διάθεση να πέσει χωρίς μάχη:

-Παραδίνεσαι κιόλας;!

-Δεν ξέρω πώς επέστρεψες, αλλά δεν θα σε αφήσω να με νικήσεις τόσο εύκολα!

-Αλήθεια...; Την τελευταία φορά που κοίταξα, είδα ότι με το ζόρι μπορείς να σταθείς. Καιρός να τελειώσουμε αυτή τη μονομαχία μια για πάντα και θα έχεις την ίδια μοίρα με τις φίλες σου...

-Τι εννοείς με αυτό;!

-Τώρα θα δεις τι εννοώ! Είπε τότε αυτή και άφησε να φύγει μια δυνατή βολή από το σπαθί της για να βρει κι αυτή το στόχο της. Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, δέχτηκε άλλη μια γροθιά στο στήθος την οποία ένιωσε για τα καλά...

-Τίποτα δεν τελείωσε ακόμα...!

-Ώστε θέλεις να αντισταθείς έτσι;! Πολύ καλά! Επίθεση με Υδάτινη παγίδα των Σκιών!

-Όχι τόσο γρήγορα! Shine Aqua Illusion!

Οι δύο δέσμες συγκρούστηκαν με μεγάλη σφοδρότητα. Και οι δύο Πολεμίστριες, ήταν αποφασισμένες για τη νίκη και καμία δεν έκανε πίσω, όμως η Sailor Mercury είχε εξαντληθεί από τα συνεχή χτυπήματα που δέχτηκε και δεν μπόρεσε να αντέξει για πολύ. Αυτό είχε σαν αποτέλεσμα να μην μπορέσει να κρατηθεί για πολύ ακόμα και τελικά να επικρατήσει η επίθεση της αντιπάλου της και να την αποτελειώσει...

Όταν έπεσε στο έδαφος αναίσθητη, η Sailor Devastation, έστειλε κατά πάνω της μια σκούρα μπλε σφαίρα η οποία τύλιξε την αντίπαλό της και την εξαφάνισε από μπροστά της για να τη στείλει στο ίδιο μέρος με τις υπόλοιπες...

Οι εξαφανίσεις αυτές φτάνανε στα αυτιά του Neo ο οποίος δεν μπορούσε να κρύψει την έκπληξη και την αγωνία του ταυτόχρονα, Γι αυτόν το λόγο, πήγε να βρει τη Reye στο ναο ώστε να συζητήσουν αυτό το θέμα:

-Η κατάσταση πάει από το κακό στο χειρότερο. Τέσσερις από εσάς έχουν εξαφανιστεί χωρίς να αφήσουν ίχνη. Ανησυχώ, ανησυχώ πάρα πολύ...Ξεκίνησε την κουβέντα ο Neo

-Εγώ να δεις. Και να σου πω την αλήθεια το είχα το άσχημο προαίσθημα μέρες τώρα...

-Δεν μπορείς εσύ να ανακαλύψεις κάτι;

-Όσες φορές δοκίμασα, οι προσπάθειές μου δεν απέδωσαν. Προφανώς κάτι μπλοκάρει τις ψυχικές μου δυνάμεις και δεν μπορώ να βρω τίποτα...

-Γιατί δε δοκιμάζεις άλλη μια φορά; Δεν έχεις να χάσεις τίποτα. Της πρότεινε τότε ο Neo. Εκείνη συμφώνησε και έτσι μετακινήθηκαν στην αίθουσα με τη μεγάλη φωτιά, ο Neo κάθισε κάτω και η Reye στήθηκε μπροστά από την ιερή φλόγα κι άρχισε να συγκεντρώνεται. Πέρασαν αρκετά λεπτά όπου κανείς από τους δύο δεν έβγαλε λέξη...

-Βλέπεις τίποτα...; Τη ρώτησε τότε ο Neo μετά από λίγη ώρα.

Εκείνη δεν απάντησε αμέσως. Προφανώς κάτι είχε εντοπίσει και προσπαθούσε να το εστιάσει καλύτερα, όταν το έκανε, ταράχτηκε πάρα πολύ:

-Δεν είναι δυνατόν...

-Τι είναι; Τι είδες;

-Νιώθω ένα πολύ μεγάλο σκοτάδι να απλώνεται...Δεν βρίσκεται στον κόσμο μας...Βλέπω σκιές...Σκιές να περιπλανιούνται παντού...Δεν μπορώ να δω τίποτε άλλο...

Σε αυτά τα λόγια, ο Neo άρχισε να σκέφτεται διάφορα. Όταν όμως έβαλε τις σκέψεις του σε μια λογική σειρά, πάγωσε από την κορυφή μέχρι τα νύχια:

-Είπες σκοτάδι...Σκιές που περιπλανιούνται...Αυτό μόνο ένα πράγμα σημαίνει.

-Τι σημαίνει...Πες μου μη με κρατάς σε αγωνία...

-Οι φίλες μας...Είναι παγιδευμένες...Στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών...

-Τι είπες;! Δεν μπορεί να είναι αλήθεια...

-Είναι...Κι εσύ θα είσαι η επόμενη...Δε θα αφήσω όμως να σε πάρουν. Σήμερα θα μείνω εδώ μαζί σου να σε προσέχω.

-Ευχαριστώ αλλά...Είσαι σίγουρος ότι θες να το κάνεις αυτό...; Μη σου γίνομαι βάρος...

-Με άκουσες Reye...Θα μείνω εδώ και όποιος θελήσει να σε απαγάγει, θα πρέπει να περάσει από εμένα πρώτα...

-Με τιμούν τα λόγια σου...Αφού λοιπόν θα μείνεις εδώ σήμερα, πάω να το φροντίσω αμέσως. Είπε τότε η Reye και πήγε ν κάνει τις απαραίτητες προετοιμασίες για το φιλοξενούμενό της.

Όσο απουσίαζε, ο Neo πήγε πάλι εκεί που κάθονται όλες μαζί και άρχισε να ψάχνει τα ράφια με τα manga, όταν βρήκε αυτό που έψαχνε, το άνοιξε και κάθισε να το διαβάσει με τη ησυχία του. Την ίδια στιγμή επέστρεφε και η Reye.

-Εδώ είμαι κι εγώ...Σου αρέσουν τα manga βλέπω.

-Αυτό είναι αλήθεια. Στην πατρίδα μου δεν είχα την ευκαιρία να διαβάσω. Ειδικά αυτό εδώ είναι πολύ καλό έχει πολλή πλάκα.

-Χαίρομαι που σου αρέσει...

Έτσι πέρασε η ώρα γρήγορα. Με την κουβεντούλα ξέχασαν για λίγο τα προβλήματά τους και κατάφερνα να χαλαρώσουν, ωστόσο όλο αυτό το σκηνικό χαλούσε τα σχέδια της Sailor Evil:

-Να πάρει...! Ο Neo είναι εκεί κι έτσι δεν μπορώ να επιτεθώ τώρα...! Ανάθσμά σε Neo! Μου χασές τα σχέδια! Ακόμα δεν έχω ξεχάσει όταν με γελοιοποίησες σε εκείνη τη μονομαχία...! Αλλά τώρα εν θα είναι το ίδιο...

-Τι συμβαίνει Sailor Evil; Γιατί είσαι ακόμα εδώ; Της είπε τότε η Sailor Terror που εμφανίστηκε πίσω της.

-Δες και μόνη σου! Απάντησε εκείνη και της έδειξε το λόγο που ήταν ακόμα εκεί.

-Μάλιστα...Κατάλαβα. Αυτό είναι ένα εμπόδιο. Αν επιτεθείς τώρα, ο Neo θα σε κάνει σκόνη όπως την προηγούμενη φορά. Τώρα περίμενε και θα χτυπήσεις όταν έρθει η σωστή στιγμή, φτάσαμε πολύ μακριά και η αποτυχία δεν είναι επιλογή!

-Καταλαβαίνω πολύ καλά...Απάντησε τότε η Sailor Evil και συνέχισε να περιμένει.

Όσο για τους δύο φίλους, είχαν πέσει ήδη να κοιμηθούν. Τουλάχιστον ο ύπνος τους ήταν ήσυχος χωρίς κανένα απρόοπτο...Μέχρι τότε τουλάχιστον. Η επόμενη μέρα θα διέφερε κατά πολύ...

Ξημέρωσε λοιπόν η επόμενη μέρα και οι δυο τους είχαν ξυπνήσει νωρίς. Αναπόφευκτα ο Neo έπρεπε να γυρίσει σπίτι του. Έτσι της είπε:

-Λοιπόν Reye, νομίζω πως τώρα πρέπει να πηγαίνω...

-Έτσι πιστεύω κι εγώ...Σε ευχαριστώ που έμεινες μαζί μου τη νύχτα. Ελπίζω να μ σε κούρασα.

-Δεν ήταν τίποτα, σίγουρα όμως μπορείς να το χειριστείς;

-Σίγουρα, θα τα καταφέρω πιστεύω...Μη σε βάζω κι εσένα σε μεγαλύτερο κόπο.

-Κανένας κόπος απολύτως. Αχ συμβεί τίποτα, ειδοποίησέ με αμέσως.

-Δε θα παραλείψω μη φοβάσαι.

Και ο Neo αποχώρησε ενώ η Reye πήγε στην παραλία για να εξασκήσει το πνεύμα της καλύτερα. Όμως αυτός δεν έπαψε να ανησυχεί, ο μυστηριώδης εχθρός μπορεί να χτυπούσε από στιγμή σε στιγμή και γι αυτό το λόγο, τα μάτια του ήταν κολλημένα στο ρολόι του. Ήταν έτοιμος και περίμενε. Το ίδιο και ο Atem.

Ήρθε το μεσημέρι και όλα κυλούσαν ομαλά μέχρι εκείνη τη στιγμή. Η Reye συνέχιζε την άσκησή της χωρίς προβλήματα ενώ ο Neo έλεγχε για ύποπτες δραστηριότητες, θέλοντας και μη, αναγκάστηκε να τη διακόψει:

-Σε ακούω Neo, βρήκες τίποτα;

-Εντόπισα ύποπτη δραστηριότητα κοντά σου.

-Θα το ελέγξω αμέσως. Απάντησε εκείνη αλλά δεν πρόλαβε να κάνει και πολλά πράγματα καθώς η Sailor Evil εμφανίστηκε μπροστά της. Τότε είπε πάλι στον Neo.

-Είχες δίκιο, υπάρχει ύποπτη δραστηριότητα και δε θα πιστέψεις ποια μόλις εμφανίστηκε. Έλα όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορείς σε παρακαλώ...

-Θα έρθω Reye, να προσέχεις...Είπε κι έκλεισε την επικοινωνία.

«Όσο για σένα...!» Είπε τότε στον εαυτό της κι έβγαλε το Στυλό της Μεταμόρφωσης:

-MARS STAR POWER! MAKE UP!

Όταν άλλαξε μορφή, η Sailor Evil πλησίασε περισσότερο και της είπε:

-Λοιπόν Sailor Mars, έχεις το κουράγιο να με προκαλέσεις σε μονομαχία; Δεν έχεις ελπίδα εναντίον μου!

Και εξαπέλυσε τη δική της φλογισμένη επίθεση. Αστόχησε όμως μιας και πέρασε πάνω από το κεφάλι της Sailor Mars, η οποία μετά επιτέθηκε κατά μέτωπο και την κλώτσησε στο κεφάλι. Η αντίπαλός της προσπάθησε να ανταποδώσει αλλά ανεπιτυχώς, γι αυτό δοκίμασε μια γροθιά η οποία βρήκε το στόχο της, αλλά δεν πρόλαβε να κάνει τίποτε άλλο καθώς ένας κόκκινος κι ένας μαύρος κεραυνός έσκασαν μπροστά της κι έπειτα ο Νέο και ο Atem ήρθαν από το πουθενά:

-Μη φοβάσαι Άρη! Εδώ είμαστε!

-Τι είναι αυτό;! Είπε τότε η Sailor Evil που δεν περίμενε με τίποτα κάτι τέτοιο.

-Ετοιμάσου για ταξίδι χωρίς επιστροφή στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών! Της είπε και ο Atem.

-Περιμένετε παιδιά! Πρέπει να προσέχουμε! Δεν ξέρουμε τι μπορεί να ετοιμάζει αυτή τη φορά! Τους έκοψε η Reye, ενώ η Sailor Evil έκανε πίσω:

-Έφερες τους φίλους σου! Αυτό δεν είναι δίκαιο! Δεν έχεις τιμή! Ήταν τα τελευταία της λόγια πριν εξαφανιστεί από τα μάτια τους.

-Ευτυχώς ήρθαμε έγκαιρα. Είπε ο Atem.

-Ας φύγουμε, δεν είναι ασφαλές εδώ...Πρότεινε ο Neo και πήγαν αμέσως στο σπίτι του. Στο μεταξύ η Reye δεν μπορούσε να κάτσει ήσυχη, ειδικά η τελευταία φράση της αντιπάλου της την είχε καθίσει σε αναμμένα κάρβουνα.

-Μην είσαι τόσο σκληρή με τον εαυτό σου...Θα τα καταφέρουμε...Προσπάθησε να την καθησυχάσει ο Atem.

-Δεν είναι μόνο αυτό...Ίσως είναι πιο έντιμο να την αντιμετωπίσω μόνη μου την επόμενη φορά...Του απάντησε εκείνη.

-Αυτό που δεν καταλαβαίνω εγώ, είναι το πώς επέστρεψε...Πάω στοίχημα ότι εκείνη και η ομάδα της ευθύνονται για τις εξαφανίσεις των άλλων Πολεμιστριών. Και στο κάτω κάτω, ποια είναι αυτή που μιλάει για τιμή; Όλοι ξέρουμε ότι η ομάδα της πολεμάει βρώμικα και πως θα έκανε τα πάντα για να μας νικήσει όπως έκανε στο παρελθόν. Είπε και ο Neo φτιάχνοντας κάπως το ηθικό της.

Παράλληλα, η Sailor Evil έβραζε από το θυμό της:

«Μπορεί να γλύτωσες τώρα, αλλά την επόμενη φορά δεν θα είσαι τόσο τυχερή...! Απόλαυσέ το όσο μπορείς γιατί σύντομα θα τελειώσει...!»

Χωρίς λοιπόν να χάσει καθόλου χρόνο, της ήρθε μια ιδέα για να χωρίσει τη τριάδα αυτή.

-Όλα φαίνονται ήσυχα τώρα...Μπορείς να φύγεις αν θέλεις, αλλά να προσέχεις πάρα πολύ. Μπορεί να βρίσκεται οπουδήποτε... Τη συμβούλεψε ο Neo.

-Ωραία...Σε ευχαριστώ...Του απάντησε εκείνη και αναχώρησε με κάθε προφύλαξη. Όταν έφτασε στο ναό, ένα σημείωμα την περίμενε στην πόρτα του, το πήρε το διάβασε κι έφυγε αμέσως.

Όταν έφτασε στο σημείο που της έλεγε το σημείωμα, η Sailor Evil έκανε και πάλι την εμφάνισή της:

-Ψάχνεις τίποτα...; Ώστε ήρθες λοιπόν...Δεν έχεις τιμή και φοβάσαι να με αντιμετωπίσεις μόνη σου...

-Εγώ έχω τιμή...Και πιστεύω στον δίκαιο αγώνα. Εσύ και η ομάδα σου, είστε οι τεέυταίες που μπορείτε να μιλάτε για έντιμο παιχνίδι!

Τότε η Sailor Evil εμφανίστηκε πίσω της και της είπε:

-Έχεις το λόγο μου...ξανακέρδισε την τιμή σου και δέξου την πρόκλησή μου...

Στο μεταξύ, ο Neo προσπαθούσε να επικοινωνήσει μαζί της αλλά μάταια...:

-Δεν απαντάει...Ελπίζω να μη συνέβη τίποτε άσχημο...

-Πάμε στο ναό να δούμε! Είπε τότε ο Atem και μαζί πήγαν προς τα εκεί. Φτάνοντας είδαν το επίμαχο σημείωμα, ο Atem το έπιασε και διάβασε:

«Σε χρειαζόμαστε στο σχολείο επειγόντως, κάνε γρήγορα...» Κάτι δεν πάει καλά εδώ...

-Καλά λες...Ας το ελέγξουμε...Συμφώνησε και ο Neo κι έφυγαν χωρίς καθυστέρηση για το σχολείο της.

Στο οποία η μάχη ήταν έτοιμη να ξεκινήσει. Η Reye είχε ήδη μεταμορφωθεί και περίμενε

-Βρήκες το θάρρος να μονομαχήσεις μαζί μου τελικά...Της είπε η Sailor Evil.

-Βλέπεις; Εγώ έχω τιμή!

-Όμως αυτό δε θα σε σώσει από την καταστροφή! Είπε τότε θυμωμένα η Sailor Evil και όρμισε κατά πάνω της, το ίδιο έκανε και η Sailor Mars και όταν πλησίασαν αρκετά, ο Άρης δοκίμασε μια γυριστή κλωτσιά χωρίς αποτέλεσμα και ξέφυγε από μια γροθιά που είχε στόχο το κεφάλι της, έπειτα πιάστηκαν στα χέρια προσπαθώντας επί πολλή ώρα να ρίξει κάτω η μία την άλλη, τελικά δε νίκησε καμία από τις δύο και αναγκάστηκαν να κάνουν πίσω:

Την ίδια στιγμή, ο Neo και ο Atem βρίσκονταν στο δρόμο αλλά δε θα έφταναν τόσο εύκολα μιας και η Sailor Terror που παρακολουθούσε, ανέλαβε να τους διασκεδάσει:

-Θέλετε δράση ε;! θα την έχετε!

Και λέγοντας αυτά, έστειλε μια δωδεκάδα δαιμόνων να τους επιτεθεί. Παρόλα αυτά οι δύο φίλοι δεν πτοήθηκαν καθόλου και τράβηξαν τα ξίφη τους. Σε κάθε κατέβασμα, ένας δαίμονας έπεφτε κάτω αφού πρώτα είχε φάει αρκετό ξύλο. Ήταν όμως ξεκάθαρο ότι όλο αυτό το σκηνικό στήθηκε για να τους κρατήσει απασχολημένους και να μη φτάσουν στο σχολείο έγκαιρα. Όμως η Sailor Mars αγωνιζόταν γενναία και δεν είχε πρόθεση να παραδοθεί:

-Δε με νίκησες ακόμα! Είπε τότε η Sailor Mars με αποφασιστικότητα.

-Δε νομίζω!

-Τότε δες αυτό! Της είπε και με ένα άλμα πάτησε άνω στον ώμο της για να αρχίσει να τη χτυπά πολλές φορές στο κεφάλι, μετά πήδηξε ψηλά και της έδωσε μια καλή κλωτσιά στην κοιλιά...

-Αυτό ήταν! Δαίμονες, πιάστε την! Είπε η Sailor Evil κι έξι τέρατα την περικύκλωσαν.

-Τι γίνεται τώρα με την τιμή σου;!

-Δεν έχω τιμή εγώ! Όπως είπες, θα κάναμε τα πάντα για να σας καταστρέψουμε!

-Δε θα με κρατήσεις κάτω! Είπε τότε η Sailor Mars και η μπάλα φωτιάς που έφυγε από τα χέρια της, τους κατάστρεψε και τους έξι με ένα χτύπημα.

-Δεν μπορεί...!  
-Τώρα είναι η σειρά σου! Της είπε και πατώντας στην πλάτη της, βρέθηκε από πίσω, έπειτα τη χτύπησε χαμηλά στο πόδι για να χάσει τη ισορροπία της, αλλά δεν τελείωσε εκεί:

-Καιρός να σε πληρώσω με το ίδιο νόμισμα! Επίθεση με Δαχτυλίδια της Φωτιάς!

Η επίθεση ήταν πετυχημένη και της κατάφερε ένα καλό χτύπημα αναγκάζοντάς την να πέσει κάτω από τη φλογισμένη αυτή επίθεση.

Από την άλλη, ο Neo το φίλο του, είχαν τελειώσει σχεδόν αλλά έχαναν πολύτιμο χρόνο ασχολούμενοι με αυτούς τους δαίμονες. Τελικά το σπαθί του Δικεφάλου του Neo, κατάστρεψε και τον τελευταίο και χωρίς χρονοτριβές, συνέχισαν την πορεία τους. Όμως η Sailor Evil είχε θυμώσει για τα καλά:  
-Το παιχνίδι τελείωσε Sailor Mars! Με έκανες να θυμώσω και θα το πληρώσεις ακριβά! Είπε και κάρφωσε το ξίφος της στο έδαφος. Μόλις το έκανε, μαύρες φλόγες ξεπετάχτηκαν και κύκλωσαν τη Sailor Mars η οποία είπε:

-Τι είναι αυτό;! Τι κάνεις τώρα;!

-Αυτό που έπρεπε να είχα κάνει από την αρχή! Δεν έχεις ελπίδα να ξεφύγεις τώρα!

Όσο πιο βαθειά κάρφωνε το σπαθί, τόσο πιο δυνατές γίνονταν οι φλόγες, σε σημείο που που ο Neo και ο Atem ήταν αδύνατο ακόμα και να πλησιάσουν. Με αυτόν τον τρόπο, την πήρε από τα μάτια τους και βεβαίως τη μετέφερε στο ίδιο μέρος κα τις άλλες.

Έτσι, όταν έφτασαν οι δυο τους, ήταν αργά. Και ο Atem είπε:

-Ήρθαμε πολύ αργά δυστυχώς...

-Ανάθεμά σας... Θα μου το πληρώσετε αυτό...Συμπλήρωσε και ο Neo.

Μη έχοντας να κάνουν κάτι άλλο, αποχώρησαν για το σπίτι του Neo ο οποίος ήταν εξαγριωμένος. Δεν μπορούσε να κάτσει σε μία θέση, κάτι που ο Atem δε χρειάστηκε και πολύ για να το δει:

-Ηρέμησε αγόρι μου...Θα τις βρούμε...

-Πώς να ηρεμήσω μου λες;! Όλα έγινα κάτω από τη μύτη μας! Αυτή τη στιγμή που μιλάμε μπορεί να μη ζουν!

-Μην το σκέφτεσαι αυτό.. Να σκέφτεσαι θετικά, ακριβώς έτσι θα θέλουν να αντιδράσεις. Αν υποκύψεις, θα έχουν κερδίσει από τώρα...

-Έχεις δίκιο...Δεν πρέπει να τις αφήσω να έχουν το πάνω χέρι.

-Γι αυτό σου λέω...Καταλαβαίνω πώς αισθάνεσαι αλλά δεν πρέπει να προβείς σε βιαστικές κινήσεις. Πρέπει να σκεφτούμε πιο ψύχραιμα πριν κάνουμε οτιδήποτε. Ξέρω πως η αγαπημένη σου βρίσκεται στα χέρια του εχθρού, όμως θα την βρούμε και θα την ελευθερώσουμε. Στο υπόσχομαι...

-Ευχαριστώ...Απάντησε τότε ο Neo ανακουφισμένος.

Πέρασαν δύο μέρες και εκείνος ήταν ακόμα ταραγμένος αλλά προσπαθούσε να μη δείχνει την ταραχή του. Συνέχιζε κανονικά τη ζωή του αλλά μέσα στο μυαλό του στριφογύριζαν οι φίλες του και κυρίως η Makoto, η αγαπημένη του την οποία είχε ορκιστεί να ελευθερώσει από τη σκοτεινή άβυσσο ακόμα κι αν αυτό θα ήταν το τελευταίο που θα έκανε ποτέ:

«Δε θα το αφήσω να περάσει έτσι αυτό...Θα μετανιώσετε πολύ πικρά γι αυτό...! Ειδικά που τολμήσατε να αγγίξετε την Mako μου...Σας νίκησα την πρώτη φορά και μπορώ να το ξανακάνω!»

Τα λόγια του ήταν στέρεα και αποφασιστικά. Θα το έκανε με τον ένα τρόπο ή τον άλλο/ Την Τρίτη μέρα αποφάσισε να μιλήσει καθαρά στον Atem:

-Αυτό ήταν Φαραώ...Δεν μπορώ να κάθομαι έτσι...Θα πάω να τις βρω...

-Περίμενε λίγο Neo...Ξέρεις πού βρίσκονται; Τότε θα έρθω μαζί σου. Αν βρίσκονται εκεί που νομίζω, δεν θα σε αφήσω να πας μόνος σου, μπορεί να είναι επικίνδυνο για σένα...

-Έχεις δίκιο σε αυτό...Δεν έχω πάει ποτέ στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών και μη έχοντας ένα Αντικείμενο της Χιλιετίας, μπορεί να με οδηγήσει στο θάνατο...

-Πότε θέλεις να ξεκινήσουμε;

-Και τώρα αν γίνεται. Ο χρόνος είναι πολύτιμος

-Τότε ας μην καθυστερούμε...Έλα μαζί μου...

Τότε ο Atem άνοιξε μια σκοτεινή πύλη οποία οδηγούσε στο βασίλειο των Σκιών. Μόλις την είδε, ο Neo ξεροκατάπιε:

-Είσαι έτοιμος; Των ρώτησε ο Atem.

-Είμαι...Απάντησε αυτός.

Τότε ο Atem μπήκε πρώτος και ο Neo ακολούθησε. Όταν μπήκαν, το πρώτο πράγμα που είδαν, ήταν το απόλυτο σκοτάδι, ένας κατάμαυρος ουρανός και σκοτεινές σκιές να περιπλανιούνται δεξιά κι αριστερά, πέραν αυτών δεν μπορούσες να δεις τίποτε άλλο. Όλο το σκηνικό, έκανε τον Neo να ανατριχιάσει και όχι μόνο...Σε λίγα δευτερόλεπτα, ένιωσε σαν να πνίγεται κι έπιασε το στήθος του πέφτοντας στα γόνατα...

-Είσαι καλά; Τον ρώτησε τότε ο Atem πιάνοντάς τον πριν πέσει.

-Δεν ξέρω...Νιώθω σαν να πνίγομαι...

-Το φοβόμουν αυτό...έλα, πάρε το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας. Του είπε τότε ο Atem και του έδεσε στη μέση το όπλο, αμέσως ο Neo ένιωσε καλύτερα.

-Ευτυχώς...Τυχερός ήμουν...

-Ήμουνα σίγουρος ότι αυτό θα συνέβαινε, η τρομερή πίεση του Βασιλείου των σκιών, λίγο έλειψε να σε σκοτώσει. Είσαι καλύτερα τώρα;

-Ναι. Σε ευχαριστώ...Πάμε τώρα να βρούμε τις Sailor. Αλλά ποιο δρόμο να πάρουμε; Κάθε διαδρομή φαίνεται ίδια. Και όλο το μέρος με ανατριχιάζει...

-Προτείνω να χωριστούμε. Εγώ θα πάω αριστερά κι εσύ πήγαινε δεξιά. Αν ένας από τους δυο μας βρει την κρυψώνα πρώτος, θα ενημερώσει τον άλλο. Πρότεινε ο Atem.

-Εντάξει, να προσέχεις Φαραώ...Του είπε τότε ο Neo και ακολούθησε την πορεία προς τα δεξιά. Καθώς προχωρούσε, έβλεπε ερείπια δεξιά κι αριστερά αλλά τίποτα δεν θύμιζε την επίμαχη κρυψώνα που είχαν βάλει τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor.

«Δεν μπορεί να είναι μακριά, κάπου εδώ θα βρίσκονται, έτσι και σας βρω, τη βάψατε...καλύτερα να τελειώνουμε με αυτό γιατί δεν αντέχω αυτό το μέρος...» Σκεφτόταν ο Neo έχοντας στο μυαλό του την ομάδα των κακών Πολεμιστριών

Από την άλλη ο Αtem αν και κάτοχος της δύναμης των σκιών, βρισκόταν κι αυτός σε δύσκολη θέση, δεν ήξερε ποιο δρόμο να πάρει:

«Το Βασίλειο των Σκιών είναι πάντα γεμάτο εκπλήξεις, δεν μπορεί να μην είναι εδώ πέρα. Όλες οι ενδείξεις αυτό αποτυπώνουν»

Δεν πρόλαβε να τελειώσει τα λόγια του και ο δρόμος που ακολούθησε, τον οδήγησε μπροστά σε ένα μεγάλο παλάτι κατάμαυρου χρώματος και τρομακτικής αρχιτεκτονικής.

«Εδώ είμαστε...ίσως εδώ πάρουμε κάποιες απαντήσεις...» Είπε τότε και κινήθηκε κατά μήκος του κάστρου. Φυσικά δεν πέρασε την κύρια πύλη για να μην τον αντιληφθούν, όταν έφτασε στο πίσω μέρος του κάστρου σκέφτηκε:

«Ποτέ δεν είναι αργά να κάνεις καινούρια πράγματα...» Είπε κι άρχισε την αναρρίχηση στο τείχος και μιας και δεν το είχε ξανακάνει ποτέ του, δυσκολευόταν αρκετά σε αυτό του το εγχείρημα. Παρόλα αυτά προχωρούσε αργά αλλά σταθερά. Του πήρε αρκετή ώρα να φτάσει στην κορυφή του πύργου αφού κινδύνεψε να πέσει αρκετές φορές. Τελικά τα κατάφερε και προσπαθούσε να βρει μια είσοδο για να εισβάλει. Στην προσπάθειά του, έπεσε πάνω στα παράθυρα της κύριας αίθουσας όπου ήταν συγκεντρωμένες όλες οι κακές Πολεμίστριες Sailor και συζητούσαν για την επόμενη κίνησή τους

-Εξαιρετικά...Όλες οι Πολεμίστριες Sailor βρίσκονται στα χέρια μας. Παρατήρησε η Sailor terror.

-Ποιο θα είναι το επόμενο βήμα; Ρώτησε η Sailor Destruction.

-Τώρα θα περιμένουμε τον Neo και το Φαραώ...Ειδικά ο Νέο δεν θα αντέξει την πίεση εδώ πέρα και θα βγει από το δρόμο μας. Είναι πολύ λίγος για τον Βασίλειο των Σκιών.

-Και τι θα γίνει με αυτές; Πήρε το λόγο η Sailor Alone.

-Θα έχουν ήδη πεθάνει, αν δεν έχουν πεθάνει κιόλας. Σε λίγο η Γη θα γίνει δική μας. Devastation, πήγαινε αμέσως στην Αίθουσα του Σκότους να δεις αν ζουν ακόμα... Έδωσε τότε τη διαταγή η Sailor Terror.

-Μάλιστα...Υπάκουσε εκείνη και αναχώρησε αμέσως

«Τώρα κατάλαβα, εκεί τις έχουν κρυμμένες. Πρέπει να βιαστούμε πριν να είναι αργά» Είπε τότε ο Atem που άκουσε όλη τη συζήτηση κι έκανε να φύγει, αλλά για καλή του τύχη, το χέρι του χτύπησε πάνω στο τείχος και ακούστηκε μέχρι μέσα:

-Τι ήταν αυτό...;! Είπε τότε η Sailor Terror

Καθώς έβγαινε η Sailor Devastation, είδε τον Atem να προσπαθεί να διαφύγει:  
-Ήξερα ότι ήσουν εσύ και πάω στοίχημα ότι είναι και ο φίλος σου ο Neo κάπου εδώ...

-Δε σας παίρνει. Ούτε εσένα ούτε την ομάδα σου. Η αντίστροφη μέτρηση ξεκίνησε για εσάς! Σε λίγο θα βρούμε τις Sailor!  
-Αν προλάβετε! Σε λίγο οι φίλες σας δεν θα είναι για πολύ στη ζωή! Τώρα παραδώσου όσο είναι καιρός!

-Ποτέ! Δεν θα παραδοθώ σε εσάς! Είπε τότε Atem αλλά ήταν σε δύσκολη θέση. Ξαφνικά το Πάζλ ενεργοποιήθηκε και τύφλωσε την Sailor Devastation να βάλει το δεξί της χέρι στα μάτια της. Αυτό έδωσε την ευκαιρία στον Atem να πηδήξει από ψηλά και να αρχίσει να τρέχει για να βρει τον Neo, για την ώρα δοκίμασε να επικοινωνήσει πνευματικά μαζί του:

-Neo...Μπορείς να με ακούσεις;

-Εσύ Φαραώ...;

-Οι φίλες σου είναι παγιδευμένες σε μια σπηλιά. Πρέπει να βιαστούμε πριν να είναι αργά...

Ο Neo τα άκουσε όλα και άρχισε να τρέχει πιο γρήγορα, όσο για τον Atem βρισκόταν σε μειονεκτική θέση καθώς τον κυνηγούσε ακόμα η Sailor Devastation, το κόλπο του έπιασε για λίγο αλλά μετά συνέχισε να τον κυνηγάει. Το κυνηγητό κράτησε αρκετή ώρα και ο Atem δεν μπορούσε να ξεφύγει. Όσο για τον Neo, τελικά η προσπάθειές του τον οδήγησαν μπροστά σε μια σπηλιά. Δοκίμασε να μπει αλλά ένα δυναμικό φράγμα τον εμπόδισε.

-Όπως το φανταζόμουν...Βρήκα την κρυψώνα τους...Αλλά αυτό το φράγμα μου χαλάει τη σειρά...

Μετά από λίγα λεπτά, έφτασε και ο Atem, τον οποίο κυνηγούσε ακόμα η Sailor Devastation αλλά τελικά κατάφερε να ξεφύγει αν και δέχτηκε αρκετές βολές.

-Πήγαινες κάπου; Φύγε το καλό που σου θέλω και θα λογαριαστούμε αργότερα! Της είπε τότε ο Neo καθώς μπήκε στη μέση με το ξίφος ρου να προβάλλει απειλητικά μπροστά της

Εκείνη δεν ήταν σε θέση να μονομαχήσει μαζί του τώρα κι εξαφανίστηκε, ενώ οι δύο φίλοι στέκονταν μπροστά από την Αίθουσα του Σκότους...

-Εδώ είναι η Αίθουσα όπου κρατούν φυλακισμένα τα κορίτσια. Είπε ο Neo στον Atem.

-Τότε τι περιμένουμε; Να μπουκάρουμε...

-Στάσου! Δεν μπορούμε να μπούμε έτσι! Προστατεύεται από ένα δυναμικό πεδίο!

-Να το τινάξουμε αμέσως!

-Περίμενε! Μη βιάζεσαι. Αν χρησιμοποιήσεις τη σκοτεινή σου δύναμη, ενδέχεται να το δυναμώσεις αντί να το καταστρέψεις. Θα δοκιμάσω κάτι...

Λέγοντας αυτά, ο Neo τέντωσε και τα δυο του χέρια και ενέργεια άρχισε να ξεπηδά σταδιακά, μερικά δευτερόλεπτα αργότερα, ήταν έτοιμος να επιτεθεί με όλη του τη δύναμη:

-ΕΠΙΘΕΣΗ ΜΕ ΕΚΡΗΞΗ ΝΕΤΡΟΝΙΩΝ!

Η δέσμη έφυγε από τα χέρια του και άρχισε να χτυπά το φράγμα το οποίο αρχικά δεν προκάλεσε ζημιά, όμως ο Neo δεν το έβαζε κάτω, συνέχιζε να χτυπάει με την επίθεσή του και ο Atem έσπευσε να τον ενισχύσει με τη δύναμη του Παζλ της Χιλιετίας η οποία ενώθηκε με την Έκρηξη Νετρονίων και όσο ο χρόνος περνούσε, το δυναμικό πεδίο άρχισε να παρουσιάζει ρωγμές.

-Λίγο ακόμα! Λίγο ακόμα και θα τα καταφέρουμε! Είπε τότε ο Atem και μαζί με τον Neo ενέτειναν την προσπάθειά τους και μετά από λίγα λεπτά κατάφεραν επιτέλους να τινάξουν στον αέρα το δυναμικό πεδίο.

-Αυτό ήταν! Τώρα θα εισβάλουμε! Είπε τότε ο Neo και μπήκε μέσα. Βέβαια δεν μπορούσε να δει τίποτα, το μόνο που επικρατούσε ήταν το σκοτάδι.

-Δε φαίνεται τίποτα εδώ μέσα...Παρατήρησε ο Atem.

-Πάμε από εδώ...Είπε τότε ο Neo εμπιστευόμενος το ένστικτό του και προχώρησε προς τα αριστερά. Και πάλι όμως δεν μπορούσε να δει τίποτα. Ξαφνικά σταμάτησε καθώς ένιωσε κάτι.

-Τι συμβαίνει...; Τον ρώτησε παραξενεμένος ο Atem.

-Δεν ήταν τίποτα...Προσπάθησε να δικαιολογηθεί ο Neo αλλά σίγουρα κάτι αισθάνθηκε:

«Δεν μπορεί να μην έγινε...θα ορκιζόμουν ότι άκουσα τη φωνή της Mako...» Και μάλιστα η φωνή αυτή μέσα στο μυαλό του δυνάμωνε συνεχώς...

-Σίγουρα είσαι καλά; Τον ξαναρώτησε ο Atem.

-Ναι σου είπα...Του απάντησε ο Neo, έπειτα ξανάπε:

-Από εδώ...Πάμε από εδώ...Κάτι αισθάνομαι σε αυτήν την κατεύθυνση...

Ο Atem συμφώνησε και τον ακολούθησε. Μετά από λίγα μέτρα σταμάτησε πάλι...

«Neo...Μπορείς να με ακούσεις...;» Ακούστηκε πάλι η ίδια φωνή μέσα στο μυαλό του

-Σε ακούω καθαρά...Απάντησε τότε ο Neo.

«Προχώρησε ευθεία...και θα μας βρεις...» Του είπε πάλι.

Εκείνος την άκουσε και προχώρησε ακριβώς όπως του είπε και μετά είπε στον Atem:

-Εδώ είμαστε. Ας βιαστούμε, είπε και σήκωσε ψηλά το Ξίφος του Δικεφάλου το οποίο άρχισε να φωτίζεται και να ελευθερώνει την ενέργειά του. Σύντομα όλη η αρνητική ενέργεια που κύκλωνε την αίθουσα, εξαφανίστηκε και οι 5 Πολεμίστριες αποκαλύφθηκαν. Μόλις τις είδε ο Neo έτρεξε κοντά τους και τις συνέφερε, μόλις έγινε κι αυτό πήρε τη Makoto στην αγκαλιά του:

-Είσαι καλά αγάπη μου...;

-Είμαι εξαντλημένη...Του απάντησε και προσπάθησε να τον αγκαλιάσει παρά την εξάντλησή της.

-Ηρέμησε αγάπη μου θα σας πάρουμε από εδώ γρήγορα. Της απάντησε ο Neo ενώ ο Atem δίπλα του σκούπιζε τα δάκρυά του από τη συγκίνηση.

Καθώς οι φίλοι μας πετύχαιναν στην αποστολή τους η Sailor Devastation ενημέρωνε τις υπόλοιπες:

-Ο Φαραώ ελευθέρωσε τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor!

-Και στέκεστε ακόμα εδώ πέρα;! Πιάστε τους! Και μη γυρίσετε αν δεν τις συλλάβετε! Διέταξε τότε η Sailor Terror και οι όλες τους έφυγαν αμέσως, ευτυχώς γι αυτές έφτασαν έγκαιρα αλλά δυστυχώς έφτασαν τη στιγμή που ο Neo ετοιμαζόταν να φύγει μαζί με τους υπόλοιπους. Πριν φύγει, μερικές απειλές φτάνανε στα αυτιά του:

-Μείνε εκεί που είσαι Neo! Αν κάνεις ένα βήμα ακόμα και είσαι χαμένος! Τον απείλησε η Sailor Destruction.

-Κομμένες οι απειλές! Τώρα μιλάω εγώ! Δεν έχουμε χρόνο να παίξουμε μαζί σας τώρα αλλά θα τα ξαναπούμε πολύ σύντομα! Φαραώ, μπορείς να μας πάρεις από εδώ;

-Φυσικά...Απάντησε ο Atem και με τη δύναμη του Πάζλ του, τους πήρε όλους από εκεί για να επιστρέψουν στη Γη.

-Είστε καλά παιδιά; Πήγα να τρελαθώ από την αγωνία μου. Τους είπε ο Neo.

-Ναι, τώρα είμαστε μια χαρά...Σε ευχαριστούμε Neo μου. Σου το χρωστάμε...Αν δεν ήσουν εσύ, ποιος ξέρει τι θα γινόμασταν τώρα...Του είπε η Usagi.

-Δεν είναι τίποτα. Καλύτερα να ξεκουραστείτε όμως, μας περιμένει πολύ δουλειά. Πρέπει να νικήσουμε μια για πάντα αυτήν την ύπουλη ομάδα. Μας προξένησε ήδη αρκετά προβλήματα.

Εκείνες συμφώνησαν και πήγε η καθεμία στο σπίτι της να ξεκουραστεί ενώ τη Makoto την πήγε ο Neo στο δικό της, έπειτα πήγε κι εκείνος στο δικό του να ξεκουραστεί γιατί αυτή η περιπέτεια με το βασίλειο των Σκιών, τον είχε εξαντλήσει εντελώς. Το μόνο που τον απασχολούσε πια, ήταν να νικήσει αυτήν την ομάδα των κακών Πολεμιστριών. Και όχι μόνο...

Πέρασαν λοιπόν τρεις μέρες από την αιχμαλωσία και τα πέντε κορίτσια είχαν αναρρώσει πλήρως, οι δυνάμεις τους επανήλθαν και περίμεναν την κατάλληλη στιγμή για να ξαναριχτούν στη δράση και να συντρίψουν τους αντιπάλους τους. Εν τω μεταξύ η σχολική τους ζωή συνεχιζόταν κανονικά χωρίς διακοπή και οι δραστηριότητες έπεφταν βροχή προσγειώνοντάς τις λίγο ανώμαλα στη σκληρή πραγματικότητα, όπως για παράδειγμα αυτή η διαβόητη εργασία που τους είχαν βάλει πριν συμβούν όλα αυτά. Ευτυχώς είχαν μεγάλο χρονικό περιθώριο και μπορούσαν να συγκεντρωθούν σε αυτήν...

Από την άλλη, ο Neo είχε τις δικές του δουλειές αλλά δεν παραμελούσε και τη δική του προσωπική ζωή, συναντιόταν με τα κορίτσια, κυρίως με εκείνη που τον ενδιέφερε αλλά ακόμα δίσταζε να κάνει τη μεγάλη του κίνηση από φόβο μήπως ακούσει την ίδια απάντηση και γενικά ότι βίωσε και τον είχε κάνει να εκπατριστεί, δεν έπαψε όμως να ελπίζει...

Στο μεταξύ πίσω στο σχολείο:

-Τι ήταν αυτό το τελευταίο πάλι... Ξεκίνησε η Amy.

-Δεν τον ξεχνάμε καλλίτερα...; Μπήκε στη μέση η Usagi.

-Δίκιο έχει, τώρα έχουμε έναν εχθρό ακόμα πιο ανελέητο και από το Σκοτεινό Βασίλειο. Τις ασκήσεις μας...Συμπλήρωσε και η Reye.

-Δεν έχεις άδικο σε αυτό...Ο χρόνος μας λιγοστεύει και δεν έχουμε κάνει τίποτα, δεν έχω όρεξη να γράψω πάλι κάτω από τη βάση...Είπε και η Minako.

-Τότε τι θα λέγατε να διαβάσουμε όλες μαζί; Αυτό θα μας απασχολήσει και λίγο από την απειλή των κακών Πολεμιστριών. Πρότεινε η Makoto.

-Μακάρι...Είπαν οι υπόλοιπες αναστενάζοντας.

Την ίδια στιγμή στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών, η Sailor Terror άφριζε από αυτήν την αποτυχία και ξεσπούσε την οργή της στην υπόλοιπη ομάδα:

-Είστε όλες σας εντελώς ανίκανες! Σας ξέφυγαν μέσα από τα χέρια σας! Και μόνο που στέκεστε μπροστά μου, θα έπρεπε να ντρέπεστε! Αλλά τέλος πάντων, δε χάθηκαν όλα, έχουμε ακόμα το πάνω χέρι. Η αιχμαλωσία στην Αίθουσα του Σκότους, τις έχει εξαντλήσει και δεν θα αντισταθούν για πολύ κι έτσι θα τις καταστρέψουμε εύκολα. Το ίδιο ισχύει και για τους άλλους δύο. Τέρμα όμως τα λόγια! Ετοιμαστείτε να ταξιδέψουμε στη Γη για να τελειώνουμε με αυτό μια για πάντα! Διέταξε και όλες τους μεταφέρθηκαν στη Γη και συγκεκριμένα η τηλεμεταφορά τους έριξε στην παραλία.

Με όλα αυτά είχε μεσημεριάσει και τα κορίτσια σχολούσαν κι ετοιμάζονταν να φύγουν. Ωστόσο η ειδοποίηση στα ρολόγια τους, άλλαξε τα σχέδιά τους:

-Απ' ότι φαίνεται, ήρθαν πάλι οι φίλες μας. Είπε τότε η Usagi.

-Να τις κανονίσουμε αμέσως...! πρότεινε τότε η Mako.

-Εντάξει λοιπόν! Ώρα για μεταμόρφωση!

-MERCURY STAR POWER!

-MARS STAR POWER!

-JUPITER STAR POWER!

-VENUS STAR POWER!

-MOON CRYSTAL POWER!

-MAKE UP!

Μετά τη μεταμόρφωσή τους, πήγαν αμέσως στην παραλία όπου η αντίπαλη ομάδα τους περίμενε ανυπόμονα.

-Έτοιμες για μας;! Είπε τότε η Sailor Moon και πήρε θέση μάχης όπως και οι υπόλοιπες.

-Ώστε ήρθατε να παίξουμε ε;! Πολύ ωραία! Εμπρός παιδιά! Ας τους δείξουμε! Απάντησε η Sailor Terror.

-Αυτό το παιχνίδι θα έχει πλάκα! Θα ευχαριστηθούμε να σας ξεφορτωθούμε!

-Σωστά! Το ότι μας μοιάζετε λίγο, δε σημαίνει τίποτα! Συμπλήρωσε και η Sailor Jupiter.

-Θα το θέλατε! Εμείς έχουμε αληθινό αρχηγό! Είπε τότε ξανά η Sailor Terror και επιτέθηκε πρώτη με τις άλλες να ακολουθούν.

Κι άρχισε η σύγκρουση. Κάθε μία ανέλαβε το μοχθηρό μισό της και η μάχη γενικεύτηκε. Και οι δύο πλευρές φαίνονταν ισοδύναμες καθώς καμία δε φαινόταν να κερδίζει, γνωρίζοντας η μία τις κινήσεις της άλλης, δεν μπορούσε να συμπεράνει εύκολα ποιος θα ήταν ο τελικός νικητής κι έτσι οι μονομαχίες κατέληγαν όλες ισόπαλες.

Κι ενώ οι Πολεμίστριες Sailor μάχονταν για τη ζωή τους, ο Neo επέστρεφε στο σπίτι του από τη δουλειά του μέχρι που δέχτηκε ένα επείγον σήμα:

-Ακούω...

-Χρειαζόμαστε βοήθεια Neo. Σε παρακαλώ...Κάνε γρήγορα...Δεν ξέρουμε για πόσο θα αντέξουμε ακόμα...Του έλεγε η Sailor Moon από τη άλλη πλευρά.

-Έρχομαι αμέσως! Απάντησε αυτός κι έκλεισε τη σύνδεση. Χωρίς να χάσει καθόλου χρόνο, μεταμορφώθηκε:

TWIN-HEADED POWER! MAKE UP!

Κι αμέσως έφτασε στο σημείο της μονομαχίας ιδιαίτερα εντυπωσιακά χτυπώντας με κλωτσιά στον αέρα την Sailor Terror στο κεφάλι για να την ξαπλώσει καταγής. Εκείνη μόλις σηκώθηκε και τον είδε, του είπε:

-Neo...Υπάρχει κάποιος που θα ήθελα να δεις! Είπε κι επιτέλους το αντίγραφο που είχαν δημιουργήσει, ρίχτηκε στη μάχη. Ο αληθινός Neo όμως δεν πτοήθηκε κι άρχισε να τρέχει προς το μέρος του με το σπαθί του προτεταμένο κι έτσι άρχισε και η δική τους σύγκρουση, αφού χτύπησαν τα όπλα τους, πιάστηκαν στα χέρια για λίγο, μετά το χωρισμό τους, ο αληθινός Neo δοκίμασε μια γυριστή κλωτσιά αλλά αστόχησε και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό δέχτηκε ένα χτύπημα στο στήθος από το σπαθί του αντιπάλου του . Εκνευρισμένος από αυτό, τον χτύπησε με το δικό του ξίφος στο στήθος ανταποδίδοντας το χτύπημα και τον έστειλε πίσω στην ομάδα του.

-Αυτό είναι το καλύτερό σας! Τους είπε τότε ειρωνικά η Sailor Terror.

-Δεν είδες τίποτα ακόμα!

-Εσείς δεν είδατε τίποτα! Ας ενωθούμε! Διέταξε τότε η Terror.

-Τι είπε;! Αναρωτήθηκε τότε ο Neo έκπληκτος.

-Έχουν κι αυτές την Επίθεση του Πλανήτη των Sailor;! Είπε και η Sailor Moon σοκαρισμένη. Πριν προλάβουν όμως να συνέλθουν οι αντίπαλοί τους είχαν ήδη ενώσει τις δυνάμεις τους...:

-ΠΥΡ! Έδωσε τη διαταγή η Terror και η επίθεσή τους χτύπησε την ομάδα του Neo με τέτοια σφοδρότητα που τους σώριασε όλους στο έδαφος.

-Δεν μπορεί! Είπε τότε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Περιμέναμε περισσότερα από εσάς Πολεμίστριες Sailor! Τις ειρωνεύτηκε πάλι η Sailor Terror.

-Πρέπει να υποχωρήσουμε προς το παρόν! Δεν έχουμε άλλη επιλογή! Ετοιμαστείτε για τηλεμεταφορά! Είπε τότε ο Neo που ήταν ακόμα κάτω μαζί με τις άλλες οι οποίες συμφώνησαν.

-Θα ξαναγυρίσουμε! Είπε τότε η Sailor Moon και μετά τηλεμεταφέρθηκαν και οι έξι στο σπίτι του Neo για ανασύνταξη.

-Που να πάρει...Τώρα είναι πιο επικίνδυνες...Είπε η Sailor Venus.

-Σωστά...Δε θα σταματήσουν μέχρι να μας δουν να συντριβόμαστε...Συμπλήρωσε και η Sailor Mars.

-Ηρεμήστε παιδιά. Ήμουν σίγουρος ότι αυτό θα συνέβαινε κάποτε γι αυτό έχω ένας σχέδιο. Δώστε μου αν θέλετε τα Στυλό σας.

Εκείνες του τα έδωσαν πρόθυμα κι αυτός βγάζοντας την καρφίτσα από τη ζώνη του, ελευθέρωσε ένα ποσό ενέργειας και το μεταβίβασε σε αυτά, έπειτα τους τα έδωσε πίσω

-Τι συνέβη τώρα...; Αναρωτήθηκε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Πέρασα ένα ποσό της δύναμής μου στη δική σας κι έτσι τώρα οι δυνάμεις σας ανανεώθηκαν στο έπακρο. Τώρα πάμε πίσω να τους δώσουμε ένα γερό μάθημα!  
-Ναι! Είπαν και οι πέντε και αμέσως ξαναγύρισαν στη μονομαχία αποφασισμένοι για τη νίκη.

Έτσι επέστρεψαν αποφασισμένες να επικρατήσουν και χωρίς καμία καθυστέρηση ρίχτηκαν για άλλη μια φορά στη μάχη, αλλά τώρα οι όροι αντιστράφηκαν. Πρώτη η Sailor Moon επικράτησε της Terror καταφέρνοντας δύο καλά χτυπήματα και αναγκάζοντάς την να υποχωρήσει, το ίδιο και ο Neo με τη σειρά του, καθώς όρμισε κατά μέτωπο στον ψεύτικο εαυτό του, δέχτηκε ένα χτύπημα από το σπαθί του αντιπάλου του, καθόλου όμως δεν τον απασχόλησε, αφού διασταύρωσαν τα όπλα τους για λίγη ώρα, μετά τον χτύπησε με μια γροθιά στο στομάχι και επισφράγισε την κυριαρχία του ανταποδίδοντας το χτύπημα στον ψεύτικο εαυτό του.

Από την άλλη, η Sailor Mars, είχε πάρει τον έλεγχο της δικής της σύγκρουσης χτυπώντας την Sailor Evil με μια Μπάλα Φωτιάς αφού πρώτα αντάλλαξαν μερικά ακόμα χτυπήματα, με τη σειρά της η Sailor Mercury είχε στριμώξει για τα καλά τώρα τη δική της αντίπαλο και είχε καταφέρει να τη βάλει στον πάγο, αλλά και η Sailor Venus δεν πήγαινε πίσω. Με χορευτικές κινήσεις είχε καταφέρει να ακινητοποιήσει την Sailor Alone κι έπειτα να την «αλυσοδέσει»¨με τη δική της επίθεση. Τελευταία και καλύτερη φυσικά η Sailor Jupiter η οποία πήδηξε ψηλά και εξαπέλυσε τη δύναμη του δόρατός της, αλλά και η χρωματιστή της εκδοχή έκανε το ίδιο με το σπαθί της κι έτσι βρέθηκαν κάτω και οι δυο τους.

Όταν ενσωματώθηκαν πάλι στις ομάδες τους, η Sailor Terror πρόσταξε:

-Θα επιτεθούμε ξανά με τη δύναμη του Πλανήτη των Sailor!

-Α ναι;! Κι εμείς μπορούμε να το κάνουμε! Απάντησε τότε η Sailor Jupiter

-Η δική σας επίθεση θα γίνει σκόνη!

-Αυτό θα το δούμε! Ας ενώσουμε τις δυνάμεις μας! Είπε τότε η Sailor Moon και η διαδικασία ξεκινούσε:

-ΔΥΝΑΜΗ ΤΟΥ ΦΕΓΓΑΡΙΟΥ!

-ΔΥΝΑΜΗ ΤΟΥ ΕΡΜΗ!

-ΔΥΝΑΜΗ ΤΟΥ ΑΡΗ!

-ΔΥΝΑΜΗ ΤΟΥ ΔΙΑ!

-ΔΥΝΑΜΗ ΤΗΣ ΑΦΡΟΔΙΤΗΣ!

Τότε άρχισε να παίρνει η καθεμιά το χαρακτηριστικό της χρώμα και η μεγάλη δύναμη συγκεντρωνόταν σταδιακά, την ίδια στιγμή ο Neo συγκέντρωνε τη δική του ενέργεια και την ένωνε με την άλλη και το αποτέλεσμα ήταν ιδιαίτερα εντυπωσιακό.

-Δε θα μας νικήσετε! Είπε τότε σε μια απέλπιδα προσπάθεια η Sailor Terror.

-Ήρθε το τέλος! ΠΛΑΝΗΤΗ ΤΩΝ SAILOR! ΕΠΙΘΕΣΗ!

Οι δύο ριπές συγκρούστηκαν βίαια αλλά αυτή τη φορά το αποτέλεσμα θα δικαίωνε τον Neo και τις φίλες του, η επίθεση ήταν τόσο ισχυρή που επικράτησε και στην κυριολεξία εξόντωσε την αντίπαλη ομάδα εξαφανίζοντάς την από το πρόσωπο της γης. Όταν τελείωσαν όλα, ο Neo είπε σηκώνοντας ψηλά τη γροθιά του:

-Αυτό ήταν...! Νικήσαμε! Κι έπειτα ξέσπασαν όλοι σε ξέφρενους πανηγυρισμούς για το κατόρθωμά τους. Ήταν όλοι πανευτυχείς και δικαιολογημένα. Για άλλη μια φορά, τα είχαν καταφέρει περίφημα, ο πλανήτης ήταν και πάλι ασφαλής. Μετά το κατόρθωμά τους λοιπόν, έφυγαν από εκεί και βρήκαν την ευκαιρία να ηρεμήσουν επιτέλους, πράγμα που το εκμεταλλεύτηκαν στο έπακρο...

Έτσι λοιπόν αυτή η περιπέτεια έληξε με επιτυχία για όλους. Ήταν καιρός να απολαύσουν την ηρεμία τους και να ασχοληθούν με αυτά που τους άρεσαν περισσότερο. Μετά από όλο αυτό, ο Neo ένιωσε έτοιμος να αντιμετωπίσει την προηγούμενη ζωή του και την κληρονομιά του παρελθόντος του, γι αυτό το λόγο, πήγε στο σπίτι του Atem αποκλειστικά γι αυτά το σκοπό:

-Περάστε! Φώναξε τότε εκείνος ακούγοντας να χτυπούν την πόρτα.

-Εγώ είμαι Φαραώ! Του είπε τότε ο Neo.

-Πέρασε, είναι ανοιχτά. Τον πρότρεψε τότε ο Atem και ο Neo μπήκε στο σαλόνι.

-Λοιπόν Φαραώ...ήρθε επιτέλους η ώρα. Μετά από όλα αυτά, νιώθω έτοιμος να αντιμετωπίσω το παρελθόν μου.

-Χαίρομαι που το ακούω αυτό αγόρι μου, αλλά πρώτα οφείλω να σε συγχαρώ για την πρόσφατη επιτυχία σου. Κι εσένα και τα άλλα κορίτσια. Θαύμασα τον τρόπο με τον οποία έδρασες σε αυτήν την περιπέτεια, φαίνεται πως ότι περάσαμε με τη Σφραγίδα, σε ωρίμασε και σε έκανε να σκέφτεσαι πιο ψύχραιμα. Μπράβο σου.

-Σε ευχαριστώ Φαραώ. Όμως δεν θα τα κατάφερνα ποτέ χωρίς τη δική σου βοήθεια, όλα όσα ξέρω, τα έμαθα από εσένα. Ήσουν κάτι παραπάνω από αδερφικός μου φίλος. Δε θα ξεχάσω ποτέ τη βοήθειά σου. Κι αν έμαθα να παίζω τερατομονομαχίες, το οφείλω πάλι σε σένα.

-Δεν ήταν τίποτα...Τώρα...Είσαι έτοιμος για τα αποκαλυπτήρια;

-Είμαι...Απάντησε ο Neo και τότε ο Atem ξεκρέμασε από το λαιμό του το Πάζλ της Χιλιετίας και το ακούμπησε στο τραπέζι.

-Τώρα άφησε το μυαλό σου να ταξιδέψει στο παρελθόν...Άφησε το Πάζλ να σε οδηγήσει...

Ο Neo τον άκουσε και άφησε τον εαυτό του ελεύθερο, τότε το αντικείμενο της Χιλιετίας άρχισε να ακτινοβολεί και το ταξίδι ξεκινούσε...:

Μερικές χιλιάδες χιλιόμετρα μακριά από τη γη, συγκεκριμένα στο φεγγάρι, το μοναδικό φυσικό μας δορυφόρο, βρισκόταν ένα πανέμορφο βασίλειο γνωστό με το όνομα «Ασημένια Χιλιετία» Κυβερνήτης του βασιλείου αυτού, ήταν ένα κορίτσι με όμορφα ξανθά μαλλιά και χαριτωμένο πρόσωπο. Ονομαζόταν Serenity. Ήταν μια έξυπνη και σοφή βασίλισσα, κυβερνούσε με λογική και σύνεση με αποτέλεσμα όλοι οι υπήκοοι του βασιλείου να είναι απόλυτα ευχαριστημένοι και να μην ακούγεται κανένα απολύτως άσχημο σχόλιο σε βάρος της. Μαζί της επίσης βρισκόταν και μια ομάδα τεσσάρων πολεμιστριών των οποίων καθήκον ήταν η ασφάλεια της βασίλισσας, επιπρόσθετα, η καθεμία ήταν πριγκίπισσα του πλανήτη που τις προστάτευε. Σε εκείνο το βασίλειο λοιπόν βρισκόταν κι ένας ταλαντούχος νεαρός με ξεχωριστή δύναμη που τον έλεγαν Neo. Ήταν ένα παιδί 18 ετών με μια ιδιαίτερη δύναμη την οποία δε γνώριζε ακόμα, ζούσε στο παλάτι και ήταν στην υπηρεσία της Βασίλισσας Serenity, κάτι σαν το δεξί της χέρι

Μια μέρα λοιπόν, ελεύθερος από φόρτο εργασίας, ο Neo αποφάσισε να κάνει μία βόλτα στους δρόμους του βασιλείου, όταν βγήκε από το παλάτι, αποφάσισε να πάει στο αθλητικό κέντρο προκειμένου να παρακολουθήσει τίποτε. Εκείνον τον καιρό γίνονταν οι προπονήσεις για το πρωτάθλημα καλλιτεχνικού πατινάζ το οποίο οργάνωνε κάθε χρόνο το βασίλειο. Αn και δεν ήταν καθόλου καλός σε αυτό, ο Neo σκέφτηκε να πάει να παρακολουθήσει, δεν είχε να χάσει τίποτα. Έτσι πέρασε τις πόρτες του κέντρου και βρέθηκε στην κύρια αίθουσα του παγοδρόμιου και είδε διάφορα άτομα να προσπαθούν να βελτιώσουν τις ικανότητές τους, και τη Βασίλισσα Serenity ανάμεσά τους. Από όλους αυτούς όμως, μια φιγούρα του προξένησε ιδιαίτερη εντύπωση.

Ένα κορίτσι με καστανά μαλλιά και υπέροχα πράσινα μάτια, έδειχνε να ξεχωρίζει μιας και οι κινήσεις της χαρακτηρίζονταν από τέλει συγχρονισμό, χάρη και απίστευτη ευλυγισία. Ήταν η Πριγκίπισσα του Δία, πιο γνωστή ως Sailor Jupiter. Φυσιολογικά κέρδισε την προσοχή του Neo o οποίος δεν ξεκολλούσε τα μάτια του από πάνω της:

«Δεν έχω ξαναδεί ποτέ κάτι τέτοιο...Είναι πραγματικά υπέροχο...»

Όταν τελικά συνήλθε, συνέχισε να παρακολουθεί με το ίδιο ενδιαφέρον για αρκετή ώρα. Όταν η προπόνηση τελείωσε, κατέβηκε στο παγοδρόμιο και πήγε κατευθείαν σε εκείνη για να τη συγχαρεί:

-Συγχαρητήρια...ήταν πάρα πολύ καλό...

-Ε...Ευχαριστώ...Απάντησε εκείνη και του έδωσε το χέρι. Εκείνος ανταπέδωσε μη μπορώντας να ξεκολλήσει τα μάτια του από τα δικά της:

«Τi όμορφα μάτια που έχει...» Σκεφτόταν ξανά και ξανά.

-Είσαι εντάξει...; Τον ρώτησε τότε εκείνη όταν κατάλαβε ότι το μυαλό του κάπου αλλού ταξίδευε

-Εεεε...ναι. Μια χαρά είμαι...Είπε αυτός αφήνοντας το χέρι του.

-Με συγχωρείς...αλλά πρέπει να φύγω τώρα...

-Κι εγώ πρέπει να...φύγω...Ίσως με χρειαστεί η Βασίλισσα.

-Στο παλάτι πηγαίνεις; Τον ρώτησε εκείνη.

-Ναι...Θέλεις...να πάμε μαζί...; Αν πηγαίνεις εκεί φυσικά...

-Ναι...δηλαδή...Πάμε...Του απάντησε τότε εκείνη αλλά ήταν εμφανές ότι ακόμα τον ντρεπόταν, όμως τον ακολούθησε κι έτσι ξεκίνησαν για το παλάτι πιασμένοι από το χέρι...

Όταν έφτασαν και πέρασαν την πύλη, η Βασίλισσα Serenity που τους είδε από την κορυφή του πύργου, χαμογέλασε:

-Για κοίτα...Τι έχουμε εδώ πέρα...Αλήθεια φαίνονται τόσο ταιριαστό ζευγάρι...Είπε και αποσύρθηκε στο εσωτερικό, όσο για τον Neo συνόδεψε την Πριγκίπισσα του Δία μέχρι τα ιδιαίτερα διαμερίσματά της και μετά αποσύρθηκε. Παράλληλα σκεφτόταν:

«Μα τι μου συμβαίνει τέλος πάντων...; Πρώτη μου φορά αισθάνομαι έτσι. Μήπως είμαι ερωτευμένος και δεν το έχω καταλάβει ακόμα...; Πάντως όπως και να έχει το πράγμα, τα μάτια της είναι πραγματικά υπέροχα...»

Όλες αυτές οι σκέψεις του, τον έκαναν να μη μπορεί να συγκεντρωθεί. Γι αυτό το λόγο βγήκε από τον πύργο και πήγε στον κήπο να πάρει λίγο αέρα. Τη σιωπή του κήπου την έσπαζε το σιντριβάνι που βρισκόταν στο κέντρο του. Εκεί κάθισε ο Neo και απορροφήθηκε από τις ονειροπολήσεις του, μέχρι που η Serenity η οποία είχε έρθει πίσω του, τον επανέφερε στην πραγματικότητα:

-Τι σου συμβαίνει Neo Έμοιαζες να μη είσαι σε αυτόν τον κόσμο...Σου συμβαίνει τίποτα...

Τότε εκείνος απάντησε:

-Όχι μια χαρά είμαι σας διαβεβαιώ...

-Έλα τώρα...Σε μένα μπορείς να το πεις...Ξέρεις ότι θα σε βοηθήσω αν μπορώ...Μήπως έχει να κάνει με την Πριγκίπισσα του Δία...;

-Πού το ξέρετε...;

-Μα σας είδα όταν ερχόσασταν...Σας είδα και σας καμάρωσα, φαίνεστε πολύ ταιριαστό ζευγάρι...

-Μας είδατε...;

-Σε παρακαλώ...Μη νιώθεις ντροπή...Είμαι πολύ χαρούμενη που σας είδα μαζί. Πιστεύω ότι φαίνεστε πολύ όμορφα μαζί...

-Θα ανταποκριθεί όμως...; Αυτό με προβληματίζει...

-Μην ανησυχείς...Είναι πολύ ντροπαλή και δύσκολα θα επιχειρήσει να κάνει την πρώτη κίνηση, ίσως νιώθει το ίδιο για σένα αλλά να διστάζει να σου το εξομολογηθεί, μάλλον θα πρέπει να κινηθείς εσύ πρώτος αλλά θα πρέπει να το χειριστείς πού προσεκτικά. Δε σε φοβάμαι όμως εσένα.

-Ίσως έχεις δίκιο...Θα προσέχω πάρα πολύ...Τελικά ίσως είμαι ερωτευμένος.

-Κι εγώ το ίδιο πιστεύω, έχεις τα συμπτώματα της «αρρώστιας» αυτής

-Προφανώς τα έχω...Καλύτερα όμως να αποσυρθώ τώρα. Νιώθω κουρασμένος...

-Εντάξει, μπορείς να φύγεις. Πάντως αν χρειαστείς βοήθεια, μη διστάσεις να μου τη ζητήσεις...

-Θα το έχω υπόψη μου. Απάντησε τότε ο Neo και μπήκε ξανά στο παλάτι για να πάει στο δωμάτιό του να ξεκουραστεί. Ήταν μια γεμάτη μέρα γι αυτόν και χρειαζόταν ανάπαυση. Έτσι κάθισε στο γραφείο του και συνέχισε τις ονειροπολήσεις του, μέχρι που αποφάσισε να πέσει να κοιμηθεί...

Την επόμενη μέρα ξύπνησε ο Neo και χωρίς να χρονοτριβεί, ξεκίνησε μια δουλειά που του ανέθεσε η βασίλισσα Serenity, την εκτέλεσε με επιτυχία καθώς δούλεψε σκληρά πάνω στο θέμα της. Όταν τελείωσε, είχε το χρόνο να ασχοληθεί και με τα δικά του. Συγκεκριμένα, αποφάσισε να κάνει την πρώτη κίνηση για να προσεγγίσει την Πριγκίπισσα του Δία μιας και έβλεπε ότι εκείνη τον ντρεπόταν ακόμα και δίσταζε να του μιλήσει. Τελικά το έκανε και το εγχείρημά του στέφθηκε με επιτυχία, κατάφεραν να συνδεθούν και όσο ο χρόνος περνούσε, η σχέση τους γινόταν όλο και πιο δυνατή και ξεπερνούσε τα όρια μιας απλής φιλίας. Όμως κάθε βήμα το οποίο έκανε ο Neo, κατεχόταν από αμφιβολία για το αν θα ήταν επιτυχημένη ή όχι, σε σημείο που άρχισε να πιστεύει ότι δεν ανήκει εδώ πέρα.

Αυτές οι δυσάρεστες σκέψεις φούντωναν όσο ο καιρός περνούσε και για την ακρίβεια, μια μέρα που καθόταν στο γραφείο του δωματίου του, ελεύθερος από υποχρεώσεις, σκεφτόταν:

«Δε μου λείπει τίποτα εδώ...Και όλοι μου έχουν αδυναμία...Όμως κάτι λείπει...Δεν ανήκω εδώ...Νομίζω ότι πρέπει να φύγω...Νιώθω ότι τους είμαι βάρος εδώ πέρα...Σίγουρα η βασίλισσα θα στενοχωρηθεί αλλά...Δεν έχω άλλη επιλογή...θα πάω στη Γη...»

Οι επόμενες μέρες έρχονταν κι έφευγαν με τον ίδιο τρόπο. Ο Neo δεν ήταν ο εαυτός του και ήταν διαρκώς αφημένος, ώσπου τελικά πήρα τη μεγάλη απόφαση να εγκαταλείψει το βασίλειο. Στο άκουσμα αυτής, η Βασίλισσα Serenity, έπεσε από τα σύννεφα:

-Πώς...; Δεν μπορεί...να είναι αλήθεια... Μόλις είπες...ότι θα φύγεις...; Δεν μπορεί...Μάλλον πλάκα μου κάνεις...

-Δεν άκουσες λάθος...και δεν κάνω καθόλου πλάκα...Η απόφασή μου είναι οριστική.

-Μα...Δεν καταλαβαίνω...

-Το σκεφτόμουν εδώ και καιρό τώρα...και ήταν πραγματικά μια δύσκολη απόφαση. Νιώθω ότι σας είμαι περιττό βάρος...Δεν σας ζητήθηκε να με πάρετε κοντά σας...Αλλά...Θέλω να είμαι εντάξει με τη συνείδησή μου...

-Μα δεν μπορείς να φύγεις έτσι...Σε χρειαζόμαστε...κανείς δεν μπορεί να τα καταφέρει καλύτερα από σένα...

-Λυπάμαι...Αλλά δεν γίνεται αλλιώς...

-Όμως δεν είναι τα πράγματα τόσο εύκολα όσο τα παρουσιάζεις...Δεν ξέρεις ότι αν φύγεις, κάποια θα στενοχωρηθεί πολύ...;

-Το ξέρω...Αλλά ίσως είναι καλύτερα έτσι...Όμως κάποτε μπορεί να επιστρέψω...

-Απ' ότι φαίνεται δεν μπορώ να σε μεταπείσω...Το μόνο που μπορώ να κάνω, είναι να σου ευχηθώ καλή τύχη στο καινούριο σου ταξίδι. Πού όμως σκοπεύεις να πας τώρα...;

-Σκέφτομαι να γυρίσω πίσω στη Γη...Το Βασίλειο της Αιγύπτου, είναι το μόνο που βρίσκεται σε ακμή αυτήν την εποχή...Έχω ακούσει ότι ο Φαραώ που κυβερνά τώρα είναι ένας μεγάλος βασιλιάς και κυρίως μεγάλος άνθρωπος. Θα ζητήσω καταφύγιο στο παλάτι του. Είμαι βέβαιος ότι θα με αποδεχτεί...

-Εντάξει λοιπόν...να ξέρεις όμως ότι θα λείψεις σε όλους μας...

-Το γνωρίζω...Κι εσείς θα μου λείψετε...Είπε τελικά ο Neo και πήγε να ετοιμαστεί για την αναχώρησή του. Μετά από λίγες ώρες, ήταν έτοιμος να φύγει. Όταν έφτασε στην κεντρική πύλη, τον περίμενε εκεί η βασίλισσα για να τον αποχαιρετήσει:

-Λοιπόν...Ήρθε η ώρα...Σου εύχομαι καλό ταξίδι...θα λείψεις σε όλους μας...

-Σας ευχαριστώ...Είπε τότε ο Neo αλλά ήταν φανερό ότι δεν είχε όρεξη για πολλές κουβέντες. Η καρδιά του ήταν ήδη βαριά...Το μόνο που αρκέστηκε να κάνει η βασίλισσα, ήταν να του πιάσει στοργικά το χέρι και να περπατήσει λίγο μαζί του μέχρι να χωριστούν...

Έτσι λοιπόν ο Νέο εγκατέλειψε το Βασίλειο της Ασημένιας Χιλιετίας και καλούταν να αρχίσει πάλι από το μηδέν. Η τηλεμεταφοιρά τον οδήγησε έξω από το Βασίλειο της Αιγύπτου αλλά οι καιρικές συνθήκες ήταν ασυνήθιστες για εκείνον. Μέσα σε μία ώρα άρχισε να καταβάλλεται από εξάντληση καθώς η ζέστη ήταν πολλή γι αυτόν, όμως δεν έχασε το θάρρος του, συνέχισε την πορεία του προσπαθώντας α σκέφτεται θετικά:

«Πρέπει να φτάσω στην πόλη...ότι κι αν γίνει πρέπει να τα καταφέρω...» Έλεγε και ξανάλεγε στον εαυτό του για να μένει δυνατός. Τελικά μετά από πολλή προσπάθεια, κατάφερε να φτάσει στην πρωτεύουσα του Βασιλείου αλλά οι δυνάμεις του δεν ήταν αρκετές για να συνεχίσει και σωριάστηκε στο έδαφος εξαντλημένος. Για καλή του τύχη, εκείνη τη στιγμή περνούσαν από εκεί δύο από τους Ιερούς Φύλακες του Φαραώ, ο Seto, ο Φύλακας του Σκήπτρου της Χιλιετίας και ο Sada, ο Φύλακας του Κλειδιού της Χιλιετίας. Πρώτος ο Seto είδε τον Neo κάτω, ανίκανο να μιλήσει και να κινηθεί μιας και η εξάντληση τον είχε καταβάλλει:

-Τι γίνεται εδώ πέρα...; Sada! Έλα γρήγορα!

-Τι συμβαίνει Άρχοντα Seto;

-Πρέπει να βοηθήσουμε αυτό το παιδί...Δείχνει να υποφέρει από εξάντληση.

Ο Sada συμφώνησε και πλησίασε πιο κοντά. Ξαφνικά το Κλειδί που κρατούσε στο χέρι του, άρχισε να ακτινοβολεί:

-Άρχοντα Seto...Στάσου...Τι είναι αυτό...; Η δύναμη μέσα του...Είναι πολύ ισχυρή...Προσπάθησε να πει αλλά η δύναμη που ένιωσε διαμέσου του αντικειμένου του, ήταν εξαιρετικά μεγάλη. Και η κραυγή του Δικεφάλου Αετού, τον γονάτισε.

-Τι συμβαίνει Sada;

-Δεν έχω νιώσει...ποτέ ένα τόσο δυνατό πνεύμα...Η ενέργεια που εκπέμπει...Μπορεί να ξεπερνά και αυτήν των Αιγύπτιων Θεών...

-Μιλάς σοβαρά;! Τότε προτείνω να τον πάμε στο Φαραώ...Πρέπει να το δει αυτό οπωσδήποτε.

Όσο αυτοί συζητούσαν, ο Neo είχε αρχίσει να συνέρχεται, όταν άνοιξε τα μάτια του, είδε την αλλαγή στο σκηνικό:

-Που...Πού βρίσκομαι...;

-Ηρέμησε παιδί μου...Είσαι ασφαλής εδώ...Προσπάθησε να τον ηρεμήσει ο Sada.

-Ποιοι είστε εσείς...;

-Είμαστε δύο από τους έξι Ιερούς Φύλακες του Φαραώ. Εγώ είμαι ο Sada κι αυτός είναι ο Seto. Φαίνεσαι πολύ ταλαιπωρημένος, προτείνω να σε πάμε στο βασιλιά μας...

-Ευχαριστώ...Απάντησε τότε ο Neo και στηρίχτηκε στους ώμους των δύο φυλάκων και σιγά σιγά, κατευθύνθηκαν προς το παλάτι του Φαραώ...

-Τι σε έφερε στο Βασίλειό μας; Τον ρώτησε σε κάποια στιγμή ο Seto.

-Ζητώ καταφύγιο στη χώρα σας,,, Όσο για τα υπόλοιπα, θα σας τα εξηγήσω την κατάλληλη στιγμή...Απάντησε ο Neo.

-Seto, μην τον ταλαιπωρείς περισσότερο, δε βλέπεις σε τι κατάσταση βρίσκεται...Αν δεν τον βρίσκαμε εμείς, ποιος ξέρει τι θα μπορούσε να του συμβεί...

-Έχεις δίκιο...Μπορώ τουλάχιστον να ρωτήσω το όνομά σου...;

-Ναι, με λένε Neo. Απάντησε εκείνος και σε λίγη ώρα είχαν φτάσει έξω από τις πύλες του παλατιού, μόλις το έκαναν, ο Neo μπορούσε τουλάχιστον να περπατήσει μόνος του.

-Λοιπόν φτάσαμε...Εδώ είναι το παλάτι του Φαραώ Atem. Του ανώτατού ηγέτη της Αιγύπτου. Ανέλαβε να εξηγήσει ο Sada.

Ακούγοντας τις ομιλίες, βγήκε έξω άλλη μία από τους ιερούς Φύλακες. Ονομαζόταν Ίσιδα και κρατούσε το Περιδέραιο της Χιλιετίας:

-Καλώς ορίσατε. Ποιος είναι αυτός ο νεαρός που είναι μαζί σας...; Τους ρώτησε.

-Τον βρήκαμε κατά τη διάρκεια της περιπολίας. Σε παρακαλώ, οδήγησέ τον στο Φαραώ...Υπάρχει σοβαρός λόγος. Της ζήτησε ο Seto.

-Πολύ καλά. Απάντησε εκείνη κι ανέλαβε να τον συνοδέψει στην αίθουσα του θρόνου ενώ παράλληλα τον ρώτησε:

-Δε φαίνεται να είσαι από τα μέρη μας νεαρέ μου. Από πού έρχεσαι;

-Θα σας τα εξηγήσω όλα στην ώρα τους. Προς το παρόν θα ήθελα να δω το βασιλιά σας και να απευθυνθώ στην ευγενική του καρδιά...

-Μη φοβάσαι καθόλου. Ο βασιλιάς μας είναι ευγενικός και δίκαιος, σίγουρα θα σε ακούσει κι αν μπορεί, θα σε βοηθήσει.

-Το ξέρω...Αυτός είναι και ο λόγος που είμαι εδώ..

-Ορίστε φτάσαμε, μια στιγμή να σε αναγγείλω...Του είπε η Ίσιδα και προχώρησε προς το θρόνο που βρισκόταν καθιστάς ο Atem.

-Με συγχωρείτε Φαραώ μου...

-Τι συμβαίνει Ίσιδα; Τη ρώτησε τότε ο Atem με περιέργεια.

-Ένας νεαρός πολεμιστής προφανώς, ζητάει να σας δει...

-Να περάσει! Έδωσε τότε τη διαταγή.

Τότε εκείνη του έκανε νόημα να προχωρήσει πιο μέσα, εκείνος προχώρησε και όταν έφτασε, προσκύνησε με σεβασμό.

-Καλώς όρισες νεαρέ μου φίλε...Τι σε φέρνει στο βασίλειό μου...;

-Βασιλιά μου... Απευθύνομαι στα αγνά σου αισθήματα...Ζητώ καταφύγιο στο βασίλειό σου. Έρχομαι από πολύ μακριά και ζητώ ταπεινά το έλεος σου...

Εκείνος αφού σκέφτηκε για λίγα λεπτά, πήρε την απόφαση του:

-Πώς σε λένε αγόρι μου...;

-Neo είναι το όνομά μου...

-Φαίνεσαι ειλικρινής και δείχνεις να έχεις αγνή καρδιά...Γι αυτό θα σε πάρω κοντά μου. Του είπε και αφού σηκώθηκε από το θρόνο του, πρόσταξε τους Φύλακές του:

-Ακούστε με καλά! Από εδώ και πέρα αυτός ο μαχητής θα είναι υπό την προστασία μου! Οδηγήστε τον στα ιδιαίτερα διαμερίσματά μου! Δώστε του όσο φαγητό και νερό επιθυμεί και φροντίστε να ξεκουραστεί καλά! Φαίνεται πολύ ταλαιπωρημένος!

-Μάλιστα! Απάντησαν όλοι μαζί κι αμέσως οδήγησαν τον Neo στα διαμερίσματα του Atem για να τον περιποιηθούν κατά τη διαταγή του Φαραώ, έπειτα εκείνος ξανακάθισε στο θρόνο του.

-Αυτό το παιδί φαίνεται να έχει κάτι πολύ ιδιαίτερο πάνω του. Τι λες κι εσύ Βασιλιά μου; Τον ρώτησε ο έμπιστος σύμβουλός του, ο Άρχοντας Shimon.

-Μπορεί και να έχεις δίκιο. Κι εγώ το ένιωσα. Του απάντησε τότε ο Φαραώ και στα λόγια του, κρυβόταν ένα βαθύτερο μυστήριο...

Στο μεταξύ οι Φύλακες του Φαραώ, εκτελούσαν κατά γράμμα τις διαταγές του, μέσα σε λίγα λεπτά ο Neo έχαιρε της περιποίησης των Ιερών Φυλάκων. Όταν τελείωσαν, ο Neo είχε κιόλας αποκοιμηθεί και ο Seto είπε σε έναν ακόμα Φύλακα που λεγόταν Karim και κρατούσε τη Ζυγαριά της Χιλιετίας:

-Υπάρχει κάτι πολύ περίεργο σε αυτό το παιδί...

-Τι εννοείς; Τον ρώτησε τότε ο Karim.

-O Sada είδε ότι στο σώμα αυτού του νεαρού, υπάρχει ένα πανίσχυρο πνεύμα και ισχυρίζεται ότι κρύβει ενέργεια που είναι ίσως ανώτερη των Αιγύπτιων Θεών.

-Τι είπες;! Είπε τότε ο Karim σοκαρισμένος.

-Εννοείς ότι αυτός ο μαχητής κατέχει ένα πλάσμα δυνατότερο από τους Θεούς της Αιγύπτου; Μπήκε στη μέση ο Mahad, κάτοχος του Δαχτυλιδιού της Χιλιετίας.

-Αυτό ακριβώς εννοώ...Ο Φαραώ πρέπει να το μάθει αυτό επειγόντως...Ήταν τα τελευταία λόγια του Seto πριν αποχωρήσει για να πληροφορήσει τον Atem για την ανακάλυψή τους...Όταν το έμαθε αυτό ο Φαραώ, τον ρώτησε κάπως ταραγμένος:

-Είσαι σίγουρος γι αυτό που λες Seto;! Αυτό το παιδί κρατά δύναμη μεγαλύτερη των Αιγύπτιων θεών;!

-Ναι Βασιλιά μου...Ο Sada ανακάλυψε με το Κλειδί της Χιλιετίας ένα πανίσχυρο πνεύμα μέσα στο σώμα αυτού του νέου, αλλά δεν μπόρεσε να δει τι ακριβώς ήταν...

-Κατάλαβα. Τώρα θα το χειριστώ εγώ το ζήτημα, όσο για σας, μην πειράξετε αυτόν τον νέο πριν σιγουρευτούμε για τις προθέσεις του. Έγινα κατανοητός;!

-Ναι κύριε...Απάντησε τότε ο Seto και αποχώρησε...

Τα λόγια αυτά βύθισαν το φαραώ σε σκέψεις. Αν ο Neo κατείχε δύναμη μεγαλύτερη των θεών της Αιγύπτου, τότε ο φαραώ κρατούσε στα χέρια του ένα πολύ μεγάλο δώρο. Γι αυτό το λόγο αποφάσισε να πάει στα διαμερίσματά του και να τον επισκεφθεί. Όταν το έκανε, ο Neo κοιμόταν ακόμα και δε θέλησε να τον ενοχλήσει, απλά στάθηκε από πάνω του και περίμενε να ξυπνήσει, ενώ παράλληλα σκεφτόταν:

«Ίσως αυτά που είπε ο Άρχοντας Shimon ήταν αλήθεια, ίσως αυτός ο νεαρός έχει κάτι το ιδιαίτερο πάνω του...Στάσου...Τώρα θυμήθηκα...Στο ναό μου, πάνω από τις πλάκες των Αιγύπτιων Θεών, υπάρχει μία ακόμα πλάκα, όμως είναι κενή...Μπορεί να...Είναι αυτός που προβλέπουν οι γραφές...Αυτός που θα με διαδεχθεί στο θρόνο της Αιγύπτου...; Μάλλον είναι νωρίς ακόμα για να καταλήξω σε κάποιο συμπέρασμα, το μόνο που μπορώ να κάνω τώρα, είναι να περιμένω, αν και κάτι μου λέει ότι δεν κάνω λάθος...»

Τελικά ο Neo ξύπνησε από το βαθύ του ύπνο και το πρώτο πράγμα που είδε, ήταν τον Atem να στέκεται δίπλα του.

-Ξύπνησες βλέπω...Πώς αισθάνεσαι...; Τον ρώτησε τότε ο Atem

-Νιώθω ήδη πολύ καλύτερα. Σε ευχαριστώ Φαραώ μου...Απάντησε τότε ο Neo.

-Ήσουν σε άσχημη κατάσταση όταν ήρθες, χαίρομαι που ξαναβρήκες τις δυνάμεις σου.

-Σας είμαι υπόχρεος...

-Τώρα...Πιστεύω ότι είναι καιρός να μου πεις κάποια πράγματα για σένα. Θα ήθελα να σου κάνω κάποιες ερωτήσεις. Θα μπορέσεις να μου απαντήσεις σε αυτές

-Θέλω να πιστεύω πως ναι. Τι θέλεις να μάθεις;

-Πες μου όμως πρώτα Neo...Από πού έρχεσαι...;

-Και να σου πω, δεν πρόκειται να με πιστέψεις...

-Δοκίμασέ με...

-Αφού το θέτεις έτσι...Θα σου πω...Κοίτα ψηλά στους ουρανούς...Έρχομαι από το Βασίλειο του Φεγγαριού...Το βασίλειο της Ασημένιας Χιλιετίας...

-Δεν...Δεν μπορεί να είναι αλήθεια...Υπάρχει βασίλειο και στο Φεγγάρι...Δεν μπορώ να το πιστέψω...

-Δεν έχω λόγο να σου πω ψέματα Φαραώ... Όχι μόνο υπάρχει, αλλά είναι και πάνω στη μεγαλύτερη ακμή του, με τη σοφή διακυβέρνηση της Βασίλισσας Serenity. Όμως ένιωσα ότι δεν ήμουν μέρος αυτού του κόσμου. Έτσι έφυγα από το Βασίλειο της Ασημένιας Χιλιετίας και ζήτησα καταφύγιο στο δικό σου...

-Καταλαβαίνω...Πες μου όμως κάτι άλλο σε παρακαλώ...

-Αν μπορώ...

-Ο Seto μού είπε ότι ανακάλυψαν ένα πολύ δυνατό πνεύμα να ζει μέσα στο σώμα σου. Είναι αλήθεια αυτό;

-Δεν ξέρω Φαραώ, αλλά από τότε που ήμουν παιδί, μου έλεγαν ότι έχω κάτι το ιδιαίτερο. Ίσως να είναι αυτό το πνεύμα που βρήκαν οι Φύλακές σου...

-Ξέρεις Neo...Υπάρχει κάτι που...πρέπει να μάθεις...

-Και τα είναι αυτό...; Ρώτησε εκείνος γεμάτος περιέργεια.

-Θα σου εξηγήσω, αλλά στο μεταξύ τι θα έλεγες να κάνουμε μια βόλτα στους δρόμους της πόλης για να δεις κιόλας το νέο σου περιβάλλον;

-Δεν είναι κακή ιδέα. Συμφώνησε τότε ο Neo και σηκώθηκε όρθιος για να ακολουθήσει τον Atem που προπορευόταν.

Έτσι λοιπόν ξεκίνησαν τον περίπατό τους στους δρόμους της πόλης, αλλά ο Neo δεν έμαθε όλα όσα ζητούσε.

-Πώς σου φαίνεται λοιπόν το μέρος; Τον ρώτησε ο Atem.

-Είναι πολύ όμορφα εδώ...Όμως μου χρωστάς κάποιες απαντήσεις Φαραώ...Τι ήταν αυτό που είπες για το πνεύμα που ζει στο σώμα μου;

-Έλεγα λοιπόν ότι θηρίο που ζει στο σώμα σου είναι πανίσχυρο και φημολογείται ότι κρύβει δύναμη μεγαλύτερη και από αυτήν των Αιγύπτιων Θεών...

-Αυτό δεν το ξέρω για να σου το πω...

-Όπως σου είπα και πριν, υπάρχει κάτι που πρέπει να μάθεις...Στο ναό μου, υπάρχουν τρεις πλάκες που αντιπροσωπεύουν τρία πανίσχυρα τέρατα. Τους Αιγύπτιους θεούς. Αυτά τα τέρατα μπορούν να ισοπεδώσουν τα πάντα στο διάβα τους, έχουν σώσει το βασίλειο άπειρες φορές...

-Και πάλι δεν καταλαβαίνω...Τι έχει να κάνει αυτό με μένα;

-Αυτό που δε γνωρίζει κανείς, είναι ότι πάνω από τις πλάκες των Αιγύπτιων Θεών, υπάρχει άλλη μία η οποία είναι κενή...Ίσως αυτό έχει να κάνει με σένα...

-Μπορείς σε παρακαλώ να γίνεις πιο σαφής Φαραώ...;

-Το τέρας που κατοικεί μέσα σου, είναι το κλειδί για το βασίλειό μας. Έχω ένα ισχυρό προαίσθημα ότι εσύ είσαι αυτός που προβλέπουν οι γραφές.

-Τι είναι αυτά που μου λες;

-Σύντομα θα το ανακαλύψεις...Έχω μια βάσιμη υποψία ότι ο θρόνος μου θα γίνει δικός σου. Θα τον κληρονομήσεις από μένα σύντομα...

Τα λόγια του Atem τάραξαν τον Neo για τα καλά. Ούτε στα πιο τρελά του όνειρα δεν περίμενε να ακούσει κάτι τέτοιο, όμως την ίδια στιγμή κανείς από τους δύο δεν ήξερε ότι μια φιγούρα κρυμμένη στις σκιές, τους παρακολουθούσε και δεν είχε φιλικές διαθέσεις, αντιθέτως, σε κάποιο σημείο που οι δυο τους είχαν γυρίσει την πλάτη τους, ένα βέλος ποτισμένο με ισχυρό δηλητήριο, έφυγε και σφύριζε απειλητικά με στόχο το Φαραώ. Τον ήχο όμως τον αντιλήφθηκε ο Neo και μπαίνοντας μπροστά του, άπλωσε το χέρι του και η κόκκινη αστραπή που βγήκε από αυτό, αρχικά κατέστρεψε το βέλος και μετά χτύπησε το άτομο που το έστειλε σωριάζοντάς το αναίσθητο στο έδαφος μπροστά στα έκπληκτα μάτια του Βασιλιά της Αιγύπτου.

-Είσαι καλά Φαραώ; Τον ρώτησε όταν τελείωσαν όλα.

-Ναι, Μου έσωσες τη ζωή...Ακριβώς όπως προέβλεπαν οι γραφές...Τώρα είμαι σίγουρος για τα λεγόμενά μου. Εσύ είσαι ο εκλεκτός που θα κληρονομήσει το θρόνο μου...

Χωρίς να χάσουν καιρό, γύρισαν και οι δυο στο παλάτι και ο Φαραώ έβγαλε διαταγή να συγκεντρωθεί ο λαός για να τους μιλήσει.

Έτσι κι έγινε, την επόμενη κιόλας μέρα ο λαός ήταν ήδη συγκεντρωμένος έξω από τις πύλες του παλατιού και περίμενε υπομονετικά την εμφάνιση του Φαραώ ο οποίος τελικά εμφανίστηκε και είχε και τον Neo μαζί του. Μέσα σε ξέφρενους πανηγυρισμούς, ο Atem έχρισε τον Neo σαν νόμιμο διάδοχο του θρόνου της Αιγύπτου, όμως τίποτα δεν είχε κριθεί ακόμα. Τα χειρότερα δεν είχαν έρθει ακόμα και δε θα αργούσαν...

Μία εβδομάδα μετά, μια νέα απειλή ερχόταν από το βασίλειο των Σκιών για να κατακτήσει το βασίλειο της Αιγύπτου. Μια ομάδα κακών Πολεμιστριών Sailor σχεδίαζε να εισβάλει στο βασίλειο με σκοπό να το καταστρέψει και μετά να επιβάλουν την κυριαρχία τους σε αυτό.

Όλα ξεκίνησαν με τρομερές καταστροφές που κινητοποίησαν τον Atem και τον Neo οι οποίοι σε συνεργασία με του Φύλακες της Ιερής Αυλής φυγάδευσαν τους πολίτες και ήταν ελεύθεροι να ασχοληθούν με αυτήν την απειλή.

Όμως αυτή η σατανική ομάδα δεν δρούσε μόνη της, είχαν στη διάθεση τους τη σκοτεινή μαγεία προερχόμενη από το ίδιο το Βασίλειο του Σκότους. Χάρη σε αυτήν, κατάφεραν να σκορπίσουν τον όλεθρο και το χάος στο πέρασμά τους αλλά και πάλι δεν τρόμαζαν το Φαραώ και τους γενναίους του στρατιώτες οι οποίοι με τη βοήθεια των πλασμάτων της Σκιάς, ήταν σε θέση να τις αναχαιτίσουν προσωρινά μέχρι να βρουν την ευκαιρία να συνταχθούν και πάλι για την τελική αναμέτρηση:

-Δε νίκησες ακόμα Φαραώ! Η πραγματική μάχη μόλις αρχίζει! Αν ενώσουμε τις δυνάμεις μας, το βασίλειό σου θα καταστραφεί! Του είπε τότε η Sailor Death η οποία ηγούταν της αντίπαλης ομάδας.

-Κάνεις λάθος! Θα προστατέψω το βασίλειό μου και τους ανθρώπους που το κατοικούν! Δε θα το αφήσω να πέσει στα βρώμικα χέρια σου...Το ορκίζομαι στους Θεούς της Αιγύπτου! Της απάντησε ο Atem με αποφασιστικότητα.

-Αυτό θα το δούμε! Εμπρός! Εξουδετερώστε τον! Διέταξε τότε εκείνη αλλά ο Atem δεν είχε πει ακόμα την τελευταία του λέξη:

-Θρυλικοί Θεοί της Αιγύπτου παρακαλώ ακούστε το κάλεσμά μου! Στο όνομα κάθε Φαραώ που ήρθε πριν, σας καλώ τώρα!

Λέγοντας αυτά οι τρεις πλάκες που παρίσταναν τις μορφές του, άρχισαν να φωτίζονται και τα πνεύματά τους ξυπνούσαν από το λήθαργό τους για να βοηθήσουν το βασιλιά τους...

Παράλληλα, ο Neo ένιωθε μια μεγάλη αναστάτωση στο εσωτερικό του. Το πνεύμα του ήταν έτοιμο να ξυπνήσει και να ταχθεί στο πλευρό των Αιγύπτιων Θεών. Όταν έγινε αυτό, ήταν η ώρα της αποκάλυψης. Ένας τεράστιος Αετός με δύο κεφάλια και πολύ μεγαλύτερος από τους Αιγύπτιους Θεούς έκανε τη εμφάνισή του και στήθηκε από πάνω τους κάνοντας ακόμα και τον ίδιο το Φαραώ να τον κοιτάξει με δέος.

Όμως δεν σταμάτησε εκεί. Και οι τρεις θρυλικοί Θεοί μαζί με αυτόν τον αετό, ένωσαν τις δυνάμεις τους σε μια σαρωτική επίθεση ισοπεδώνοντας ολοκληρωτικά την ύπουλη ομάδα των κακών Πολεμιστριών από τις οποίες η Sailor Death αρκέστηκε στο να πει:

-Μπορεί να νίκησες αυτή τη φορά Φαραώ αλλά θα γυρίσουμε! Και με τη δύναμη του Ασημένιου Κρυστάλλου, θα σε καταστρέψουμε! Είπε κι εξαφανίστηκε από μπροστά τους.

Μόλις η μάχη τελείωσε, εξαφανίστηκαν και οι Θεοί. Τότε ο Atem είπε στον Neo:

-Είδες λοιπόν τι σου έλεγα...; Έχεις ένα πολύτιμο δώρο. Ο Αετός σου ίσως κάποτε σώσει την Αίγυπτο...Σαν διάδοχος του θρόνου, έχεις μια σπουδαία δύναμη που θα πλαισιώσει τους Θεούς της Αιγύπτου.

-Τώρα καταλαβαίνω...Άρχισε ο Neo να μπαίνει στο νόημα...όμως τα τελευταία λόγια της Sailor Death, τον βύθισαν σε σκέψεις...

-Καταφέραμε να τις διώξουμε αλλά σίγουρα θα ξαναγυρίσουν.

-Ναι...Αλλά εμένα κάτι άλλο με απασχολεί...Μίλησαν για τον Ασημένιο Κρύσταλλο...Όχι...Αν είναι αυτό που νομίζω...

-Τι σου συμβαίνει...;

-Αυτές οι Πολεμίστριες...σχεδιάζουν να επιτεθούν τώρα στο Φεγγάρι, στο Βασίλειο της Ασημένιας Χιλιετίας...Αν πάρουν τον Ασημένιο κρύσταλλο...τότε χαθήκαμε...Πρόκειται για μια τεράστια πηγή δύναμης, μπορεί ακόμα να καταστρέψει έναν ολόκληρο πλανήτη...

-Τότε πρέπει να το αποτρέψουμε. Από εμένα έχεις το ελεύθερο αν θέλεις να ταξιδέψεις για να προειδοποιήσεις και αργότερα θα έρθω κι εγώ ο ίδιος για να συνεννοηθούμε με τη βασίλισσα.

-Ευχαριστώ Βασιλιά μου...Δε θα σε απογοητεύσω...

-Πήγαινε τώρα...Ο χρόνος κυλάει...

Έτσι κι έγινε. Αφού προετοιμάστηκε, ο Neo ξεκίνησε το ταξίδι για την επιστροφή του στο Φεγγάρι, δε χρειάστηκε να περιμένει πολύ καθώς έφτασε ακριβώς έξω από τις ανοιχτές πόρτες του πύργου και προχώρησε με σίγουρα βήμα στο εσωτερικό...

Πρώτη τον είδε από το μπαλκόνι η Βασίλισσα Serenity κι αμέσως έτρεξε να τον υποδεχτεί...:

-Neo..! Δεν ξέρεις πόσο μα πόσο χαίρομαι που σε ξαναβλέπω...! Του είπε και τον αγκάλιασε θερμά.

-Κι εγώ χαίρομαι που επέστρεψα...Έρχομαι ως απεσταλμένος του Φαραώ της Αιγύπτου για να σας φέρω ένα πολύ σημαντικό μήνυμα...

-Τι είδους μήνυμα...; Συμβαίνει κάτι άσχημο στη Γη;

-Θα σας τα εξηγήσω όλα...Όμως πες μου σε παρακαλώ...Είναι εδώ...;

-Φυσικά...Είναι στο δωμάτιό της...Της λείπεις πάρα πολύ ξέρεις...Συνέχεια κοιτάζει προς τη Γη και σκέφτεται εσένα...

-Κι εμένα μου λείπει πάρα πολύ...Μπορώ να τη δω αυτή τη στιγμή...;

-Μα βέβαια, να σε συνοδέψω αν θέλεις...

-Σε ευχαριστώ αλλά θα προτιμούσα να πάω μόνος μου...Από στιγμή σε στιγμή μπορεί να έρθει ο Φαραώ για να σου εξηγήσει λεπτομερώς το λόγο για τον οποίο είμαι εδώ...

Εκείνη του χαμογέλασε και του είπε:

-Κατάλαβα. Σίγουρα θα χαρεί πάρα πολύ όταν σε δει.

-Το πιστεύω...Απάντησε εκείνος και προχώρησε μέσα στον πύργο με μοναδική του κατεύθυνση το δωμάτιο της Πριγκίπισσας του Δία...

Μετά από λίγα λεπτά, έφτασε και είδε ότι η πόρτα του δωματίου της ήταν ανοιχτή κι εκείνη ήταν έξω στο μπαλκόνι και ονειροπολούσε, μπήκε μέσα λοιπόν χωρίς να γίνει αντιληπτός κι έπειτα την πλησίασε από πίσω για να βάλει τα χέρια του πάνω στα μάτια της και να της πει χαμογελώντας:

-Μάντεψε ποιος...

-Αυτή η φωνή...Όμως δεν μπορεί...Είπε τότε εκείνη τρέμοντας κάπως και καθώς γύριζε, ο Neo έπαιρνε πίσω τα χέρια το και μόλις τον είδε, άφησε τον εαυτό της ελεύθερο κι έπεσε με δάκρυα χαράς στη αγκαλιά του και να πει ξανά:

-Δεν ξέρω πως έγινε...Αλλά...αλλά είμαι πολύ χαρούμενη που σε ξαναβλέπω...Μου έλειψες τόσο μα τόσο πολύ...

-Κι εσύ μου έλειψες αγάπη μου..

Περισσότερα λόγια δεν ήταν αναγκαία, το συναίσθημα ξεχείλιζε ολοκάθαρα, και οι δυο τους ήταν αγκαλιασμένοι για αρκετή ώρα με τον έναν να κοιτά στα μάτια του άλλου και αυτό τα έλεγε όλα...

Την ίδια στιγμή ο Φαραώ είχε φτάσει κι αυτός στο παλάτι και συναντήθηκε με τη Βασίλισσα Serenity για μιλήσουν για τον κίνδυνο που τους απειλούσε. Της εξήγησε επακριβώς για το τι επρόκειτο να συμβεί...

Όσο για τον Neo και την πριγκίπισσα του Δία, έμειναν έτσι για αρκετή ώρα. Όταν τελικά το απόλαυσαν, ήταν έτοιμος να της μιλήσει:

-Όπως είπα και πριν, είμαι πάλι εδώ για να σας προειδοποιήσω για κάτι. Κινδυνεύετε άμεσα...

-Από τι...Τον ρώτησε εκείνη.

-Πριν από καιρό, μια ομάδα κακών Πολεμιστριών Sailor, επιτέθηκε στο Βασίλειο της Αιγύπτου, αλλά καταφέραμε να τις νικήσουμε. Στα τελευταία τους λόγια αφορούσαν τον Ασημένιο σας Κρύσταλλο. Θέλουν να σας καταστρέψουν και να σας πάρουν τον Ασημένιο Κρύσταλλο.

-Όποιος και να έρθει, θα τον αντιμετωπίσουμε...και δε με νοιάζει τι θα απογίνω εγώ...Αν είναι γραφτό να πεθάνω, ας είναι να φύγω μαζί σου...

-Δε θα το αφήσω να συμβεί αυτό...Θα δώσω και τη ζωή μου για σένα αν χρειαστεί...

Εκείνη δεν απάντησε και χώθηκε ξανά στην αγκαλιά του...

Όμως η χαρά τους δεν κράτησε για πολύ...όπως το είχε πει, η Sailor Death και η ομάδα της ξεκίνησαν την εισβολή στο βασίλειο της Ασημένιας Χιλιετίας. Στο πέρασμά τους σκορπούσαν το χάος και την καταστροφή. Αυτό κινητοποίησε τη Βασίλισσα Serenity η οποία έδωσε διαταγή να κινηθεί το στράτευμα για να τις εμποδίσει, όσο για τον Φαραώ, τον Neo τη Βασίλισσα Serenity και τις υπόλοιπες Πολεμίστριες Sailor, βρίσκονταν στην πρώτη γραμμή και συγκρούονταν σώμα με σώμα με τους δαίμονες δίνοντας το καλό παράδειγμα στους υπόλοιπους, σε κάθε κατέβασμα των χεριών ή του ξίφους, ένας δαίμονας καταστρεφόταν...Όλοι τους πολεμούσαν με γενναιότητα και πάθος για να αποτρέψουν την επικράτηση του κακού...Κεραυνοί, φλόγες, κόκκινες αστραπές και σκιές, πήγαιναν κι έρχονταν μιας και οι δρόμοι της Ασημένιας Χιλιετίας, είχαν μετατραπεί σε πεδία μάχης προξενώντας μεγάλες καταστροφές σε πολλά οικοδομήματα. Σε κάποια στιγμή, η Sailor Death σαν αρχηγός των εχθρικών δυνάμεων, ανέβηκε στην κρυφή ενός βράχου και φώναξε:

-Δεν μπορείτε να με εμποδίσετε αυτή τη φορά! Από σήμερα εγώ είμαι η κυρίαρχος του Φεγγαριού και σύντομα και η Γη θα γίνει δική μου! Όποιος τολμήσει να με εμποδίσει, θα το μετανιώσει πικρά! Μια νέα εποχή ξεκινά! Η εποχή του Σκότους! Είπε και ύψωσε το Σπαθί των Βασιλέων για να ελευθερώσει μια ασύλληπτη ποσότητα ενέργειας η οποία απλωνόταν όλο και περισσότερο και έκανε το σεληνιακό έδαφος να τρέμει, ενώ τα μέλη της ομάδας της, συνέχιζαν το καταστροφικό τους έργο.

Δυστυχώς, θύματα αυτής της επίθεσης, ήταν και οι τέσσερις Πολεμίστριες οι οποίες δεν μπόρεσαν να αντέξουν αυτό το χτύπημα κι έπεσαν στο πεδίο της μάχης, όμως η Sailor Jupiter, γνωστή για το κουράγιο και τη μαχητικότητά της, βρήκε τη δύναμη να σταθεί και πάλι όρθια και να κοιτάξει στα μάτια τον εχθρό ενώ ο Neo και ο βασιλιάς του, συνέχιζαν μα μάχονται...

Βλέποντας λοιπόν ότι άντεχε ακόμα, η Sailor Death θέλησε να την αποτελειώσει με τα ίδια της τα χέρια κι έτσι όρμισε με λύσσα εναντίον της αλλά για κακή της τύχη η επίθεσή της αποκρούστηκε από τον ίδιο τον Neo ο οποίος ήταν εκεί την κατάλληλη στιγμή:

-Δεν έμαθες ακόμα το μάθημά σου;! Σε προειδοποιώ...! Μην τολμήσεις να αγγίξεις την Πριγκίπισσα του Δία γατί θα το μετανιώσεις πικρά! Της είπε τότε σε έντονο ύφος.

-Φύγε από τη μέση Neo! Διαφορετικά θα είσαι ο επόμενος! Τον απείλησε τότε αλλά αυτός δε φαινόταν να πτοείται από τέτοιες απειλές...Όμως ήταν εξαντλημένος και δεν μπορούσε να αποκρούσει ξανά την ίδια επίθεση και το δεύτερο χτύπημα, τον γονάτισε, αλλά και πάλι δεν το έβαζε κάτω, ήταν αποφασισμένος να την προστατέψει με την ίδια του τη ζωή...

-Παραδώσου! Δεν μπορείς να αντέξεις περισσότερο! Του έλεγε αλλά εκείνος δεν άκουγε λέξη, συνέχισε να δέχεται τα πυρά μέχρι που στο τέλος δεν μπόρεσε να την υπερασπίσει άλλο, έπεσε στο έδαφος νικημένος μπροστά στα έκπληκτα και δακρυσμένα μάτια της αγαπημένης του, η οποία με τη σειρά της δέχτηκε το τελειωτικό χτύπημα κι έπεσε κι αυτή. Τώρα οι μόνοι επιζήσαντες, ήταν η Βασίλισσα Serenity και ο Atem ο οποίος ένιωσε αμέσως αυτήν την απώλεια κι έτρεξε προς το μέρος του, το ίδιο και η βασίλισσα αλλά μια ριπή τους εμπόδισε να προχωρήσουν περισσότερο. Τότε το Φαραώ άρχισε να τον κυριεύει ο θυμός και η οργή για το χαμό του φίλου του και άφησε το μίσος του να ξεσπάσει:

-Είδα αρκετά...! Δε θα αφήσω κανείς άλλος να πάθει κακό! Θα το μετανιώσεις! Θεοί της Αιγύπτου ακούστε με! Σας ικετεύω...Δώστε μου τη δύναμή σας για τελευταία φορά!

Από την άλλη, η Serenity, ετοίμαζε το μυστικό όπλο του βασιλείου, τον Ασημένιο Κρύσταλλο, θα στήριζε τα πάντα σε αυτήν την κίνηση. Όλα ή τίποτα...

Όταν ο Ασημένιος Κρύσταλλος ενεργοποιήθηκε, οι τρεις πανίσχυροι Θεοί της Αιγύπτου είχαν ήδη εμφανιστεί και η ενέργεια του κρυστάλλου είχε ήδη διοχετευθεί στις φλέβες τους. Όταν έγινε αυτό, οι τρεις τους ένωσαν τις δυνάμεις τους και σε μια σαρωτική επίθεση, ισοπέδωσαν στην κυριολεξία όλες τις δυνάμεις του εχθρού εξολοθρεύοντάς τους μια για πάντα...

Όταν όλα τελείωσαν...Ο Atem και η Serenity, έτρεξαν στο μέρος που βρισκόταν ο Neo και ο Φαραώ τον πήρε στα χέρια του. Το μόνο που μπόρεσε να πει τότε ο Neo, ήταν:

-Φαραώ μου...Εγώ το έκανα το καθήκον μου...Τώρα μπορώ να φύγω ήσυχος από αυτόν τον κόσμο...Δυστυχώς δεν μπόρεσε να πει τίποτε άλλο κι άφησε την τελευταία του πνοή στα χέρια του βασιλιά του...

-Neo...Μα γιατί...; Έλεγε και ξανάλεγε ο Atem κι ένα δάκρυ κύλισε από τα μάτια του, ενώ την ίδια στιγμή με το σφράγισμα της ψυχής του, η κενή πλάκα στον ναό του Φαραώ είχε γεμίσει και ο Δικέφαλος Αετός είχε πάρει τη θέση του σε αυτήν, πάνω από τους Αιγύπτιους Θεούς...Τότε μια γνώριμη φωνή ακούστηκε στους ουρανούς:

-Βασιλιά μου...Έκανα την απόλυτη θυσία. Από εδώ και στο εξής θα είμαι ο ταπεινός σου υπηρέτης...

Αυτό ήταν...Το Βασίλειο της Ασημένιας Χιλιετίας είχε σωθεί αν και είχε καταστραφεί. Ωστόσο ο Φαραώ δεν έφυγε αμέσως, έμεινε για λίγο ακόμα και βοήθησε τη Βασίλισσα Serenity να επαναφέρει το βασίλειο στην προηγούμενη δόξα του...

Σε αυτό το σημείο, οι εικόνες του Πάζλ της Χιλιετίας ολοκληρώθηκαν και οι δύο φίλοι επέστρεψαν και πάλι στο παρόν. Τότε ο Neo είπε:

-Τώρα τα κατάλαβα όλα...Τώρα ξέρω...

-Κατάλαβες τώρα αυτό που σου είχα πει για το ότι το παρελθόν μου συνδέεται με σένα και για τη διαδοχή...; Του είπε και ο Atem.

-Το είδα...Απάντησε τότε ο Neo που ακόμα δυσκολευόταν να πιστέψει ότι του συνέβησαν όλα αυτά στην προηγούμενη ζωή του, όμως τα αποδέχτηκε όλα...

-Τώρα που γνωρίζεις την αλήθεια Neo. Υπάρχει κάτι τελευταίο που πρέπει να μάθεις.

-Τι άλλο ακόμα υπάρχει...;

-Υπάρχει μια τελετή την οποία πρέπει να πραγματοποιήσουμε εμείς οι δύο...

-Τι είδους τελετή; Δεν καταλαβαίνω..

-Τώρα που πραγματοποίησα το σκοπό μου και βρήκα τα μυστικά της μνήμης μου, το πνεύμα μου μπορεί να επιστρέψει στον τόπο της ανάπαυσής του...

-Ακόμα δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω τι εννοείς.

-Είμαι σίγουρος πως καταλαβαίνεις. Τώρα που έχω τα εφτά Αντικείμενα της Χιλιετίας μαζί, μπορώ να τα σφραγίσω για πάντα και να γυρίσω στον κόσμο των πνευμάτων. Υπάρχει όμως ένα αντικείμενο το οποίο δεν είναι γραφτό να σφραγιστεί ακόμα...

-Εννοείς το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας;

-Ακριβώς. Αυτό το αντικείμενο δεν είναι ακόμα προορισμένο από τη μοίρα να σφραγιστεί καθώς θα το κρατήσει στα χέρια του ο επόμενος Βασιλιάς της Αιγύπτου. Κι αυτός είσαι εσύ Neo.

-Καταλαβαίνω...

-Όταν έρθει η στιγμή, θα σας οδηγήσω στον τόπο όπου βρίσκεται η θρυλική Πέτρα της Χιλιετίας, εκεί που τα αντικείμενα θα ξαναμπούν στη θέση τους κι εγώ θα μπορέσω επιτέλους να αναπαυθώ...

-Δεν μπορώ να το δεχτώ αυτό τόσο εύκολα...Τι να την κάνω τέτοια δύναμη αν λείπει από κοντά μου ο καλύτερός μου φίλος...;

-Καταλαβαίνω πως αισθάνεσαι αλλά έτσι είναι γραφτό να γίνει. Η αποστολή μου σε αυτόν τον κόσμο έχει σχεδόν ολοκληρωθεί και χωρίς την πολύτιμη βοήθειά σας, δεν θα τα κατάφερνα...

-Χαιρόμαστε που βοηθήσαμε...Θα μου πεις όμως για το περιεχόμενο αυτής της τελετής;

-Λοιπόν... Για να μπω στον κόσμο των πνευμάτων, θα πρέπει να αντιμετωπίσω σε μάχη έναν άξιο αντίπαλο και να χάσω...

-Να χάσεις; Αλλά τώρα που το ξανασκέφτομαι, αυτό στέκει. Το να νικήσεις είναι εξαιρετικά εύκολο αλλά το να μπορείς να αποδεχτείς την ήττα θα είναι πραγματική δοκιμασία για το χαρακτήρα σου. Αλλά τη είδους μάχη θα είναι αυτή;

-Στους αρχαίους καιρούς εννοούσαν μονομαχία με ξίφη, ευτυχώς στην εποχή μας μονομαχούμε με κάρτες.

-Δηλαδή πρέπει να χάσεις σε αγώνα τερατομονομαχιών...; Και που θα βρεθεί ένας τόσο καλός μονομάχος για να σε νικήσει;

-Εγώ τον βρήκα...

-Και ποιος είναι...;

-Ο αντίπαλος αυτός...θα είσαι εσύ...

Στα λόγια αυτά ο Neo πάγωσε από την κορυφή μέχρι τα νύχια.

-Πώς...; Εγώ...; Μα εγώ...Εγώ δεν...

-Η έκπληξή σου είναι δικαιολογημένη...Όμως κατά τη γνώμη μου, εσύ είσαι ο καλύτερος γι αυτό...Μετά από όσα περάσαμε, μαζί, είμαι πια πεπεισμένος για τις ικανότητές σου. Πιστεύω σε σένα...

-Δεν ξέρω...Δεν είμαι σίγουρος γι αυτό...Του απάντησε τότε o Neo που δεν μπορούσε να κρύψει την ταραχή του...Τότε σηκώθηκε και του είπε:

Η πρότασή σου με τιμά Φαραώ...Θέλω όμως να προετοιμαστώ γι αυτό...Είσαι ο βασιλιάς των μονομάχων και πάω στοίχημα ότι θα βάλεις τα δυνατά σου για να με νικήσεις...

-Αυτό είναι αλήθεια, βαθιά μέσα μου εύχομαι να νικήσεις αλλά δε σημαίνει ότι θα σε αφήσω να νικήσεις.

-Ωραία, εγώ θα αποχωρήσω τώρα, αλλά πριν φύγω, θέλω να σου ζητήσω μια μεγάλη χάρη.

-Ότι θέλεις.

-Μέσα σε αυτές τις μέρες, σκέφτομαι να κάνω πρόταση γάμου στην Makoto...

-Μα αυτό είναι θαυμάσιο...! Χαίρομαι πολύ που το ακούω...!

-Και γι αυτό σε χρειάζομαι...Σου ζητώ να μας παντρέψεις εσύ...

-Θα μου κάνεις αυτήν την τιμή...; Φυσικά και δέχομαι...

-Η τιμή είναι όλη δική μου...Όμως τώρα πρέπει να πηγαίνω...Θα σε δω αργότερα...

Τότε ο Atem τον συνόδεψε μέχρι την έξοδο και μετά ο Neo έφυγε, επιτέλους είχε πάρει την απόφασή του, το σκεφτόταν εδώ και πολύ καιρό αλλά τώρα η όλη σκέψη ωρίμασε μέσα στο μυαλό του...

Έτσι πέρασε μια εβδομάδα και άρχισε η εφαρμογή του σχεδίου του. Αρχικά πήγε σε ένα κοσμηματοπωλείο και αγόρασε ένα σμαραγδένιο δαχτυλίδι και το έκρυψε προς το παρόν στο συρτάρι του γραφείου του που κλείδωνε, μόλις το έκανε κι αυτό, ξεκίνησε να γράφει ένα ερωτικό γράμμα. Τη στιγμή όμως που το έγραφε, χτύπησε το κουδούνι:

-Περάστε! Είναι ανοιχτά!

Δεν είχε καταλάβει ότι ήρθε η Usagi να τον δει και ήταν τόσο απορροφημένος με το γράψιμο, που δεν την είδε ούτε όταν μπήκε στο δωμάτιό του. Μόνο όταν του μίλησε και είδε τι ήταν αυτό που έγραφε, όταν εκείνη μπήκε, έγραφε την τελευταία γραμμή και τότε του είπε για να τον «επαναφέρει» στη γη:

-Τι κάνεις εδώ πέρα...;

Εκείνος τρόμαξε αρχικά και προσπάθησε να κρύψει με τα χέρια του το γράμμα, αλλά είδε και μόνος του ότι δεν μπορούσε να ξεφύγει.

-Τίποτα...Τίποτα δεν κάνω...Εντάξει με έπιασες...Κοίτα και μόνη σου...Της είπε και της έδωσε το γράμμα, εκείνη το διάβασε και του χαμογέλασε:

-Τώρα κατάλαβα...Γράφεις πολύ ωραία...Θα ευχαριστηθεί πολύ όταν το δει, πότε λες να της το δώσεις;

-Ακόμα και σήμερα αν γίνεται. Αλλά δεν θα της το δώσω στο χέρι...θα το αφήσω στη θυρίδα του σπιτιού της, απάντησε αυτός και το πήρε πίσω για να το βάλει στο φάκελο και να μη γράψει τίποτα πάνω σε αυτόν...

-Απ' ότι ξέρω δεν είναι σπίτι τώρα, νομίζω ότι είναι η καλύτερη ευκαιρία...Του πρότεινε τότε η Usagi.

-Πάμε αμέσως αν είναι έτσι. Συμφώνησε ο Neo και με την τηλεμεταφορά, έφτασαν έξω από το σπίτι της, αυτός πήγε και το έβαλε στο ταχυδρομικό κουτί και η Usagi κοιτούσε μην έρθει κανείς...

Όταν έγινε κι αυτό, εξαφανίστηκαν και οι δυο τους για να μη γίνουν αντιληπτοί...

Έτσι λοιπόν, το μεσημέρι της ίδιας ημέρας, η Makoto έφτασε στο σπίτι της και είδε αν είχε τίποτα, αφού πήρε κάτι διαφημιστικά φυλλάδια, είδε και το φάκελο με το γράμμα:

«Για να δούμε...Τι έχουμε εδώ...; Ένα ανώνυμο γράμμα. Ποιος να το έστειλε άραγε...; Για να το ανοίξουμε»

Μπήκε λοιπόν μέσα και άνοιξε το φάκελο. Έπειτα άρχισε να διαβάζει:

**Αγαπημένη μου...**

**Το γλυκύτερο μουσικό όργανο είναι το κουδούνι του σχολείου σου. Κάθε μεσημέρι που χτυπά, ο ήχος του φτάνει στα αυτιά μου σαν θεία μουσική, γιατί ξέρω πως σε λίγο θα δω μια οπτασία. Είναι η ώρα που ξεκουράζω τα μάτια μου, αλλά και η ώρα του μεγάλου μου δράματος...Το μόνο που μου μένει καθώς σε κοιτώ, είναι να αναθυμάμαι τους στίχους ενός τραγουδιού. «Μην κοιτάς τα χρόνια μου λοιπόν, ο άντρας πρέπει να' χει παρελθόν» Δώσε μου λοιπόν λίγο κουράγιο. Κάνε με να πιστέψω πως για μένα δεν κύλισε ο χρόνος. Ρίξε μου μια ματιά κι εγώ θα καταλάβω...**

**Σ' αγαπώ σ' αγαπώ σ 'αγαπώ...**

**Neo**

Όταν τελείωσε την ανάγνωση, έτρεμε ολόκληρη και είχε αναψοκοκκινίσει για τα καλά... Η καρδιά της χτυπούσε τόσο δυνατά που νόμιζε κανείς ότι θα έφευγε από τη θέση της:

«Δεν...Δεν μπορεί...Δεν το πιστεύω...Έλεγε και ξανάλεγε μέσα στην ταραχή της...Έπειτα θέλησε να καθίσει γιατί μετά από αυτό, δεν την κρατούσαν τα πόδια της:

«Ήταν...Ήταν αλήθεια όλα αυτά...Είναι στα αλήθεια ερωτευμένος μαζί μου...Τι θα κάνω τώρα...; Ηρέμησε...» Προσπαθούσε να πει στον εαυτό της, αλλά μάταια...Δεν μπορούσε πια να το κρατήσει άλλο...

Από την άλλη ο Neo ήταν έτοιμος να προχωρήσει στη δεύτερη φάση του σχεδίου του. Σκέφτηκε να την πάρει να βγουν έξω μαζί και να της κάνει την πρόταση γάμου, όμως περίμενε την επόμενη μέρα. Όσο για εκείνη, δεν μπορούσε να συνέλθει από αυτό και ολόκληρη η μέρα κύλισε έτσι, μέχρι που την πήρε ο ύπνος. Αν μπορούσε δηλαδή να κοιμηθεί μετά από αυτό που της ήρθε τόσο απροσδόκητα...

Τελικά έφτασε η επόμενη μέρα και ο Neo ανυπομονούσε για την έξοδό του μαζί της. Γι αυτό το λόγο ντύθηκε και πήγε να την επισκεφθεί για να το κανονίσουν. Έτσι λοιπόν πήγε σπίτι της και χτύπησε το κουδούνι:

-Παρακαλώ;

-Ο Neo είμαι...! Μπορώ να περάσω...;

Εκείνη τα έχασε για μια στιγμή αλλά μετά απάντησε:

-Ναι βεβαίως!

Εκείνος τότε προχώρησε πιο μέσα και οδηγήθηκε στο σαλόνι.

-Χαίρομαι που σε βλέπω Neo μου...Του είπε με κάποια συστολή...

-Είσαι καλά μάτια μου...; Δείχνεις λίγο αναστατωμένη...

-Όχι...όχι...μια χαρά είμαι...Μην ανησυχείς...

-Τέλος πάντων...Δεν πειράζει μάτια μου, ήρθα για άλλο λόγο...

-Σε ακούω...Μπορώ να κάνω κάτι για σένα...;

-Θα ήθελα να σου προτείνω να βγούμε έξω μαζί...Αν το θέλεις φυσικά...

Στο άκουσμα της πρότασης, εκείνη κοκκίνισε πάλι:

«Ωχ...Τι απαντάμε τώρα...; Ψυχραιμία Makoto...»

Μετά από λίγα λεπτά ο Neo πήρε την απάντησή του:

-Λοιπόν...Αποφάσισα...να...

-Ναι...;

-Εεεε...Εντάξει...Θα χαρώ πάρα πολύ να βγούμε μαζί...

-Χαίρομαι που το ακούω ματάκια μου...Αύριο είναι καλά...;

-Ναι...νομίζω...

-Τότε θα έρθω να σε πάρω κατά τις οχτώ...

-Σύμφωνοι...Απάντησε τότε εκείνη και μετά ο Neo αφού τη φίλησε τρυφερά στο μάγουλο, την αποχαιρέτησε και αποχώρησε...

Κι επιτέλους! Η μεγάλη μέρα έφτασε. Ο Neo μετρούσε τις ώρες, τα λεπτά και τα δευτερόλεπτα για την επίμαχη έξοδο. Τελικά κατά τις εφτά το απόγευμα ξεκίνησε τις προετοιμασίες του, ντύθηκε, στολίστηκε και μετά από μισή ώρα, ήταν έτοιμος...Σε κάποια φάση κοίταξε το ρολόι του και αμέσως ξεκίνησε να πάει να την πάρει. Όταν έφτασε, χτύπησε την πόρτα, περίμενε για λίγο και μετά αντίκρισε ένα υπέροχο θέαμα:

-Είσαι πολύ όμορφή σήμερα...

-Ε...Ευχαριστώ πολύ...Του απάντησε εκείνη με κάποια συστολή.

-Είσαι έτοιμη; Μπορούμε να πηγαίνουμε...;

-Ναι...Απάντησε εκείνη και ο Neo της έπιασε το χέρι για να την οδηγήσει. Μετά από λίγα λεπτά έφτασαν στο εστιατόριο που είχε κλείσει τραπέζι ο Neo. Πρώτα μπήκε εκείνη και μετά ακολούθησε κι αυτός, πήγαν στο τραπέζι τους και ο Neo τράβηξε ελαφρά την καρέκλα για να καθίσει πρώτα η αγαπημένη του, ύστερα κάθισε κι αυτός, έπειτα ήρθε το φαγητό και για συνοδευτικό ένα μπουκάλι κόκκινο κρασί. Αν και ο Neo δεν πίνει, εκείνη τη μέρα είπε να κάνει μια εξαίρεση, άνοιξε το μπουκάλι, πήρε το ποτήρι της πρώτα, το γέμισε και της το πρόσφερε, το ίδιο έκανε μετά και με το δικό του:

-Στην υγειά σου μάτια μου...Της είπε και χτύπησαν τα ποτήρια τους.

-Ευχαριστώ...Απάντησε εκείνη και ήπιε μια γουλιά όπως και ο Neo..

-Τώρα...Νομίζω ότι ήρθε η ώρα να σου μιλήσω καθαρά αγάπη μου...ξεκίνησε πρώτος αυτός

-Σε ακούω...

-Ξέρεις...Το κρατούσα πολύ καιρό μέσα μου αλλά τώρα πια...δεν είμαι σε θέση να το κρατήσω άλλο...Από την πρώτη στιγμή τότε που σε είδα, κάτι άλλαξε μέσα μου, ειδικά μέσα από την περιπέτειά μας, γινόμουν και πιο σίγουρος γι αυτό...όσες φορές ρίσκαρες τη ζωή σου για μένα, κατέληξα στο ίδιο συμπέρασμα...Είμαι τρελά ερωτευμένος μαζί σου...

Αυτό ήταν το τελειωτικό χτύπημα για τη Makoto...Αλλά τελικά βρήκε το θάρρος να μιλήσει:

-Εεεε...Κι εγώ ακριβώς...νιώθω το ίδιο για σένα. Δεν ξέρω πώς έγινε αλλά...όποτε σε βλέπω μπροστά μου, μου βγαίνει αυθόρμητα να πέσω στην αγκαλιά σου...Σ' αγαπώ Neo μου...

Τώρα ήταν η δική του σειρά να τα χάσει. Είχε τόσο καιρό να το ακούσει αυτό, που δεν πίστευε στα αυτιά του, όπως και να' χει πάντως το πράγμα, ήταν πολύ χαρούμενος και το έδαφος ήταν πια έτοιμο για να της καταθέσει την πρότασή του...Έτσι λοιπόν έβγαλε από τη τσέπη του το κουτάκι με το σμαραγδένιο δαχτυλίδι και το ακούμπησε στο τραπέζι, έπειτα ανοίγοντάς το σιγά σιγά, της είπε:

-Mako μου...Θέλεις να με παντρευτείς...;

Τι μπορούσε να πει τώρα μετά από αυτό...; Είχε μείνει με το στόμα ανοιχτό για αρκετή ώρα. Όταν τελικά προσγειώθηκε πάλι, του απάντησε:

-Πώς μπορώ να αρνηθώ μια τέτοια πρόταση...; Φυσικά και δέχομαι!

Αυτό το γεγονός χαροποίησε τον Neo στο μέγιστο βαθμό, έτσι πέρασε η ώρα χωρίς να το καταλάβει, μέχρι που τελικά έπρεπε να φύγουν.

Έτσι κι έγινε, ο Neo την πήγε μέχρι το σπίτι της και την άφησε εκεί, πριν φύγει όμως της είπε:

-Σου άρεσε σήμερα αγάπη μου;

-Ναι...Ήταν πραγματικά υπέροχα...Σε ευχαριστώ...

-Σ' αγαπώ...

-Κι εγώ σ' αγαπώ...Του απάντησε κι εκείνη και χωρίς να το καταλάβουν, πλησιάστηκαν πιο πολύ, τόσο πολύ που στο τέλος τα χείλη τους ενώθηκαν για αρκετά λεπτά. Το σίγουρο πάντως ήταν ότι και οι δύο το απόλαυσαν και με το παραπάνω. Τελικά ο Neo έφυγε κι αυτός για το σπίτι του έχοντας ακόμα την γεύση των χειλιών της πάνω στα δικά του...

Την επόμενη μέρα λοιπόν, η Mako δεν είχε συνέλθει τελείως, παρουσίαζε έλλειψη συγκέντρωσης και ήταν διαρκώς αφηρημένη, μέχρι που τελικά όταν σχόλασαν από το σχολείο τους, πήγαν στο ναό ως συνήθως για να μελετήσουν, εκεί πήρε επιτέλους την απόφαση να το πει και στα άλλα κορίτσια, τα οποία ήξεραν μόνο για την χτεσινοβραδινή της έξοδο, τίποτα παραπάνω...

-Λοιπόν; Πώς περάσατε χτες; Την ρώτησε η Usagi ξεκινώντας την κουβέντα.

-Περάσαμε πολύ όμορφα...Απάντησε εκείνη

-Από το πρωί, φαίνεσαι να μη είσαι εδώ...Συμβαίνει τίποτα; Ρώτησε τότε η Reye.

-Ναι...Κάτι συνέβη...Και δεν ξέρω...πώς να σας το πω...

-Δηλαδή; Την ρώτησε και η Amy.

-Να...Όταν τελειώσαμε...Μου ζήτησε κάτι...

-Τι σου ζήτησε; Πες μας λοιπόν μας έσκασες...Είπε τότε η Minako χαριτολογώντας...

-Πάμε λοιπόν...Μου ζήτησε...να τον παντρευτώ...

Στην τελευταία πρόταση, όλες με ανοιχτό στόμα καθώς δεν το περίμεναν, όταν συνειδητοποίησαν τι ακριβώς άκουσαν, την αγκάλιασαν μία προς μία και της έδιναν την ευχή τους:

-Αυτό είναι πολύ όμορφο Mako μου...να ζήσετε και να ευτυχήσετε...

-Σας ευχαριστώ πάρα πολύ κορίτσια...Ήξερα ότι θα χαιρόσασταν...

Έτσι λοιπόν άρχισαν οι προετοιμασίες με πυρετώδεις ρυθμούς. Χωρίς καμία μα καμία καθυστέρηση, ξεκίνησαν αμέσως. Αρχικά με τις προσκλήσεις, τις βέρες και τα υπόλοιπα. Συγκεκριμένα, οι βέρες ήταν δύο αριστουργηματικά κοσμήματα με ένα σμαράγδι για τη Makoto κι ένα ρουμπίνι. Μαζί με την αποστολή των προσκλήσεων, ο Neo έστειλε και άλλες έξι στις Ηνωμένες Πολιτείες στην ομάδα των Power Rangers. Τα έξι προσκλητήρια έφτασαν στο κέντρο νεότητας και τα πήρε ο Jason τα έδωσε και στην υπόλοιπη ομάδα:

-Παιδιά! Δείτε τι βρήκα...Τους είπε και τους μοίρασε τις προσκλήσεις.

-Για να δούμε...Μα είναι από τον Neo, τον θυμάστε;

-Είναι εκείνος ο νεαρός που είχε παλέψει εναντίον μου...Θυμάμαι. Απάντησε ο Tommy.

-Γράφει ότι παντρεύεται και μας καλεί στο γάμο του

-Φοβερό...! Τι λέτε; Να πάμε; Ρώτησε η Kimberly.

-Δεν ξέρω εσείς αλλά εγώ θα πάω οπωσδήποτε...Απάντησε τότε ο Jason.

-Τότε θα έρθουμε κι εμείς, ωραία θα είναι. Συμπλήρωσε και ο Zack.

Έτσι λοιπόν έφτασαν και αυτοί στην Ιαπωνία και οι μέρες κυλούσαν αντίστροφα, δύο μέρες πριν την τελετή, ο Neo πήγε μαζί με τον Atem να διαλέξουν το γαμπριάτικο κουστούμι. Μετά από προσεκτική επιλογή, επέλεξε ένα σύνολο στο χρώμα της άμμου μαζί με άσπρο πουκάμισο και γραβάτα, ένα πραγματικά εντυπωσιακό κομμάτι.

Το ίδιο όμως έκαναν και τα κορίτσια. Πήγαν μαζί με τη Mako να διαλέξουν το νυφικό. Η επιλογή ήταν πολύ δύσκολη μιας και υπήρχαν πολλά ωραία κομμάτια. Τελικά κατέληξε σε ένα πάρα πολύ καλό σύνολο, στενό στη μέση και κάτω, με μακριά ουρά και η περιοχή της μέσης ήταν διακοσμημένη με μικρές γυαλιστερές πέτρες. Με λίγα λόγια ήταν κάτι το μαγικό...

Προετοιμάζοντας λοιπόν το έδαφος, η μεγάλη μέρα είχε φτάσει. Ο Neo ήταν στο σπίτι του μαζί με τον Atem και μερικούς άλλους φίλους του για να τον ετοιμάσουν, το ίδιο ίσχυε και με τη Makoto που τα κορίτσια ανέλαβαν τη δική της προετοιμασία.

Μετά από μερικές ώρες, ο Neo ήταν έτοιμος και μαζί με τον κουμπάρο και τους φίλους του αναχώρησαν για την εκκλησία όπου περίμενε καρτερικά την άφιξη της αγαπημένης του. Τότε είπε στον Atem:

-Αργεί... Είπε κάπως ταραγμένα.

-Ηρέμησε...Θα έρθει...Δεν ξέρεις τι γίνεται τώρα...; Προσπάθησε να τον πειράξει ο Atem.

Και δεν είχε άδικο. Η αγαπημένη του θέλησε να του κάνει μερικά γυμνάσια κι έτσι καθυστερούσε επίτηδες να φτάσει, τελικά όμως έφτασε και κατέβηκε και υποβασταζόμενη από τα κορίτσια, περπάτησε αργά προς το μέρος του Neo ο οποίος έκανε ένα βήμα και τις έπιασε το χέρι, έπειτα όλοι μαζί προχώρησαν στο εσωτερικό της εκκλησίας για την τελετή.

Κατά τη διάρκεια της γαμήλιας τελετής, όλοι ήταν πολύ συγκινημένοι και είχαν πάρει τις θέσεις τους. Τα κορίτσια περιμετρικά των νεόνυμφων και ο Atem στεκόταν πίσω τους. Όσο για ευτυχισμένο ζευγάρι ήταν πιασμένο πάντα από το χέρι και η συγκίνηση φαινόταν ολοκάθαρα στα μάτια τους, ειδικά όταν ήρθε η ώρα να τους βάλει ο Atem τα στέφανα και στο χορό του Ησαία όπου το ρύζι έπεφτε βροχή πάνω τους...

Όταν η τελετή ολοκληρώθηκε, πέρασαν όλοι οι προσκεκλημένοι να τους ευχηθούν και μετά βγήκαν στον περίβολο του ναού για τις καθιερωμένες φωτογραφίες αφού φυσικά αντάλλαξαν πρώτα ένα παθιασμένο φιλί...Έπειτα η Mako πέταξε την ανθοδέσμη για να την πιάσει η Usagi και λογικά να είναι η επόμενη

Τελικά αποχώρησαν όλοι ενώ οι νεόνυμφοι αποσύρθηκαν στο δωμάτιο του ξενοδοχείου τους αναθέτοντας στα κορίτσια την οργάνωση της δεξίωσης. Καλεσμένοι στη γαμήλια δεξίωση ήταν και οι 3 Lights. Οι οποίοι αποδέχτηκαν ευχαρίστως την πρόσκληση. Όσο λοιπόν τα κορίτσια κανόνιζαν τα της δεξίωσης, ο Neo έλεγε στην αγαπημένη του:

-Πώς αισθάνεσαι αγάπη μου...;

-Νιώθω ότι βρίσκομαι στους εφτά ουρανούς, όλα ήταν υπέροχα...Του απάντησε και χώθηκε στην αγκαλιά του...

-Ματάκια μου...Σ' αγαπώ...

-Κι εγώ...Απάντησε εκείνη και τον κοίταξε στα μάτια, το ίδιο έκανε κι αυτός αφήνοντας τον εαυτό του να χαθεί μέσα στα όμορφα πράσινα μάτια της...

Μετά από μισή ώρα, όλα ήταν έτοιμα και οι νιόπαντροι μπορούσαν να κατέβουν. Όταν το έκαναν, όλοι οι καλεσμένοι ξέσπασαν σε ξέφρενα χειροκροτήματα μέχρι να φτάσουν στο σημείο που βρισκόταν η γαμήλια τούρτα. Έπειτα, ο Neo πήρε τη σαμπάνια για να την ανοίξει και όταν το έκανε, γέμισε τα δύο ποτήρια και οι δυο τους ήπιαν σταυρωτά. Μετά από αυτά, έκοψε ένα κομμάτι της τούρτας και την ταΐσε. Δε σταμάτησε όμως εκεί. Ήταν η ώρα για το χορό τους. Αμέσως οι 3 Lights άρχισαν να παίζουν το αγαπημένο τραγούδι του Neo και τότε ο κόσμος όλος γύριζε μόνο γύρω από αυτούς. Για τρία λεπτά ο ένας είχε μόνο τον άλλο και όλος ο κόσμος περιστρεφόταν γύρω τους. Όταν το τραγούδι ολοκληρώθηκε, το πλήθος ξέσπασε και πάλι σε θερμά χειροκροτήματα, κυρίως ο Atem που ήταν πολύ χαρούμενος για το φίλο του. Έτσι συνεχίστηκε η δεξίωση με όλους να διασκεδάζουν με την καρδιά τους μέχρι τις πρώτες πρωινές ώρες και τους νιόπαντρους να πλέουν σε πελάγη ευτυχίας...

Με αυτόν τον τρόπο λοιπόν, οι ζωές τους ενωθήκαν κι έγιναν μία, κάτι που το επιθυμούσαν και οι δυο τους τόσο πολύ, επιτέλους είχε πραγματοποιηθεί. Τώρα πια ήταν ένα σώμα, μία ψυχή και ο ένας ήταν έτοιμος να βάλει και το σώμα του για υπερασπίσει τον άλλο. Όταν όμως τελείωσαν οι εορταστικές εκδηλώσεις, στο μυαλό του Neo επέστρεψαν τα λόγια που του είχε πει ο Atem προηγουμένως, για εκείνη την τελετή στην οποία ο Φαραώ έπρεπε να χάσει, καθόταν και σκεφτόταν όλα όσα του είχε πει:

«Δεν μπορώ να ξεκαθαρίσω τη θέση μου, αν με νικήσει, θα μείνει εδώ κοντά μας, αν όμως χάσει, από τη μία θα αποχωριστώ τον καλύτερό μου φίλο. Από την άλλη πάλι, θα αποδείξω ότι είμαι έτοιμος να υπάρξω και μόνος μου, ο Φαραώ πάντα ήταν στο πλευρό μου, με υποστήριζε και μου έμαθε όλα όσα ξέρω...Τώρα όμως είναι η ευκαιρία μου...»

Αυτά σκεφτόταν και μετά από συνεννόηση με τον Atem, πήρε τρεις μέρες προθεσμία για να προετοιμαστεί γι αυτή τη μονομαχία. Γι αυτό το λόγο, κλεινόταν με τις ώρες στο γραφείο του και επιδιδόταν προσεκτικά στην δημιουργία της τράπουλας που θα χρησιμοποιούσε. Γνωρίζοντας το βάρος της κατάστασης, η Makoto δεν τον απασχολούσε και τον άφηνε να προετοιμαστεί με την ησυχία του...

Το μεσημέρι της τρίτης μέρας, μπήκε στο δωμάτιό τους για να μιλήσει λίγο μαζί του ώστε να βρει κι αυτός την ευκαιρία να κάνει ένα διάλειμμα:

-Μπορώ να σε απασχολήσω για λίγο αγάπη μου...; Τον ρώτησε.

-Ναι, φυσικά...Θέλεις να σε βοηθήσω σε κάτι...;

-Όχι...απλά...ήθελα να μιλήσουμε λίγο...να κάνεις κι ένα διάλειμμα...Εδώ και δύο μέρες δουλεύεις τόσο πολύ...Ετοιμάζεσαι για την μεγάλη μονομαχία εναντίον του Φαραώ ε...;

-Ναι...Είναι σαν το τελευταίο μου δώρο γι αυτόν πριν μας αφήσει...Αλλά τα συναισθήματά μου είναι ανάμεικτα...

-Καταλαβαίνω πώς αισθάνεσαι...Σίγουρα δε θέλεις να τον δεις να φεύγει...Αλλά σκέψου το...Αν νικήσεις, θα είναι τέλεια ευκαιρία για σένα δείξεις ότι μπορείς να σταθείς και μόνος σου όρθιος..

-Ίσως έχεις δίκιο αγάπη μου...Σε ευχαριστώ...Της απάντησε τότε ο Neo και την αγκάλιασε θερμά

-Τώρα όμως θα σε αφήσω να δουλέψεις με την ησυχία σου...Θα τα πούμε μετά Neo μου...Του είπε τότε εκείνη και αποχώρησε διακριτικά αφήνοντάς τον μόνο κι εκείνος συνέχισε τη δουλειά του...Παράλληλα σκεφτόταν καθώς διάλεγε τις κάρτες του:

«Πολλά άλλαξαν όταν συνάντησα τον Φαραώ...Μέχρι τότε ήμουν απόμακρος και ψυχρός. Όταν όμως τον γνώρισα, όλα άλλαξαν, μετά γνώρισα τη Makoto και τις φίλες της και από τότε η ζωή μου απέκτησε άλλη αξία, έμαθα να μη εγκαταλείπω, όσο δύσκολες κι αν ήταν οι καταστάσεις και είχα πάντα κάποιον να στηριχθώ στις δύσκολες στιγμές...Πρέπει μόνο να θυμηθώ τι με δίδαξε ο Φαραώ...Και θα τα καταφέρω...»

Η προετοιμασία του τελείωσε το απόγευμα, όταν τελικά αποφάσισε για το ποιες κάρτες θα χρησιμοποιήσει, τις έβαλε σε ένα κουτί και το ακούμπησε στην άκρη του γραφείου του. Την ίδια στιγμή χτυπούσε η πόρτα και η Mako άνοιγε:

-Καλώς όρισες.

-Χαίρετε, μήπως ενοχλώ...; Ρώτησε τότε ο Atem.

-Όχι...παρακαλώ πέρασε μέσα...

-Είναι εδώ ο Neo;

-Ναι εδώ είναι...Προετοιμάζεται για τη μονομαχία...

-Θα μπορούσα να τον δω για λίγο;

-Ναι φυσικά, μισό λεπτό μόνο να του το πω...Του είπε η Mako και πήγε να τον ειδοποιήσει, μετά από λίγο, γύρισε και είπε στον Atem:

-Σε περιμένει...

-Ευχαριστώ...Της απάντησε αυτός και κινήθηκε στο γραφείο του Neo ο οποίος τον περίμενε καθιστάς στο γραφείο του:

-Τι γίνεται Φαραώ; Είσαι έτοιμος για αύριο;

-Ναι, έχω διαλέξει ήδη τις κάρτες μου. Εσύ;

-Έκανα κι εγώ την επιλογή μου αν και ήταν πολύ δύσκολο με αυτήν την τεράστια συλλογή που με βοήθησες να βρω. Και να ξέρεις ότι δε θα σε λυπηθώ καθόλου αύριο, θα βάλω τα δυνατά μου για να σε νικήσω.

-Ωραία, Αυτό περιμένω κι εγώ αύριο. Όμως τώρα θα σε αφήσω φίλε μου. Θα σε δω αύριο στην αρένα. Του είπε ο Atem και αποχώρησε, όσο για τον Neo, πήγε στο σαλόνι για να ξεκουραστεί έχοντας τη γυναίκα του αγκαλιά:

-Είσαι έτοιμος...;

-Πανέτοιμος. Αυτή η μονομαχία είναι η μεγαλύτερη πρόκληση που είχα ποτέ, όχι μόνο γιατί ο Φαραώ είναι ο καλύτερος, αλλά επειδή αν νικήσω σε αυτή τη μονομαχία, θα χάσω τον καλύτερό μου φίλο...

-Ότι κι αν γίνει πάντως...Εγώ θα είμαι κοντά σου...Του είπε εκείνη χαμογελώντας και το ευτυχισμένο ζευγάρι αντάλλαξε ένα φλογερό φιλί για να επισφραγίσει το πάθος του...

Με όλα αυτά είχε ήδη βραδιάσει και ο Neo με τη σύζυγό του, πήγαν να κοιμηθούν γιατί αύριο θα ήταν μια πολύ μεγάλη μέρα για όλους.

Και ξημέρωσε η μεγάλη μέρα! Ο Neo ήταν πανέτοιμος για τη μονομαχία της ζωής του, έτσι ξύπνησε, περιποιήθηκε τον εαυτό του και αρχικά μαζί με τη Mako, ξεκίνησαν για να βρουν και τις άλλες και να πάνε στο Ιερό όπου περίμενε ο Φαραώ για να μονομαχήσουν...Ήταν όλες παρούσες. Usagi, Amy, Reye, Makoto, Minako, Setsuna και Hotaru...Όλες περίμεναν με ανυπομονησία για το μεγάλο γεγονός...

Ο Neo ήρθε τελευταίος. Όταν συγκεντρώθηκαν όλοι μαζί, τότε ο Atem τους είπε:

-Ελάτε μαζί μου. Θα σας οδηγήσω στον τόπο ανάπαυσης των Αντικειμένων της Χιλιετίας...

Όλοι τον ακλούθησαν και το τέλος της διαδρομής τους έφερε στο Ιερό όπου βρισκόταν η Πέτρα της Χιλιετίας, το πέρασμα στον κόσμο των πνευμάτων Τότε ο Atem άνοιξε την τσάντα που είχε τα αντικείμενα και άρχισε να τα τοποθετεί ένα προς ένα στη θέση του με το Πάζλ να μπαίνει τελευταίο. Το μόνο που έμεινε, ήταν το ξίφος το οποίο έμεινε δεμένο στη μέση του μέχρι να παραδοθεί στον επόμενο κάτοχό του.

Όταν ολοκλήρωσε την τοποθέτηση των αντικειμένων, άνοιξε το δίσκο μονομαχία και πήρα θέση στα αριστερά, ενώ ο Neo πήρε θέση στα δεξιά κάνοντας το ίδιο.

-Είσαι έτοιμος Neo;!

-Πανέτοιμος!

-ΜΟΝΟΜΑΧΙΑ! Είπε τότε και οι δύο και ο αγώνας άρχιζε.

-Καλή τύχη Neo...Τώρα θα αρχίσω πετώντας μια κάρτα από το χέρι μου, για να καλέσω ένα πλάσμα που λέγεται Κατεργάρης (2000) μετά ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου.

-Το τέρας σου έχει 2000 πόντους επίθεσης αλλά ξέρω τι πρέπει να κάνω! Ενεργοποιώ τα Σπαθιά του Αποκαλυπτικού Φωτός! Τώρα δεν μπορείς να μου επιτεθείς για τρεις γύρους! Και μετά καλώ το Πράσινο Γρανάζι σε θέση επίθεσης! (1400) Και χάρη στην ειδική του ικανότητα, μπορώ να πάρω το Κόκκινο Γρανάζι στο χέρι μου! Μετά ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελείωσα για τώρα!

-Κοίτα αυτό τότε! Μπορεί να μην. είμαι σε θέση να σου επιτεθώ με το τέρας μου, αλλά μπορώ να σου επιτεθώ με το δικό σου. Ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Ανταρσία! Τώρα μπορώ να διαλέξω ένα τέρας από την πλευρά σου και να το αναγκάσω να σου επιτεθεί! Και διαλέγω το Πράσινο Γρανάζι!

Με την ενεργοποίηση της κάρτας, το τέρας του Neo, επιτέθηκε εναντίον του αλλά εκείνος είχε ένα σχέδιο:

-Περίμενε! Ενεργοποίησες την παγίδα μου! Τώρα ανοίγω τον Stronghold, το κινούμενο φρούριο! Αυτή η παγίδα είναι και τέρας με 2000 πόντους άμυνας κι έτσι οι Πόντοι Ζωής μου δεν παθαίνουν ζημιά!

Έτσι το μεταλλικό τέρας σταμάτησε την επίθεση αλλά οι Πόντοι του Neo έπεσαν στους 3400 μιας και το Πράσινο Γρανάζι ήταν δικό του. Τότε ο Atem είπε στο εαυτό του:

«Με τις νέες κάρτες που διάλεξε, δεν μπορώ να ξέρω τι ετοιμάζει ο Neo...Έχουν όμως τη δύναμη να αντισταθούν στα ισχυρότερα πλάσματα στις μονομαχίες; Τους Αιγύπτιους Θεούς...;»

-Σειρά μου Φαραώ! Ενεργοποιώ τους Δεσμούς Αδελφών! Δίνοντας 1000 Πόντους ζωής, μπορώ να καλέσω δύο τέρατα με τέσσερα αστέρια από τις κάρτες μου και ξέρω τι ακριβώς χρειάζομαι! Ελάτε Κόκκινο και Κίτρινο Γρανάζι! Μπείτε στην αρένα σε θέση άμυνας!

-Δε φτάνει μόνο μια καλή άμυνα για να νικήσεις Neo...

-Δεν τελείωσα! Τώρα γρανάζια, ενωθείτε με το φρούριό μου!

Έτσι κι έγινε, το καθένα πήρε τη θέση του πάνω στον Stronghold και αύξησαν τη δύναμή του.. Τότε ο Neo ανέλαβε να εξηγήσει:

-Όταν και τα τρία τέρατα γρανάζια είναι μαζί στην αρένα, αυξάνουν την επιθετική δύναμη του κινούμενου φρουρίου σε 3000 πόντους. Κινούμενο φρούριο Stronghold επίθεση! Ατσάλινη συντριβή!

Η επίθεση θα ήταν επιτυχής αν ο Atem δεν είχε άλλα σχέδια καθώς «μυστηριωδώς» τα Σπαθιά του Φωτός μετακινήθηκαν στην πλευρά του Neo ο οποίος παραξενεύτηκε:

-Τι έπαθε το φρούριό μου...;

-Παγιδεύτηκε χάρη στην Αναπήδηση Μαγείας. Αυτή η μαγική κάρτα μου επέτρεψε να μεταφέρω τη δράση των Σπαθιών του Αποκαλυπτικού Φωτός στην πλευρά σου. Τάρα δεν μπορείς εσύ να μου επιτεθείς για τρεις γύρους.

-Ωχ...Τι θα κάνω τώρα...Βάζεις στα αλήθεια τα δυνατά σου για να με νικήσεις...

-Neo, βαθειά μέσα μου ελπίζω να νικήσεις αλλά δε σημαίνει ότι θα σε αφήσω να νικήσεις! Τώρα είναι η σειρά μου! Και θα αρχίσω στέλνοντας το τέρας μου στο Νεκροταφείο για να παίξω την μαγική κάρτα Τετραπλή Μαγεία Κατεργάρη! Που μου επιτρέπει να καλέσω τόσα Σύμβολα Κατεργάρη, όσα τέρατα έχεις εσύ στην αρένα κι έτσι έχω κι εγώ τέσσερα τέρατα! Και δεν τελείωσα ακόμα! Αντιθέτως, πηγαίνω τη μονομαχία μας στο επόμενο επίπεδο! Άφησέ με να σου δείξω την πραγματική μου δύναμη!

-Δεν μπορεί...

-Θυσιάζω τρία σύμβολα...Για να καλέσω τον πρώτο Αιγύπτιο Θεό! Εμφανίσου Γίγαντα Στρατιώτη Obelisk! (4000)

Με τη θυσία των συμβόλων, η γη άνοιξε στα δύο από ένα γαλάζιο φωτεινό ρήγμα και γαλάζιες ακτίνες άρχισαν να χτυπούν το έδαφος για να βγει μέσα από αυτές ο Obelisk με όλη του τη μεγαλοπρέπεια...

-Τι κάνω τώρα...; Είπε ο Neo καθώς είδε με δέος τον Obelisk να στέκεται μπροστά του...Και ήταν έτοιμος για επίθεση

-Obelisk, επίθεση τώρα! Κατάστρεψε το φρούριό του με τη Γροθιά της Οργής!

Η γροθιά του Obelisk ήταν κάτι που δεν θα ήθελε κανείς να αντιμετωπίσει. Τα ισοπέδωσε όλα. Πρώτα το τέρας του Neo έγινε κομμάτια, μετά και οι Πόντοι Ζωής του κατρακύλησαν στους 1400 και στο τέλος ο ίδιος ο Neo γονάτισε μπροστά στον Obelisk. Μετά ο Atem έριξε μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελείωσε το γύρο του.

Ήταν εμφανές ότι ο Φαραώ δεν αστειευόταν, η επίθεση αυτή γονάτισε τον Neo ο οποίος τελικά σηκώθηκε χαμογελώντας...Τότε ο Atem τού είπε:

-Σου είπα ότι δε θα σε λυπόμουν...

-Τώρα θα αναλάβω εγώ! Πρώτα ρίχνω αυτές τις τρεις κάρτες ανάποδα και μετά καλώ το Σιωπηλό Ξιφομάχο (1000) στην αρένα! Τώρα θα δούμε αν μπορείς να τον περάσεις!

-Μπορεί να είναι η τελευταία μου κίνηση. Αρχικά θα ρίξω μια κάρτα ανάποδα. Και μετά θα παίξω τη μαγική Κάρτα της Ιερότητας που μας επιτρέπει να τραβήξουμε κάρτες μέχρι να έχουμε έξι στο χέρι μας. Έτοιμος;

-Όσο ποτέ άλλοτε.

-Ωραία. Πάμε λοιπόν, φοβάμαι πως αν πετύχει αυτό, η μονομαχία θα τελειώσει. Ας σε οδηγήσει η Καρδιά των καρτών Neo...

-Ευχαριστώ...

-Τώρα θα δούμε αν μπορείς να αντέξεις τη μανία ενός Αιγύπτιου Θεού!

-Εμπρός λοιπόν!

-Γίγαντα Στρατιώτη Obelisk, επίθεση στον Σιωπηλό Ξιφομάχο τώρα! Τέλειωσε τη μονομαχία με τη Γροθιά της Οργής!

-Αποκαλύπτω την ανάποδη κάρτα μου! Διάβρωση Εδάφους! Και μετά ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Πήδημα Γύρου! Αναγκάζει κάθε παίχτη να πηδήξει μπροστά τρεις γύρους στους οποίους κανείς δεν επιτρέπεται να κάνει κίνηση! Αυτό επιτρέπει στον Ξιφομάχο μου να περάσει από επίπεδο 0 σε επίπεδο 3.

-Μπράβο σου Neo! Όμως αυτό δεν αρκεί για να νικήσει τον Obelisk.

-Δε θα ήμουν τόσο σίγουρος, χάρη στην παγίδα μου, ο Αιγύπτιος Θεός σου είναι πιο αδύναμος απ' ότι νομίζεις!

-Οι παγίδες δεν πιάνουν στον Obelisk!

-Δεν τη χρησιμοποιώ πάνω του, τη χρησιμοποιώ στο έδαφος κάτω του! Όταν παίζεται η κάρτα αυτή, το τέρας που στέκεται στην πλευρά του αντιπάλου μου, χάνει 500 πόντους σε κάθε γύρο. Και χάρη στη μαγική μου κάρτα, πέρασαν ήδη τρεις γύροι, που σημαίνει ότι ο Obelisk χάνει 1500 πόντους.

-Στάσου Neo! Ενεργοποιώ μια δική μου κάρτα παγίδα! Το Ρολόι Καλέσματος! Ενεργοποιείται αυτόματα όταν παίζεις μαγικά κάρτα ή παγίδα. Τώρα πρέπει να θυσιάσω το ρολόι μου κι ένα τέρας από την αρένα. Τώρα μπορώ να καλέσω ένα νέο τέρας για κάθε γύρο που πέρασε!

-Τρία νέα τέρατα;!

-Ακριβώς! Και θα αρχίσω με τον Ιππότη της Βασίλισσας και τον Ιππότη του Βασιλιά που μου επιτρέπουν να καλέσω αυτόματα τον Ιππότη του Γελωτοποιού! Έτσι καλώ τον Όσιρη τον Ουράνιο Δράκο! (Χ000-3000)

-Δεν μπορεί...Κι άλλος Αιγύπτιος Θεός...!

Τώρα ήταν η σειρά του Όσιρη να κάνει την εμφάνισή του. Μέσα από ένα εκτυφλωτικό κόκκινο φως και εν μέσω σκιών, ο δεύτερος Αιγύπτιος Θεός βγήκε στη μάχη με τα φτερά του ορθάνοιχτα και το βρυχηθμό του να σηκώνει κύματα αέρα στο πρόσωπο του Neo...

-Όπως ξέρεις, ο Όσιρης παίρνει 1000 πόντους για κάθε κάρτα στο χέρι μου. Και κρατάω τρεις.

-Ενεργοποίησες την παγίδα μου! Την Ασπίδα Ενέδρας! Και θα τη χρησιμοποιήσω θυσιάζοντας το Κόκκινο Γρανάζι! Τώρα μπορώ να μεταφέρω τους πόντους άμυνάς του, στους πόντους επίθεσης του στρατιώτη μου!

-Πολύ εντυπωσιακό! Όμως τα δύο γρανάζια σου είναι ανυπεράσπιστα! Ιππότες μου επίθεση!

Και τα σπαθιά των Ιπποτών εξόντωσαν τα γρανάζια του Neo. Η μεγάλη στιγμή είχε φτάσει...:

-Ευτυχώς για σένα ο γύρος μου τελείωσε. Το μόνο που μένει τώρα είναι να καλέσω ένα τελευταίο τέρας στην αρένα! Θυσιάζω τον Ιππότη της Βασίλισσας, τον Ιππότη του Γελωτοποιού και τον Ιππότη του Βασιλιά!

-Αυτός είναι...προσπάθησε να πει ο Neo αλλά είχε παραλύσει ολόκληρος από φόβο, ενώ ο Atem είχε καλυφθεί από ένα κίτρινο πέπλο φωτός κι άρχισε να απαγγέλει τα μαγικά λόγια:

«Ισχυρέ Προστάτη του Ήλιου και του ουρανού, σε καλώ, άκου τη φωνή μου. Μεταμορφώσου από σφαίρα φωτός και φέρε μου τη νίκη σε αυτή τη μάχη. Σε ικετεύω, λάμπρυνε το ταπεινό μας παιχνίδι, όμως πρώτα θα φωνάξω το όνομά σου. ΦΤΕΡΩΤΕ ΔΡΑΚΕ ΤΟΥ ΡΑ!»

Όταν η απαγγελία τελείωσε, μια σφαίρα φωτός εμφανίστηκε πάνω από το κεφάλι του και τότε ο έβαλε την κάρτα στην θέση της λέγοντας δυνατά:

-ΝΑ Ο ΤΡΙΤΟΣ ΑΙΓΥΠΤΙΟΣ ΘΕΟΣ!

Μόλις το έκανε, η σφαίρα άνοιξε και ο Ρα άρχισε να παίρνει μορφή, πρώτα σχηματίστηκαν τα φτερά του και μετά το υπόλοιπο σώμα για να πάρει το οριστικό του σχήμα και να αφήσει μια κραυγή που τους συντάραξε όλους ενώ ο Neo είχε παγώσει από το φόβο του. Το αίμα στις φλέβες του, είχε σταματήσει να κυλάει...Πρώτη φορά στη ζωή του ένιωθε έτσι Στεκόταν μπροστά και στους τρεις Αιγύπτιους Θεούς και τους κοίταζε με φόβο και δέος ταυτόχρονα. Τότε ο Atem του είπε:

-NEO! ΑΥΤΟ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΤΟ ΚΑΛΥΤΕΡΟ ΜΟΥ!

Στην όψη των Αιγύπτιων Θεών, ο Neo στεκόταν παγωμένος, Ένιωθε δέος απέναντί τους και έκσταση. Σκεφτόταν μεταξύ των άλλων:

«Πώς θα ξεφύγω τώρα...; Είναι η μεγαλύτερη πρόκληση που είχα ποτέ. Θα μπορούσα να τους νικήσω και τους τρεις με το Δικέφαλο Αετό αλλά επίτηδες δεν τον έχω τώρα στις κάρτες μου...Είναι η μεγάλη μου ευκαιρία. Ή τώρα...ή ποτέ...» Όμως οι σκέψεις του, διακόπηκαν από την ολοκλήρωση της κίνησης του Atem:

-Ορίστε! Οι τρεις Αιγύπτιοι Θεοί! Και δεν τελείωσα ακόμα! Παίζω το Βάζο της Απληστίας! Τώρα μπορώ να τραβήξω δύο κάρτες και να τις προσθέσω στο χέρι μου!

Το φόβο και την έκσταση του Neo, τη μοιράζονταν και οι παρευρισκόμενοι, ειδικά η Makoto που είχε σταυρώσει τα δάχτυλά της και ευχόταν το καλύτερο για τον αγαπημένο της. Αλλά και οι άλλες δεν πήγαιναν πίσω, η αγωνία τους είχε φτάσει στο κατακόρυφο για την έκβαση αυτής της μονομαχίας...Οι δύο Φαραώ διασταύρωναν τα ξίφη τους για τελευταία φορά...

-Η μονομαχία δεν τελείωσε ακόμα Φαραώ! Μπορεί να έχεις τους Αιγύπτιους Θεούς, αλλά θα παλέψω και θα τους νικήσω έναν προς έναν!

-Είμαι περήφανος για σένα! Μπράβο σου! Ας δούμε λοιπόν τι μπορείς να κάνεις!

-Σίγουρα θα το δεις Φαραώ...Και όταν σε νικήσω, θα αποδείξω ότι μπορώ να υπάρξω και μόνος μου. Από τότε που σε γνώρισα, κάθε εμπόδιο που περάσαμε μαζί, με έκανε να προσπαθώ περισσότερο και πάντοτε ήξερα ότι μια μέρα θα ήμουν άξιος για να μπορέσω να σταθώ δίπλα σου. Ελπίζω μόνο να είναι η σημερνή. ..

-Neo, βλέπω το φόβο και την αμφιβολία στα μάτια σου. Κάποτε ο θρόνος μου θα γίνει δικός σου και αν θέλεις να γίνεις ένας καλός Φαραώ, θα πρέπει πρώτα να ξεπεράσεις τους δισταγμούς σου. Το ίδιο ισχύει και για τη μονομαχία μας. Πιστεύω ότι γι αυτό ήταν γραφτό μας να συναντηθούμε, για να μάθεις να εμπιστεύεσαι τον εαυτό σου και να γίνεις αυτός που είσαι στην πραγματικότητα ώστε κι εγώ να μάθω από εσένα...Δε θα ήμουν αυτός που είμαι χωρίς εσένα και σκέφτηκα κάθε τι που έμαθα όταν διάλεγα τις κάρτες μου...

-Αυτό ακριβώς έκανα κι εγώ όταν διάλεγα τις δικές μου. Μου έδειξες ότι δεν πρέπει ποτέ να εγκαταλείπεις όσο δύσκολες κι αν είναι οι συνθήκες και μου έδωσες αυτοπεποίθηση. Και το σκεφτόμουν σε κάθε κάρτα που διάλεγα...

-Κι εσύ μου έμαθες για το πώς νοιάζεσαι γι αυτούς που αγαπάς...Είδα με τα μάτια μου τις φορές που δε λογάριασες τη δική σου ζωή για να προστατέψεις τον άνθρωπο που αγαπάς...Ο καθένας μας, έδωσε στον άλλο ένα δώρο...

-Όπως η ανδρεία...

-Ναι! Και η ευγένεια! Και η συμπόνια!

-Ήταν τα λόγια που χρειαζόμουν. Παραδέχομαι ότι φοβόμουν μήπως η μονομαχία μας θα ήταν άνιση, αλλά τώρα ξέρω ότι έχω ότι χρειάζεται για να νικήσω τους Αιγύπτιους Θεούς. Είναι η κίνησή μου λοιπόν!

-Βεβαίως!

-Τώρα που είναι η σειρά μου, ο Σιωπηλός Ξιφομάχος ανεβαίνει ένα ακόμα επίπεδο και πηγαίνει στο 4. Μετά θα στείλω τους τρεις Πολεμιστές Μαγνήτες; Alpha, Beta και Gamma στο Νεκροταφείο, Αυτό μου επιτρέπει να καλέσω τον Valkyrion τον Πολεμιστή Magna (3500) σε θέση επίθεσης!

-Όταν καλείς ένα τέρας, ενεργοποιείται η ειδική ικανότητα του Όσιρη, που σημαίνει ότι ο Πολεμιστής Magna θα γίνει πιο αδύναμος!

Με την κλήση του Πολεμιστή, μια μπάλα με αστραπές έφυγε από το δεύτερο στόμα του Αιγύπτιου Θεού και χτύπησε τον Valkyrion. Φαινομενικά η επίθεση ήταν πετυχημένη αλλά ο Neo δεν είχε τελειώσει την κίνησή του:

-Όχι τόσο γρήγορα! Θα παίξω τη μαγική κάρτα Μάγια Αντικατοπτρισμού! Αυτή η κάρτα ενεργοποιείται όταν ένα τέρας μου γίνεται στόχος, ακυρώνει την επίθεσή σου και αυξάνει τους Πόντους Ζωής μου κατά 2000.

Έτσι η σφαίρα έφυγε από το τέρας του Neo και απορροφήθηκε από το δίσκο μονομαχίας του, ενώ αυτός τελείωνε την κίνησή του:

-Μετά παίζω δύο κάρτες ανάποδα και αυτό ήταν.

-Σειρά μου τότε! Και ξέρεις τι σημαίνει αυτό έτσι;! Τώρα που έχω τέσσερις κάρτες, ο Όσιρης έχει 4000 πόντους επίθεσης! Τώρα Όσιρη! Εξόντωσε τον ξιφομάχο του, με το χτύπημα του κεραυνού!

-Ενεργοποίησες την παγίδα μου!

-Μα Neo, οι παγίδες δεν πιάνουν εναντίον του Όσιρη!

Ο Όσιρης ήταν έτοιμος για επίθεση. Οι κεραυνοί του, έφυγαν και έψησαν στην κυριολεξία τον Σιωπηλό Ξιφομάχο κάνοντας τον Neo να κλείσει τα μάτια του γιατί το οστικό κύμα τον τύφλωνε και δεν μπορούσε να δει ενώ παράλληλα η γη σειόταν με όλους να προσπαθούν να κρατηθούν όρθιοι. Όσο για τους Πόντους Ζωής του Neo, ψήθηκαν κι αυτοί μαζί με τον ξιφομάχο του κι έπεσαν στους 2400. Όμως ο Atem μόλις ζεσταινόταν και ο Ρα θα τους ζέσταινε ακόμα περισσότερο:

-Φτερωτέ Δράκε του Ρα! Κατάστρεψε τον Valkyrion τώρα!

Αυτή η επίθεση ήταν ακόμα πιο ισχυρή από την προηγούμενη, ο πολεμιστής του Neo έγινε σκόνη και ο ίδιος κλείστηκε μέσα σε μια κόλαση φωτιάς. Δε φάνηκε όμως να στεναχωριέται...Ακόμα κι αν οι πόντοι του κύλισαν στους 900.

-Neo, ξέρω ότι έβαλες τα δυνατά σου και σου είμαι για πάντα ευγνώμων, Όμως τώρα ήρθε η ώρα να τελειώσω αυτή τη μονομαχία! Obelisk, εξαφάνισε τους Πόντους Ζωής του με τη Γροθιά της Οργής!

Χωρίς τέρατα να τον υπερασπίζουν, ο Neo ήταν ο στόχος της γροθιάς του Obelisk. Όταν πλησίασε αρκετά, όλοι κράτησαν την ανάσα τους και τότε...Τότε στη μέση μπήκαν από το πουθενά ο Σιωπηλός Ξιφομάχος και ο Valkyrion κι έτσι η επίθεση του Obelisk σταμάτησε με τον Atem να κοιτάζει έκπληκτος:

-Neo...Έστειλα αυτά τα τέρατα στο Νεκροταφείο...Πώς κατάφερες να τα φέρεις πίσω...;

-Ξέχασες την παγίδα που έπαιξα; Η κάρτα Κανόνας Αντικατοπτρισμού ενεργοποιείται όταν τα τέρατά μου καταστρέφονται όλα σε ένα γύρο, φέρνει πίσω τα τέρατά μου και επαναφέρει τους Πόντους Ζωής μου εκεί που ήταν πριν αρχίσει ο γύρος σου. Και μου κοστίζει μόνο 1000 πόντους.

-Πολύ εντυπωσιακό. Έτσι δεν έχω επιλογή από το να τελειώσω το γύρο μου τώρα!

Ο Neo κατάφερε να ξεφύγει αυτή τη φορά...Όμως δεν θα μπορούσε να νικήσει μόνο με το να αμύνεται. Έτσι άρχισε να κάνει υπολογισμούς:

«Φτηνά τη γλίτωσα τώρα...Αν όμως θέλω να νικήσω το Φαραώ, πρέπει να αρχίσω να σκέφτομαι σαν αυτόν. Πρώτα πρέπει να βρω ποια είναι η ανάποδη κάρτα του, για κάποιο λόγο δεν την ενεργοποίησε ακόμα. Και τώρα που το σκέφτομαι δεν επιτέθηκα από τότε που έβαλε αυτήν την κάρτα, προφανώς θα τη θέλει για να γυρίσει πίσω μια επίθεσή μου και αν το άνστικτό μου είναι σωστό, η κάρτα θα είναι η Δύναμη του Καθρέφτη...Αν έχω δίκιο, ίσως τα καταφέρω τελικά...Αλλά και πάλι θα είναι δύσκολο, απαιτείται ο σωστός συνδυασμός καρτών...Όλα εξαρτώνται από αυτό...Έλα καρδιά των Καρτών...Οδήγησέ με...» Είπε τότε ο Neo κι έβαλε το χέρι στην τράπουλα...Όταν τράβηξε, είπε:

-Είναι η κίνησή μου! Κι έχω ένα σχέδιο!  
-Έλα τότε λοιπόν!

-Αρχικά ο ξιφομάχος μου ανεβαίνει στο επίπεδο 5 και μετά θα ενεργοποιήσω την ειδικά ικανότητα του Valkyrion. Θυσιάζοντάς τον, μπορώ να επαναφέρω τα τρία τέρατα που ενώθηκαν για να τον σχηματίσουν!

Έτσι οι τρεις Πολεμιστές Μαγνήτες, πήραν τη θέση του...

-Ενεργοποίησες την ειδική ικανότητα του Όσιρη! Χτύπημα Αστραπής!

Οι τρεις σφαίρες που εκτοξεύτηκαν, στόχευσαν τους πολεμιστές του Neo αλλά έμειναν κολλημένες πάνω τους. Κι αυτό γιατί ο Neo περίμενε κάτι τέτοιο και ήταν έτοιμος:

-Το περίμενα αυτό! Ενεργοποιώ την παγίδα Μαγνητική Δύναμη! Ενεργοποιείται όταν ένα τέρας πέτρας ή μηχανής, σημαδεύεται από την ειδική ικανότητα ενός άλλου τέρατος. Και όχι μόνο αυτό, η επίθεσή σου θα γυρίσει πίσω στα δικά σου τέρατα!

Έτσι κι έγινε, οι τρεις μπάλες γύρισαν και χτύπησαν τους Αιγύπτιους Θεούς και τους εξασθένησαν κατά 2000 πόντους. Τώρα ο Neo μπορούσε να νικήσει όποιον ήθελε:

-Σιωπηλέ Ξιφομάχε είναι ώρα να επιτεθείς! Επίθεση στον Obelisk με το χτύπημα του Σιωπηλού Σπαθιού!

Όμως η λεπίδα του ξιφομάχου, δεν άγγιξε ποτέ τον Obelisk. Ο Atem φρόντισε γι αυτό:

-Μη βιάζεσαι Neo! Ενεργοποιώ τη Δύναμη του Καθρέφτη!

Έτσι το γυάλινο τείχος μπήκε στη μέση και κατέστρεψε όχι μόνο τον ξιφομάχο αλλά και όλα τα τέρατα του Neo μιας και τα είχε βάλει σε θέση επίθεσης.. Αντί όμως να σοκαριστεί, ο Neo χαμογέλασε, ακόμα κι αν ο Atem του είπε:

-Τελείωσε Neo!

-Είσαι σίγουρος;

-Ήταν γενναία προσπάθεια Neo...Αν μπορούσες μόνο να προβλέψεις την ανάποδη κάρτα μου...

-Μα την προέβλεψα. Γι αυτό η μονομαχία συνεχίζεται! Μόλις ενεργοποίησες την παγίδα σου, μου επέτρεψες να παίξω το συνδυασμό καρτών που ήθελα...!

-Τι εννοείς;!

-Ήρθε η ώρα να εξολοθρεύσω τις κάρτες των Αιγύπτιων Θεών! Του είπε τότε με νόημα ο Neo μπορετά στα έκπληκτα μάτια όλων...

Φαινόταν ολοκάθαρα ότι δεν έκανε πλάκα. Κάθε κίνηση, τον οδηγούσε σε αυτό. Και στον επόμενο γύρο θα το αποδείκνυε με πράξεις.

-Εντάξει λοιπόν. Είναι η κίνησή σου, ας δούμε το σχέδιό σου...!

-Βεβαίως. Πρώτα θα παίξω τη μαγική κάρτα Αντιστροφή Μαγνήτη, που μου επιτρέπει να φέρω πίσω σε θέση άμυνας, εάν τέρας πέτρας ή μηχανής που καταστράφηκε σε αυτόν το γύρο! Και διαλέγω τον Valkyrion! Κι εφόσον κάλεσα ένα τέρας, ενεργοποιείται η ειδική ικανότητα του Όσιρη! Και είμαι έτοιμος γι αυτήν!

Όπως κι έγινε, ο Αιγύπτιος Θεός αναγκάστηκε να χτυπήσει τον Valkyrion αλλά χάρη στην παγίδα της Μαγνητικής Δύναμης, η μπάλα της αστραπής επέστρεψε και χτύπησε το Obelisk για να τον καταστρέψει. Τότε ο Neo είπε:

-Πάει ο ένας, μένουν άλλοι δύο! Τώρα Valkyrion χωρίσου!

Έτσι το τέρας χωρίστηκε πάλι στους τρεις μαγνήτες που τον αποτελούσαν κα αυτό είχε σαν αποτέλεσμα να αναγκαστεί και πάλι να τους χτυπήσει ο Όσιρης, αλλά και πάλι οι ριπές γύρισαν πίσω με επακόλουθο και ο Ρα και ο Όσιρης να εξοντωθούν επίσης και οι παρευρισκόμενοι να τρίβουν τα μάτια τους:

-Μπράβο σου αγάπη μου! Δεν περίμενα τίποτα λιγότερο από εσένα! Του φώναξε τότε η Mako ευτυχισμένη .κι αυτός κούνησε το κεφάλι. Έπειτα απευθύνθηκε στον Atem:

-Αν έμαθα κάτι μέσα από την τέχνη της μάχης, ήταν αυτό. Ότι αν κάποιος έχει μεγαλύτερη από σένα, για να τον νικήσεις θα πρέπει να χρησιμοποιήσεις τη δύναμή του εναντίον του. Και αυτό ακριβώς έκανα μόλις τώρα.

-Εξαιρετική δουλειά! Εμπιστευόμενος το ένστικτό σου, πέτυχες κάτι που φάνταζε αδύνατον. Νίκησες τα ισχυρότερα πλάσματα στις τερατομονομαχίες, αυτό όμως δε σημαίνει ότι κέρδισες τον αγώνα!

-Σωστά! Όχι ακόμα τουλάχιστον! Ας δούμε λοιπόν τι μπορείς να κάνεις...

-Θα σου δείξω τι άλλο μπορώ να κάνω. Και θα αρχίσω με αυτό! Τον Πολυμερισμό! Και με αυτόν θα ενώσω τον Gazelle με τον Berfomet, για να σχηματίσω τη Χίμαιρα! Το Φτερωτό Μυθικό Ζώο! (2100) Τώρα Χίμαιρα! Επίθεση στον Alpha τον Πολεμιστή μαγνήτη με συντριπτικό χτύπημα!

Και το μυθικό θηρίο του Atem κομμάτιασε τον πολεμιστή του Neo αφήνοντάς τον με δύο τέρατα.

-Τώρα είναι η σειρά μου! Θα θυσιάσω τα δυο μου τέρατα για να καλέσω αυτό! Τον Ξιφομάχο Θραύστη! (2600) Εντάξει ξιφομάχε μου! Κάνε σκόνη τη Χίμαιρα!

Ο ξιφομάχος επιτέθηκε και εκτέλεσε με επιτυχία την αποστολή του. Έκοψε στα δύο τη Χίμαιρα κι έριξε επιτέλους και τους Πόντους Ζωής του Atem στους 3500

-Καλή κίνηση Neo, αλλά δυστυχώς για σένα όχι αρκετά καλή. Ενεργοποίησες την ειδική ικανότητα της Χίμαιρας που μου επιτρέπει να φέρω πίσω ένα από τα δύο τέρατα που ένωσα για να τη φτιάξω! Και διαλέγω το φοβερό Berfomet! Και δε θα μείνω σε αυτό! Θυσιάζω τον Berfomet, για να καλέσω το Θηρίο του Gilfer! (2500)

Το καινούριο τέρας του Atem, ήταν σε θέση άμυνας και πιο αδύναμο από τον Ξιφομάχο Θραύστη, αλλά ο Neo προτίμησε να του επιτεθεί γιατί θεώρησε ότι θα είναι πιο επικίνδυνο να το αφήσει να μείνει στην αρένα. Έτσι προχώρησε στην κίνησή του:

-Καλώς! Πρώτα θα ρίξω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και μετά θα στείλω τον Gilfer σε ταξίδι χωρίς επιστροφή στο Νεκροταφείο! Εμπρός λοιπόν θηρίο μου! Επίθεση με το Σπαθί του Δράκου!

Και το Θηρίο του Gilfer, συντρίφτηκε από την κοφτερή λεπίδα του ξιφομάχου. Παρόλα αυτά, μια δυσάρεστη έκπληξη τον περίμενε:

-Φοβάμαι ότι ενεργοποίησες την ειδική ικανότητα του Θηρίου του Gilfer. Όταν πάει στο Νεκροταφείο, μειώνει την επιθετική δύναμη ενός τέρατός σου κατά 500 πόντους.

Δυστυχώς αυτό ήταν αλήθεια. Χάρη στην ικανότητα αυτή, ο ξιφομάχος του Neo, έπεσε στους 2100 πόντους επίθεσης.

-Τότε θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου!  
-Περίμενα ότι θα το έλεγες. Πρώτα ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και μετά ενεργοποιώ μια μαγική κάρτα που λέγεται Ξύπνημα από το Πέρα! Να πώς ενεργεί! Ο αντίπαλός μου μπορεί να τραβήξει δύο κάρτες κι εγώ μπορώ να φέρω μια κάρτα από το Νεκροταφείο στο χέρι μου. Τράβηξε τις κάρτες σου Neo, ενώ εγώ θα φέρω ένα τέρας μου στο παιχνίδι!

Αυτή η κίνηση έβαλε σε σκέψεις τον Neo που προσπαθούσε να βρει ποιο τέρας θα μπορούσε να είναι:

«Για να δούμε λοιπόν...Ποιο τέρας θα μπορούσε να είναι εκτός από τους Αιγύπτιους Θεούς...» Τη σκέψη του διάβασε ο Atem και του είπε:

-Τι έπαθες; Προσπαθείς να βρεις ποιο τέρας έφερα πίσω; Δεν πρόκειται. Βλέπεις, είναι ένα τέρας που δεν ήξερες ότι το είχα!

-Πώς;!

-Και τώρα θα καλέσω αυτό το πλάσμα σε θέση επίθεσης! Γρήγορε Gaia Τρομερέ Ιππότη (2300) εμφανίσου! Αν και είναι τέρας εφτά αστριών, μπορεί να κληθεί χωρίς θυσία, αφού είναι η μόνη κάρτα στο χέρι μου!

-Περίμενε! Εγώ δεν την έστειλα ποτέ στο Νεκροταφείο αυτήν την κάρτα!

-Αυτό είναι αλήθεια, όμως την έστειλα εγώ. Όταν αρχίσαμε τη μονομαχία, πέταξα μια κάρτα από το χέρι μου, θυμάσαι;

-Δηλαδή είχες τον Gaia στο Νεκροταφείο από την αρχή; Μα γιατί πέταξες μια δυνατή κάρτα τόσο νωρίς;

-Γιατί ετοιμαζόμουν γι αυτό! Ήξερα ότι θα φτάναμε σε αυτό το σημείο Neo!

-Δεν μπορεί! Πώς γίνεται να το είχες προβλέψει;!

-Μπορεί...Από τη στιγμή που διάλεγα τις κάρτες μου, ήξερα πώς θα πήγαινε αυτή η μονομαχία! Γιατί αν και ήξερα ότι είχα τα τρία πιο ισχυρά τέρατα που υπήρχαν, ήξερα επίσης ότι χρειαζόμουν κάτι περισσότερο! Με λίγα λόγια Neo...ΗΞΕΡΑ ΟΤΙ ΘΑ ΝΙΚΟΥΣΕΣ ΤΟΥΣ ΑΙΓΥΠΤΙΟΥΣ ΘΕΟΥΣ!

Στο άκουσμα αυτών των λέξεων όλοι πάγωσαν, τότε ο Neo του είπε κατάπληκτος:

-Μα δε...δεν μπορώ να το καταλάβω...Πώς γίνεται να γνώριζες πώς θα εξελισσόταν αυτός ο αγώνας...

-Neo, η εξόντωση των Αιγύπτιων Θεών, ήταν το πρώτο βήμα αυτής της τελετής. Τώρα που χάθηκαν, μπορεί να αρχίσει η αληθινή δοκιμασία, η οποία θα δείξει αν είσαι έτοιμο; Να σταθείς μόνος σου! Αν πραγματικά το πιστεύεις, απόδειξέ το μου κερδίζοντας αυτή τη μονομαχία! Τώρα Gaia! Εξόντωσε τον Ξιφομάχο Θραύστη με επίθεση Ελικοειδούς Λόγχης!

Τα δόρατα του ιππότη, τρύπησαν και κατέστρεψαν τον ξιφομάχο ρίχνοντας τους Πόντους Ζωής του Neo στους 2200

-Μόλις ενεργοποίησες την ανάποδη κάρτα μου που λέγεται Σχοινί της Ψυχής! Μου επιτρέπει να καλέσω ένα τέρας από τις κάρτες μου αρκεί να δώσω 1000 πόντους! Για να δούμε λοιπόν ποιο θα διαλέξω...Αυτό είναι ότι πρέπει! Η Μάγισσα του Μαύρου Δάσους σε θέση άμυνας! (1200) Και τώρα θα θυσιάσω τη μάγισσά μου για τη Δύναμη του Κρανίου! (2500) Βγες έξω παλιόφιλε!

Η Δύναμη του Κρανίου είχε εξέχουσα θέση στην τράπουλα του Neo κι έτσι χάρηκε ιδιαίτερα που την κάλεσε κι ευελπιστούσε ότι θα τον οδηγούσε στη νίκη. Όμως η κίνησή του δεν είχε τελειώσει ακόμα:

-Τώρα που έστειλα τη μάγισσα μου στο Νεκροταφείο, μπορώ να πάρω μια κάρτα στο χέρι μου και διαλέγω το Mars Mellon!

-Μπράβο σου! Ήταν μια κίνηση που δεν περίμενα...

-Και τώρα...Δύναμη του Κρανίου! Επίθεση στον ιππότη του με τη φοβερή σου αστραπή!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Οι κεραυνοί έφυγαν κ έψησαν τον Gaia, κάτι που ο Atem ένιωσε για τα καλά μαζί με τους πόντους του που έπεσαν στους 3300

-Είσαι πολύ καλός Neo! Όμως τώρα θα θωρακίσω την άμυνά μου με αυτό. Εμφανίσου Μεγάλη Ασπίδα Gardna! (2600)

-Τότε θα παίξω εγώ! Για αρχή θα παίξω το Βάζο της Απληστίας και θα τραβήξω δύο κάρτες. Και μετά καλώ τον Watapon. Όμως δε θα μείνει για πολύ, καθώς θα τον θυσιάσω και θα καλέσω ένα άλλο αγαπημένο μου τέρας! Εμφανίσου Κατάρα του Δράκου! (2000) όσο για σένα Δύναμη του Κρανίου, χτύπα τη Μεγάλη Ασπίδα Gardna!

Αν και το τέρας του Atem ήταν πιο δυνατό, ο Neo ήξερε τι έκανε. Με την επίθεσης αυτή, μπορεί να έχασε 100 πόντους αλλά ανάγκασε την ασπίδα να γυρίσει σε θέση επίθεσης και τώρα ήταν έτοιμος να τη συντρίψει:

-Τώρα δράκε μου, επίθεση! Διέταξε ο Neo και η φλόγα του δράκου, ισοπέδωσε την ασπίδα και τους Πόντους Ζωής του Atem που κατέβηκαν στους 1400 Όμως τώρα ήταν η κίνησή του και αυτό θα τα άλλαζε όλα:

«Νιώθω την παρουσία ενός παλιού φίλου στις κάρτες μου. Και είναι ώρα να σμίξουμε ξανά...» Είπε καθώς τραβούσε την επόμενη κάρτα του και έκανε την κίνησή του:

-Τώρα είμαι ανυπεράσπιστος. Αλλά αυτό θα αλλάξει! Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Σκοτεινή Μαγική Αυλαία! Δίνοντας τους μισούς Πόντους Ζωής μου, μπορώ να καλέσω το πιο ισχυρό πλάσμα μου και τον πιο πιστό βοηθό μου! Εμφανίσου Σκοτεινέ Μάγε! (2500)

Τότε μέσα από έναν στρόβιλο, εμφανίστηκε διαμέσου μωβ φωτός, το πιο πιστό πλάσμα του Φαραώ, κάτι που δεν ξάφνιασε καθόλου τον Neo:

-Έπρεπε να περιμένω ότι θα εμφανιζόταν...

-Δεν τελείωσα ακόμη! Ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Βιβλίο Μυστικών Τεχνών και θα δώσω άλλους 300 πόντους στο μάγο μου! Τώρα Σκοτεινέ Μάγε, κατάστρεψε τη Δύναμη του Κρανίου με επίθεση σκοτεινής μαγείας!

Η Δύναμη του Κρανίου δεν μπορούσε να αντέξει αυτήν την επίθεση, έγινε κομμάτια από τη μαγική σφαίρα που έφυγε από το ραβδί του μάγου ο οποίος είχε απογειωθεί για να δώσει το τελικό χτύπημα. Αυτό έριξε τους Πόντους Ζωής του Neo στους 800

-Καλή δουλειά...Του είπε τότε ο Atem όταν επέστρεψε στην πλευρά του. Τότε μια φωνή ακούστηκε και την άκουσε μόνο ο Atem:

-Βασιλιά μου, ταξίδεψα μέσα στο χωρόχρονο για να σε βοηθήσω σε αυτή τη μάχη...

Τότε o Atem είπε πάλι στον Neo:

-Άκουσέ με Neo! Αυτό είναι το δυνατότερο τέρας που μου απόμεινε! Και το γνωρίζεις πολύ καλά! Αν θέλεις να με νικήσεις σήμερα, θα πρέπει να νικήσεις το Σκοτεινό Μάγο! Μπορεί να εξόντωσες τους Αιγύπτιους Θεούς αλλά η πραγματική δοκιμασία μόλις άρχισε!

-Θα πολεμήσω ως το τέλος! Παίζω ένα τέρας σε θέση άμυνας και θα γυρίσω την Κατάρα του Δράκου σε θέση άμυνας! Αυτό είναι όλο!

-Αν έπαιξες το τέρας που νομίζω, φοβάμαι ότι η στρατηγική σου δεν θα πετύχει Neo...Ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Χίλια Μαχαίρια! Με αυτήν, μπορώ να καταστρέψω ένα τέρας σου μιας και ο Σκοτεινός Μάγος είναι παρών!

Και είχε δίκιο. Τα μαχαίρια του, διέλυσαν το Mars Mellon που είχε παίξει ανάποδα.

-Όχι...Την πάτησα...

-Αφού το Mars Mellon καταστράφηκε με μαγική κάρτα, οι Πόντοι Ζωής μου δεν κινδυνεύουν! Τώρα Σκοτεινέ Μάγε επίθεση!

Ο νέος στόχος ήταν η κατάρα του Δράκου, η οποία καταστράφηκε επίσης.

-Θα νικήσω το Σκοτεινό Μάγο! Αυτό είναι υπόσχεση!

-Έλα λοιπόν!

-Πρώτα καλώ τον Block Man (1500) σε θέση άμυνας! Και ρίχνω και μια κάρτα ανάποδα! Τέλος του γύρου μου!

-Τότε αρχίζω το δικό μου! Ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Σκοτεινό Δόρυ! Με αυτό στο χέρι του, ο Σκοτεινός Μάγος έχει μια μοναδική ικανότητα! Αν οι πόντοι επίθεσής του είναι περισσότεροι από τους πόντους άμυνας του τέρατός σου, η διαφορά αφαιρείται από τους Πόντους Ζωής σου! Κατάστρεψε τον Block Man μάγε μου!

-Όχι τόσο γρήγορα! Παίζω την παγίδα Ασπίδα της Ψυχής! Δίνοντας τους μισούς μου πόντους, ακύρωσα την επίθεσή σου και τερμάτισα τη μάχη μας! Έτσι ο Σκοτεινός Μάγος θα πρέπει να περιμένει τον επόμενο γύρο για να με κερδίσει! Και τώρα η σειρά μου. Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Χρυσή Σαρκοφάγος! Και να πώς δουλεύει! Διαλέγω μια κάρτα μου και τη βάζω σε αυτό το αρχαίο κουτί, αν τώρα παίξεις εσύ αυτήν την κάρτα, η δράση της δικής σου κάρτας ακυρώνεται! Είπε τότε ο Neo κι έβαλε μέσα στη σαρκοφάγο μια κάρτα, κανείς όμως δεν ήξερε ποια...Και η κίνησή του συνεχίστηκε:

-Είναι καιρός για την ειδική ικανότητα του Block Man. Αφού πέρασαν δύο γύροι, μπορεί να ξαναφτιαχτεί σαν δύο τέρατα, τα οποία θα θυσιάσω τώρα για να καλέσω ένα δυνατό θηρίο! Υποδέξου τον Gandora, το Δράκο της καταστροφής!

-Δε θυμάμαι να σου έδωσα ποτέ αυτήν την κάρτα...

-Το ξέρω. Την αγόρασα ειδικά για τη μονομαχία μας. Και με αυτήν θα νικήσω το Σκοτεινό Μάγο! Μπορεί να μένει στην αρένα μόνο για ένα γύρο αλλά είναι ότι χρειάζομαι. Επίθεση δράκε μου με Άπειρες Γιγαντοακτίνες!

Δε θα ήταν όμως τόσο εύκολο...:

-Αποκαλύπτω την παγίδα μου! Σκοτεινή Ψευδαίσθηση!

Με το παίξιμο της παγίδας, ο μάγος εξαφανίστηκε και ο Atem ανέλαβε να εξηγήσει:

-Η Σκοτεινή Ψευδαίσθηση, θα προστατέψει το μάγο μου από κάθε επίθεση για το υπόλοιπο του γύρου!

-Να πάρει! Ούτε με τον Gandora μπόρεσα να νικήσω το Σκοτεινό Μάγο!

-Neo, η Σκοτεινή Ψευδαίσθηση σου επιτρέπει επίσης να τραβήξεις μια κάρτα, γι αυτό, τράβηξέ την...

Εκείνος την τράβηξε και άρχισε την κίνησή του:

-Ρίχνω δύο κάρτες ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου.

-Είναι η σειρά μου! Σκοτεινέ Μάγε, επίθεση στους Πόντους Ζωής του!

Ο Μάγος επιτέθηκε αλλά ο Neo δεν εγκατέλειπε τόσο εύκολα:

-Ανοίγω τον Κύκλο του Μάγου!

Τότε ο Σκοτεινός Μάγος σταμάτησε και ο Neo ξανάπε:  
-Όταν μου επιτίθεσαι με ένα μάγο, μπορώ να παίξω αυτήν την παγίδα κι επίσης μπορώ να καλέσω έναν μάγο από τις κάρτες μου! Έτσι θα παίξω το Σιωπηλό Μάγο! (1000)

-Πολύ καλή κίνηση αλλά η παγίδα σου, επιτρέπει και σε μένα να καλέσω ένα μάγο. Γι αυτό καλώ τη Σκοτεινή Μάγισσα! (2000) Τώρα Σκοτεινέ Μάγε, εξόντωσε το τέρας του και τελείωσε τη μονομαχία!

Άλλη μια επίθεση από το Σκοτεινό Μάγο η οποία σταμάτησε στις ανάποδες κάρτες του Neo:

-Δε με νίκησες ακόμα! Ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Εγχειρίδιο Μαγείας! Ρίχνοντας όλες τις κάρτες στο χέρι μου, μπορώ να τραβήξω μια καινούρια κι αν είναι μαγική κάρτα, μπορώ να τη χρησιμοποιήσω αμέσως! Αφού το χέρι μου είναι άδειο, δεν έχω να πετάξω τίποτα! Και τώρα θα τραβήξω την κάρτα μου!

Όλα παίζονταν σε αυτό το τράβηγμα. Αν τραβούσε αυτό που ήθελε, υπήρχε ακόμα ελπίδα γι αυτόν. Έτσι έβαλε όλη του την πίστη σε αυτό:

-Τέλεια! Παίζω την κάρτα της Ιερότητας και τραβάμε μέχρι να έχουμε έξι κάρτες ο καθένας. Τώρα θα ενεργοποιήσω την ειδική ικανότητα του Σιωπηλού Μάγου. Για κάθε κάρτα του τράβηξες, ο μάγος μου παίρνει 500 πόντους!

-Όχι! Μόλις τράβηξα πέντε!

-Ακριβώς! Τώρα ο Σιωπηλός Μάγος, έχει 3500 πόντους και αν θυμάμαι καλά, ήσουν έτοιμος να επιτεθείς!

Αν έκανε επίθεση τώρα, θα έχανε, αλλά είχε ένα άλλο σχέδιο:

-Τώρα παίζω τη μαγική μου κάρτα, Μάγοι Ενωθείτε! Μου επιτρέπει να ενώσω τους δύο μάγους μου σε έναν, με 3000 πόντους επίθεσης!

-Και πάλι δεν είναι αρκετοί!

Και ο Neo είχε δίκιο. Ήταν πάλι πιο αδύναμοι με αποτέλεσμα να καταστραφούν και οι δύο και ο Atem να μείνει με 200 πόντους όπως και ο Neo.

-Φοβερό Neo...Αν και έσωσα τους Πόντους Ζωής μου από την καταστροφή, ο μάγος σου κατάφερε να νικήσει και τους δύο δικούς μου. Τώρα έχουμε από 200 πόντους, το τέλος είναι κοντά, αυτός θα είναι ο τελευταίος μου γύρος...Πολέμησες γενναία φίλε μου αλλά δυστυχώς αυτή η μονομαχία θα ολοκληρωθεί με τη νίκη μου...Σε ευχαριστώ...Ξέρω ότι έβαλες όλες μου τις δυνάμεις για να με ελευθερώσεις...Ενεργοποιώ αυτό...Την Αναγέννηση Τέρατος για να αναστήσω τον Όσιρη τον Ουράνιο Δράκο...(Χ000-4000)

-Στη θέση σου θα καλούσα κι εγώ έναν Αιγύπτιο Θεό...Και γι αυτό ήμουν έτοιμος για κάτι τέτοιο...

Λέγοντας αυτά, η χρυσή σαρκοφάγος άρχισε να ακτινοβολεί και τότε ο Atem ρώτησε:

-Τι συμβαίνει;

-Η κάρτα που έβαλα στη Χρυσή Σαρκοφάγο, ήταν η ίδια με αυτήν που μόλις έπαιξες

-Εννοείς ότι...Προσπάθησε να πει ο Atem καθώς η κάρτα αποκαλυπτόταν σταδιακά και η όψη της τους κατέπληξε όλους:

-Ακριβώς...Η κάρτα που έθαψα ήταν η Αναγέννηση Τέρατος...Έτσι ο Όσιρης ξαναγυρίζει στο Νεκροταφείο...

-Ήταν η καλύτερη μονομαχία της ζωής μου...'Ήταν τιμή μου Neo...Του είπε τότε ο Atem κλείνοντας τα μάτια αλλά ο Neo έτρεμε ολόκληρος και δίσταζε να επιτεθεί...Είχε δακρύσει και δεν τολμούσε να διατάξει επίθεση. Κάτι που παρατήρησε η Reye:

-Μα γιατί δεν επιτίθεται...;

-Δεν καταλαβαίνεις...; Αν επιτεθεί τώρα, η μονομαχία τελειώνει και δεν θα τον ξαναδεί ποτέ...Νιώθω τη θλίψη του σαν να είναι δική μου... Της απάντησε τότε η Mako.

Όσο για τον Neo, είχε γυρίσει την πλάτη καθώς δεν ήθελε να δει το τέλος. Τότε ο Atem του είπε πάλι:

-Είναι εντάξει...Συνέχισε...

Τότε ο Neo βρήκε το κουράγιο και διέταξε πάντα με δάκρυα στα μάτια:

-Σιωπηλέ Μάγε, επίθεση στους Πόντους ζωής του!

Αυτό ήταν. Η μονομαχία είχε τελειώσει καθώς το χτύπημα του μάγου ήταν πετυχημένο. Ο Atem έχασε αλλά ο Neo δεν πανηγύρισε καθόλου τη νίκη του. Αντιθέτως, γονάτισε και ξέσπασε σε κλάματα...Τότε ο Atem ήρθε κοντά του και του είπε:

-Συγχαρητήρια...Μπράβο σου...Σήκω πάνω όμως, ένας πρωταθλητής δεν πέφτει στα γόνατα...Πέτυχες μια μεγάλη νίκη και για τους δυο μας...

-Έπαιξα...Έπαιξα τόσο καλά που είχα ξεχάσει τη σημαίνει αυτό...Νικώντας εσένα σε έδιωξα μακριά μου...

-Το αντίθετο...Είμαι ελεύθερος χάρη σε σένα...Το πνεύμα μου μπορεί επιτέλους να αναπαυθεί ξανά, θα επιστρέψω εκεί που ανήκω...Η μοίρα μας έφερε να συναντηθούμε και η αποστολή μας ολοκληρώθηκε, κάναμε το καθήκον μας και μεγαλώσαμε και οι δύο σε αυτό το ταξίδι. Σίγουρα όμως ξέρεις ότι δε θα χωριστούμε ποτέ στην πραγματικότητα, ότι έμαθε ο ένας από τον άλλο, θα ζει για πάντα μέσα στις καρδιές μας...Και κοίτα...Έχεις μια υπέροχη γυναίκα και υπέροχες φίλες που πάντα θα σε βοηθούν και θα σου συμπαραστέκονται στις δύσκολες στιγμές σου...

Όταν έγινε κι αυτό, η πύλη για τον κόσμο των πνευμάτων, ήταν έτοιμη να ανοίξει. Τώρα έμενε να πει ο Φαραώ το όνομά του και το ταξίδι του θα ολοκληρωνόταν. Μόλις το έκανε, η πύλη άνοιξε μπροστά του. Πριν όμως αποχωρήσει, ο Atem, είχε ένα τελευταίο καθήκον να εκπληρώσει:

-Πριν φύγω, θέλω να πάρεις αυτό...Του είπε και του έδεσε στη μέση το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας.

-Το σπαθί της Χιλιετίας...

-Δεν είναι ακόμα έτοιμο να σφραγιστεί. Τώρα σου ανήκει, είναι η νόμιμη απόδειξη ότι ο θρόνος μου τώρα είναι δικός σου. Και μαζί με αυτό, σου παραδίδω τις τρεις κάρτες των Αιγύπτιων Θεών...Ξέρω ότι θα τις φροντίζεις όπως έκανες με κάθε κάρτα...

-Τα λόγια σου με τιμούν...

-Ήρθε όμως η ώρα...Αντίο Βασιλιά Neo...Ήταν τα τελευταία του λόγια πριν περάσει την πύλη και μετά από λίγα λεπτά, είχε χαθεί από τα μάτια τους. Όταν η πύλη έκλεισε και τα Αντικείμενα της Χιλιετίας είχαν πια σφραγιστεί, ήρθαν και οι άλλες κοντά του και η Mako, τον αγκάλιασε λέγοντάς του:

-Μη στεναχωριέσαι...Έκανες το σωστό...Έλα...χαμογέλα αγάπη μου...

Εκείνος δεν απάντησε αλλά την πήρε στην αγκαλιά του και όλοι μαζί αποχώρησαν από το Ιερό.

Η νίκη του Neo διαδόθηκε σαν αστραπή σε όλα τα μήκη και τα πλάτη της γης κι έτσι αναπόφευκτα, έφτασε και στα αυτιά του δημιουργού των τερατομονομαχιών, του Maximillion Pegasus, ο οποίος μετά από εντατική έρευνα, δημιούργησε ειδικά για τον Neo, μια νέα σειρά καρτών βασισμένες στις δύο ομάδες τις οποίες ανήκε. Μαζί με τους Αιγύπτιους Θεούς και το Δικέφαλο Αετό του, δημιούργησε ένα πανίσχυρο σύνολο που όμοιό του δεν είχε εμφανιστεί ποτέ ξανά. Ενθρονισμένος πια σαν ο καλύτερος όλων, ο Neo αντικατέστησε σχεδόν όλες του τις κάρτες με τις καινούριες, αναπτύσσοντας μάλιστα έναν ιδιαίτερο δεσμό μαζί τους, ειδικά με την κάρτα που παρίστανε την αγαπημένη του. Γι αυτήν ορκίστηκε πως αν τη χάσει ποτέ, δεν θα μονομαχούσε ποτέ ξανά...

Με όλα αυτά λοιπόν, πέρασε κιόλας ένας μήνας από τότε. Ήσυχος πια ο Neo απολάμβανε τον έγγαμο βίο με την αγαπημένη του. Είχε καθίσει αναπαυτικά στο θρόνο του Βασιλιά των Παιχνιδιών και κανείς δεν τον κουνούσε. Όσο περνούσε ο καιρός, άρχισε να μονομαχεί πιο συστηματικά αλλά δεν είχε χρησιμοποιήσει τις κάρτες που έλαβε, αγωνιζόταν ακόμα με την τράπουλα με την οποία νίκησε τον Atem και δεν είχε χάσει ακόμα, σε κάθε μονομαχία οι ικανότητές του βελτιώνονταν και το μυαλό του σκεφτόταν πιο στρατηγικά.

Την ίδια στιγμή όμως που εκείνος έδρεπε τις δάφνες του, η επαγγελματική λίγκα έκανε την εμφάνισή της. Έκτοτε οι μονομαχίες πέρασαν σε ένα άλλο επίπεδο, το επίπεδο του επαγγελματισμού. Πολλοί managers είχαν πλησιάσει τον Neo και του πρότειναν συμβόλαια για να γίνει κι αυτός επαγγελματίας μονομάχος αλλά μάταια, αυτός αρνήθηκε σε όλα μιας και δε συμπαθούσε ιδιαίτερα αυτό το είδος των μονομάχων Κάποια μέρα λοιπόν, ελεύθερος από οποιαδήποτε ασχολία, κάθισε στο μπαλκόνι του σπιτιού τους και διάβαζε ένα περιοδικό την ίδια ώρα που έπινε τον καφέ του, καθώς ξεφύλλιζε τις σελίδες, το βλέμμα του έπεσε πάνω σε ένα άρθρο για τον άντρα που κυριαρχούσε στην επαγγελματική λίγκα εκείνη την περίοδο. Το άρθρο ανέφερε ότι πέτυχε άλλη μια νίκη και μάλιστα ο αντίπαλός του αποχώρησε σχεδόν εξοντωμένος από την αρένα, αποτέλεσμα της υπερβολικά βάρβαρης τελειωτικής επίθεσης. Και το όνομα του μονομάχου που το έκανε αυτό: Zane Truesdale.

«Για δες πώς κατάντησαν το παιχνίδι...Η ιδέα της διασκέδασης έχει καταργηθεί εντελώς...Το έχουν εμπορευματοποιήσει για να εξάγουν κέρδος από αυτό...Και αν χάσεις έστω και σε έναν αγώνα, θα στιγματιστείς για την υπόλοιπη ζωή σου...Ευτυχώς που δεν είναι εδώ ο Φαραώ...Θα είχε απογοητευτεί πολύ...» Σκεφτόταν ο Νέο καθώς διάβαζε τις λεπτομέρειες του άρθρου αυτού. Μετά από λίγα λεπτά ήρθε και η γυναίκα του και πέρασε τα χέρια της γύρω από το κεφάλι του:

-Τι διαβάζεις με τόση αφοσίωση αγάπη μου;

-Τίποτα ιδιαίτερο, εδώ πέτυχα κάτι για τους επαγγελματίες μονομάχους. Αυτόν εδώ τον γνωρίζεις; Τη ρώτησε τότε ο Neo δείχνοντας τη φωτογραφία του.

-Δε νομίζω...Δε μου λέει κάτι το όνομά του.

-Αυτός ο τύπος είναι το νούμερο 1 στο χώρο της επαγγελματικής λίγκας και είναι ο ορισμός του παίχτη που το μόνο που τον ενδιαφέρει είναι να κερδίζει ακόμα κι αν ο αντίπαλός του υποφέρει.

-Μα αυτό είναι τρομερό. Τι νόημα έχει η νίκη αν δε σέβεσαι τον αντίπαλό σου...;

-Μην το λες αυτό σε μένα ματάκια μου...Αν κάτι μου έμαθε ο φίλος μου, ήταν ακριβώς αυτό. Να σέβεσαι τον αντίπαλό σου και να πιστεύεις στην τράπουλά σου. Γι αυτό το λόγο πήρα μια μεγάλη απόφαση:

-Τι απόφαση πήρες;

-Θα τον προκαλέσω σε μονομαχία. Και μάλιστα θα χρησιμοποιήσω για πρώτη φορά τις νέες μου κάρτες.

-Είμαι σίγουρη πως θα νικήσεις...Του απάντησε κείνη και τον φίλησε στο μάγουλο.

Εκείνος δεν απάντησε. Τι μπορούσε να πει άλλωστε...Δεν ήταν στιγμή για λόγια αυτή...Αντί να μιλήσει, την πήρε στην αγκαλιά του και τη φίλησε κι αυτός αλλά στο στόμα αντί για το μάγουλο και ταυτόχρονα της χάιδευε τα καστανά της μαλλιά και μη μπορώντας να ξεκολλήσει το βλέμμα του από τα πράσινα μάτια της που τον τραβούσαν σαν μαγνήτης...Αυτός ήταν ένας αγώνας που δεν μπορούσε να κερδίσει όσο κι αν προσπαθούσε...

Έτσι τους βρήκε το τέλος της μέρας...Την επόμενη μέρα αποφάσισε να επισπεύσει την πρόθεσή του να μονομαχήσει με τον Zane και για να το κάνει, κίνησε στο Θόλο του Kaiba όπου ο υποψήφιος αντίπαλός του έδινε άλλον έναν αγώνα, το αποτέλεσμα ήταν νικηφόρο γι αυτόν αλλά ουδόλως απασχόλησε τον Neo. Αντ' αυτού πήγε στα αποδυτήρια και πέρασε μια κενή κάρτα για να τη δει ο Zane μόλις θα πήγαινε. Όταν τελείωσε ο αγώνας, η πρόκληση του Neo ήταν στα χέρια του αντιπάλου του:

-Τι είναι αυτό εδώ...; Για να δούμε τι λέει...Είπε τότε ο Zane κι άρχισε να διαβάζει:

Zane Truesdale, σε προκαλώ σε μονομαχία. Αν δεν είσαι δειλός συνάντησέ με αύριο το απόγευμα κάτω από τον πύργο της τηλεόρασης Χαιρετίσματα, Neo.

-Έτσι έ; Την έχεις βαμμένη μικρέ... Είπε τότε αυτός όταν τελείωσε την ανάγνωση. Όσο για τον Neo, βρισκόταν ήδη πίσω στο σπίτι του κι ετοίμαζε την τράπουλά που θα χρησιμοποιούσε διαλέγοντας κάθε κάρτα με προσοχή καθώς ήξερε καλά με ποιον είχε να κάνει, η Mako δεν τον απασχόλησε για λίγη ώρα αφήνοντάς τον να δουλέψει με τη ησυχία του. Η επιλογή δεν ήταν εύκολη καθώς κάθε κάρτα ξεχωριστά είχε τη δική της αξία. Και αυτό φάνηκε μιας και του χρειάστηκε πάνω από μία ώρα για να τελειώσει. Όταν τελικά τελείωσε, μπήκε πάλι η Makoto στο γραφείο του:

-Τελείωσες αγάπη μου;

-Ναι μωράκι μου, είμαι έτοιμος Αύριο το απόγευμα θα του δώσω ένα γερό μάθημα...

-Σε παρακαλώ μάτια μου, να προσέχεις...Μήπως θέλεις να έρθουμε κι εμείς μαζί σου...;

-Όχι καλή μου...Είναι κάτι που πρέπει να αντιμετωπίσω μόνος μου. Δεν είναι μόνο αυτό που θέλω να κάνω γι αυτόν, αλλά αυτή η μονομαχία έχει να κάνει και με μένα τον ίδιο, θα δείξει αν είμαι έτοιμος τελικά να υπάρξω και μόνος μου, ότι έχω απογαλακτιστεί από τον Atem και ότι μπορώ να σταθώ μόνος μου στα πόδια μου. Είναι ένα είδος δοκιμασίας...

-Καταλαβαίνω...Όμως για ότι χρειαστείς, θα είμαστε όλες εδώ για σένα...Του απάντησε εκείνη συγκαταβατικά.

-Το ξέρω ματάκια μου...Και σας ευχαριστώ...Είστε μέσα στις κάρτες μου και στην καρδιά μου. Έτσι δεν υπάρχει καμία περίπτωση να χάσω...Της απάντησε εκείνος και την πήρε πάλι αγκαλιά για να τη φιλήσει για μία ακόμη φορά...Το πάθος τους ήταν χείμαρρος και τίποτα δεν μπορούσε να σταθεί στο δρόμο του...

Κι επιτέλους ξημέρωσε η μέρα αυτή. Κύλισε σχετικά γρήγορα και είχε φτάσει η στιγμή της αλήθειας. Με το ηθικό του στα ύψη, ο Neo πήρε την τράπουλά του, την έβαλε στην τσέπη του και μετά φόρεσε το δίσκο μονομαχίας στο αριστερό του χέρι. Ήταν έτοιμος...:

-Ήρθε η ώρα μάτια μου...Η μοίρα μου με καλεί...

-Καλή επιτυχία αγάπη μου. Είμαστε όλες μαζί σου...

-Ευχαριστώ...Δε θα σας απογοητεύσω...Απάντησε αυτός και με την τηλεμεταφορά έφτασε σχεδόν αμέσως κάτω από τον πύργο σταυρώνοντας τα χέρια του και περιμένοντας να εμφανιστεί και ο Zane.

Τελικά ήρθε κι αυτός μετά από λίγα λεπτά και ο Neo του είπε:

-Άργησες...

-Γιατί τόση βιασύνη μικρέ; Ανυπομονείς να χάσεις;

-Αν κάποιος χάσει σήμερα, να είσαι σίγουρος ότι δε θα είμαι εγώ...Τώρα πάρε θέση γιατί θα νιώσεις την οργή τη δική μου και των καρτών μου...

-Όπως θες, αλλά να είσαι σίγουρος ότι αν θέλεις να το κάνεις αυτό, θα πρέπει να μπεις στο δικό μου κόσμο. Του είπε τότε ο Zane και άνοιξε μια τσάντα που περιείχε δύο ζευγάρια ηλεκτρόδια.

-Τι είναι αυτά; Ρώτησε τότε ο Neo.

-Θα κάνουν τη μονομαχία μας πιο ηλεκτρισμένη...Κάθε χαμένος πόντος θα είναι ένα σοκ σε όλο το σύστημα...

-Δε φανταζόμουν ότι θα έπεφτες τόσο χαμηλά, όμως θα παίξω το παιχνιδάκι σου και να είσαι σίγουρος πως όταν τελειώσω μαζί σου, θα σου δώσω μια γεύση από το ίδιο σου το φάρμακο...Είπε τότε ο Neo και φόρεσε δύο από τα ηλεκτρόδια στα μπράτσα του και το τρίτο στο λαιμό του...

-Ήρθε η ώρα σου μικρέ...

-Φτάνουν τα λόγια! Ας μονομαχήσουμε! Είπε τότε ο Neo σε έντονο ύφος και το παιχνίδι ξεκινούσε. Η πρώτη κίνηση ανήκε στον Neo:

-Αρχίζω πρώτος! Βγες έξω Δράκε του Ήλιου! (800) Και χάρη στην ειδική του ικανότητα, μπορώ να τον στείλω στο νεκροταφείο για να φέρω στη θέση του τον παντοδύναμο Δράκο του Φεγγαριού! (2400) Δεν τελείωσα όμως! Παίζω μια μαγική κάρτα που θα σου αφαιρέσει αμέσως 500 πόντους ζωής! Εμπρός Hinotama!

Καλύτερη αρχή δεν θα μπορούσε να είχε φανταστεί ο Neo. Με τη μαγική του κάρτα έριξε τους πόντους ζωής του Zane στους 3500 από τον πρώτο κιόλας γύρο και τον έκανε να νιώσει το ηλεκτροσόκ του μηχανήματός του. Έπειτα ο Neo τελείωσε την κίνησή του:

-Ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα...Σειρά σου...

-Έκανες καλή αρχή μικρέ...Αλλά αυτό δε σημαίνει ότι θα κερδίσεις τη μονομαχία

-Θα κερδίσω, να μην ανησυχείς γι αυτό...Τώρα κάνε τη κίνησή σου.

-Πολύ καλά! Θα το απολαύσω αυτό! Παίζω τη Σκοτεινό Κυβερνοκέρας (800) σε θέση επίθεσης! Τώρα μπορώ να πάρω ένα δράκο επιπέδου 4 ή λιγότερο από οποιοδήποτε νεκροταφείο και να τον ενσωματώσω στο τέρας μου μαζί με τους πόντους επίθεσης του. Και θα διαλέξω το Δράκο του Ήλιου!

Η ικανότητα του τέρατος ενεργοποιήθηκε και ο δράκος του Neo προσκολλήθηκε στη Σκοτεινό Κυβερνοκέρας για να την κάνει ισχυρότερη κατά 800 πόντους. Δεν ήταν όμως μόνο αυτό:

-Από το χέρι μου, ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Mega Morph. Αν έχω λιγότερους πόντους ζωής από σένα, μπορώ να διπλασιάσω την επιθετική δύναμη του τέρατός μου.

Ακριβώς αυτό έγινε. Τώρα η πόντοι του είχαν γίνει 2400

-Και λοιπόν; Έχει την ίδια δύναμη με το δράκο μου!

-Όχι ακριβώς. Αν θυσιάσω το τέρας που σου πήρα, το θηρίο μου δεν μπορεί να καταστραφεί σε μάχη. Εμπρός Σκοτεινό Κυβερνοκέρας! Επίθεση στο Δράκο του Φεγγαριού!

-Μη βιάζεσαι! Ενεργοποιώ την Ακύρωση Επίθεσης! Είπε τότε ο Neo και η παγίδα του αναχαίτισε το χτύπημα του αντίπαλου τέρατος.

-Ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα. Φτηνά τη γλίτωσες για την ώρα...

-Δεν ξέρω τι σκέφτεσαι, αλλά ένα ξέρω σίγουρα! Είσαι άρρωστος!

-Σοβαρά;! Το ίδιο έλεγα κι εγώ όταν ξεκίνησα τις υπόγειες μονομαχίες αλλά μετά ανακάλυψα την ευχαρίστηση του πόνου! Οι μονομαχίες δεν είναι αστεία! Πονάνε! Είναι για να μεταφέρουν αγωνία και α κάνουν τον αντίπαλό σου να υποφέρει!

-Αρκετά! Βαρέθηκα τις βλακείες σου! Ώρα να σου μάθω τρόπους εξυπνάκια! Και θα αρχίσω με αυτό! Τη μαγική κάρτα Αναβάθμιση Θυσίας! Πετώντας μια κάρτα από το χέρι μου, μπορώ να προσθέσω ακόμα μία θυσία σε αυτές που ετοιμάζομαι να κάνω! Έτσι θυσιάζω το δράκο μου και τη μαγική μου κάρτα για κάτι ακόμα καλύτερο! ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΟΥ SAILOR MOON-ΑΣΤΕΡΙ! (3000)

Το καινούριο τέρας του Neo παρουσιάστηκε στη μονομαχία και τώρα έμενε να επιτεθεί:

-Το τέρας σου είναι παρελθόν! Sailor Moon-Αστέρι, επίθεση!

Η επίθεση ήταν επιτυχής αλλά δεν πέτυχε ακριβώς αυτό που θα αποθυμούσε ο Neo. Παρόλα αυτά, ο Zane έχασε 600 πόντους ακόμα και κατέβηκε στους 2900:

-Το κέρας μου ξέφυγε από την επίθεσή σου! Χρησιμοποίησε το δράκο σου σαν ασπίδα. Καλή προσπάθεια...

-Παίξε επιτέλους!

-Συμπεραίνω ότι τελείωσες! Πρώτα γυρίζω το κέρας μου σε θέση άμυνας και καλώ τη Σκοτεινή Κυβερνοκόψη (800) σε θέση επίθεσης! Και δυστυχώς για σένα έχει την ίδια ικανότητα με το κέρας μου. Γι αυτό θα σου ξαναπάρω το Δράκο του Ήλιου!

Η ίδια διαδικασία επαναλήφθηκε για δεύτερη φορά. Τώρα ο δράκος του Neo είχε κολλήσει στην Κυβερνοκόψη και απορρόφησε την επιθετική του δύναμη. Ωστόσο δε σταμάτησε εκεί:

-Τώρα ενεργοποιείται η δεύτερη ικανότητα της κόψης. Κόβοντας τους πόντους επίθεσής της στη μέση, μπορεί να σου επιτεθεί κατευθείαν!

Δυστυχώς έτσι έγινε. Πέφτοντας στους 800 πόντους, η κόψη χτύπησε τους πόντους ζωής του Neo για να τους κάνει 3200 και να τον ηλεκτρίσει. Φυσικά ο Neo ούτε που ένιωσε αυτό το ηλεκτρικό σοκ και είπε κοροϊδευτικά:

-Αυτό ήταν όλο;! Θα χρειαστείς πολλά περισσότερα από αυτό για να με κάνεις να πέσω ανόητε...Τν παιχνιδάκι σου είναι άχρηστο απέναντί μου...Ούτε που με γαργάλησε καν...

-Συγχαρητήρια...Μπορεί να αντέχεις τον πόνο αλλά δε θα αντέξεις την ταπεινωτική ήττα και τον τρόπο με τον οποίο θα έρθει! Ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και είναι η σειρά σου!

-Θα μετανιώσεις γι αυτό! Τώρα θα δεις! Παίζω το Νόμισμα του Πτεροδάκτυλου που μου επιτρέπει να τραβήξω τρεις κάρτες! Τώρα θα ενισχύσω την πολεμίστριά μου με δύο ξίφη! Στο δεξί της χέρι θα κρατήσει το Σπαθί του Κεραυνού και στο αριστερό θα πάρει το Σπαθί του Φωτός! Αυτά τα δύο όπλα της δίνουν συνολική ενίσχυση 1600 πόντων! Πες αντίο στη Σκοτεινή σου Κόψη! SAILOR MOON ΕΠΙΘΕΣΗ ΤΩΡΑ!

Η σαρωτική της επίθεση ισοπέδωσε ξανά το Δράκο του Ήλιου που χρησιμοποιήθηκε ξανά σαν ασπίδα αλλά η απώλεια των 3000 πόντων παρέμενε...Έτσι φαινόταν δηλαδή...

-Μπορεί να μην καταστράφηκε το τέρας σου αλλά ακόμα χάνεις 3000 πόντους!

-Θα το ήθελες έτσι μικρέ; Όμως δε θα συμβεί γιατί έπαιξα το Τείχος Δύναμης και για κάθε κάρτα που πετάω, μειώνω τη ζημιά που μου έκανες κατά 100 πόντους. Έτσι θα ξεφορτωθώ όλη σχεδόν την τράπουλά μου!

Μόλις το είπε αυτό, έπιασε 30 κάρτες από την τράπουλα και τις πέταξε στον αέρα σαν να ήταν σκουπίδια μπροστά στα έντρομα μάτια του αντιπάλου του ο οποίος αδυνατούσε να πιστέψει αυτό που μόλις είδε...Του είχαν κοπεί τα γόνατα και η καρδιά του είχε σταματήσει να χτυπάει για κλάσματα δευτερολέπτων...:

«Δεν...Δεν μπορεί...Δε γίνεται να το είδα αυτό...Όχι δεν το είδα! Φέρθηκε στις κάρτες του σαν να ήταν σκουπίδια...Τόσο λίγο τις υπολογίζει...Πόσο χαμηλά μπορεί να φτάσει κάποιος για να νικήσει...; Ντρέπομαι τόσο πολύ...Είσαι πολύ τυχερός Φαραώ που δεν το είδες αυτό...»

Όταν τελικά συνήλθε, άφησε την οργή του να ξεσπάσει!

-ΑΘΛΙΕ! ΑΝΟΗΤΕ! ΚΑΤΑΡΑΜΕΝΕ! ΕΧΕΙΣ ΙΔΕΑ ΤΙ ΕΚΑΝΕΣ ΜΟΛΙΣ ΤΩΡΑ;! ΜΟΛΙΣ ΥΠΕΓΡΑΨΕΣ ΤΗΝ ΚΑΤΑΔΙΚΗ ΣΟΥ! ΕΦΤΑΣΕ ΤΟ ΤΕΛΟΣ ΣΟΥ! ΘΑ ΣΟΥ ΜΑΘΩ ΕΓΩ ΝΑ ΣΕΒΕΣΑΙ ΑΥΤΟΥΣ ΠΟΥ ΣΕ ΑΝΤΙΜΕΤΩΠΙΖΟΥΝ ΚΑΙ ΚΥΡΙΩΣ ΝΑ ΣΕΒΕΣΑΙ ΤΙΣ ΚΑΡΤΕΣ ΠΟΥ ΜΟΛΙΣ ΣΚΟΤΩΣΕΣ!

-Ο σεβασμός είναι για τους χαμένους! Μόνο οι νικητές αξίζουν το σεβασμό! Όσο για τους χαμένους, το μόνο που αξίζουν, είναι πόνος! Ο κόσμος είναι φτιαγμένος από πόνο! Τον λαμβάνεις και τον δίνεις πίσω σε κάθε στιγμή! Και τον εφαρμόζεις στους αδύναμους! Δεν το βλέπεις;!

-Βούλωσ' το πια! Βαρέθηκα να σε ακούω! Ότι κι αν λες δεν έχει νόημα! Θα σε αποκαλούσα «τέρας» για όλα όσα λες και κάνεις αλλά δε θέλω να προσβάλω τις κάρτες μου! Αυτή τη στιγμή έχεις υπογράψει τη θανατική σου καταδίκη! Και θα φροντίσω να τιμωρηθείς παραδειγματικά! Θα εκδικηθώ και για τις 30 κάρτες που δε σεβάστηκες! Παίζω την Έκρηξη του Φοίνικα! Αποχαιρέτα τη Σκοτεινή Κυβερνοκόψη!

Εφοδιασμένη γι αυτό το γύρο με αυτήν την επίθεση, η Sailor Moon-Αστέρι, έκανε στάχτη το στόχο της. Όμως η κίνηση του Neo δεν είχε τελειώσει ακόμα:

-Θα σφραγίσω τη μοίρα σου με αυτήν την ανάποδη κάρτα. Κι έτσι θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου! Και σε λίγο θα τελειώσεις κι εσύ!

-Μη βιάζεσαι να πανηγυρίσεις Neo! Ενεργοποιώ την ανάποδη κάρτα μου! Το Κάλεσμα των Στοιχειών! Τώρα μπορώ να φέρω ένα τέρας πίσω από το νεκροταφείο μου και διαλέγω τη Σκοτεινή Κυβερνοκόψη! Δεν τελείωσα όμως! Καλώ τη Σκοτεινή Κυβερνοτρόπιδα (800) σε θέση επίθεσης! Μετά θα παίξω τον Πολυμερισμό και θα ενώσω τα τρία τέρατά μου για να δημιουργήσω το Σκοτεινό Κυβερνοδράκο! (1000)

-Τελειώνεις;!

-Φυσικά και όχι! Μην ξεχνάς τις ειδικές ικανότητες αυτού του πλάσματος! Αυτός ο δράκος μπορεί να κλέψει έναν άλλο δράκο από τα νεκροταφεία μας και να απορροφήσει την επιθετική του δύναμη! Γι αυτό θα χρησιμοποιήσω ένα δικό μου τέρας! Τον Τελικό Κυβερνοδράκο! (4000) Και κάτι ακόμα. Για κάθε κάρτα στο νεκροταφείο μου, το θηρίο μου κερδίζει 100 πόντους ακόμα! Έχω 37 κάρτες στο νεκροταφείο μου κι έτσι κερδίζει 3700 πόντους!

Το νούμερο ήταν απίστευτο, πρώτα ο δράκος του Zane προσκολλήθηκε στο πλάσμα του για να κερδίσει 4000 πόντους και μετά προστέθηκαν οι 37 κάρτες που πέταξε για να φτάσει στο εξωφρενικό νούμερο των 8700 πόντων:

-Κρίμα που τόσοι πόντοι θα πάνε χαμένοι. Είπε ο Neo με εμφανή το σαρκασμό στο πρόσωπό του.

-Αυτό θα το δούμε μικρέ! Σκοτεινέ Κυβερνοδράκε, αποτελείωσέ τον!

Ο δράκος ήταν έτοιμος να επιτεθεί με τον Zane να είναι βέβαιος για τη νίκη του!

-Τελείωσες Neo!

-Δε θα μπορούσα να συμφωνήσω περισσότερο! Αποκαλύπτω την παγίδα μου! Διαστατική Φυλακή! Τώρα το τέρας σου δε θα καταστραφεί, αλλά θα βγει από το παιχνίδι αφήνοντας εσένα ανυπεράσπιστο στο έλεός μου!

Δυστυχώς για εκείνον, ο Neo δεν έλεγε ψέματα, ο δράκος του, εξαφανίστηκε πριν καν αρχίσει τη επίθεσή του και δεν είχε τίποτα άλλο να τον προστατέψει. Τώρα ήταν σειρά του να τον συντρίψει:

-Η μοίρα σου σφραγίστηκε! SAILOR MOON-ΑΣΤΕΡΙ, ΕΞΑΦΑΝΙΣΕ ΤΟΝ!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Οι λεπίδες των σπαθιών της, καρφώθηκαν πάνω του μηδενίζοντας τους πόντους του και προσφέροντάς του το ηλεκτροσόκ της ζωής του για να τον σωριάσει κάτω νικημένο:

-Δεν μπορεί! Πως γίνεται να έχασα με τη δύναμη της τράπουλας του Κάτω Κόσμου...;!

Τότε ο Neo έβγαλε τα ηλεκτρόδια και τα πέταξε μπροστά του, έπειτα τον πλησίασε και του είπε:

-Θα σου πω εγώ πώς έχασες ανόητε...Όταν δε σέβεσαι τις κάρτες σου, πληρώνεις ακριβό τίμημα. Μπορεί οι αντίπαλοί σου να ήταν σαν εσένα και γι αυτό νικούσες πάντα ώστε να γίνεις το νούμερο 1 της επαγγελματικής λίγκας. Όμως για μένα δεν είσαι τίποτε άλλο από ένας χαμένος. Δεν υπολογίζεις τις κάρτες σου και τρομοκρατείς τους αντιπάλους σου επιδή δεν μπορείς να τους αντιμετωπίσεις στα ίσα...Κανονικά θα έπρεπε τώρα να σε στείλω στο βασίλειο των Σκιών γι αυτή τη συμπεριφορά αλλά αποφάσισα να σου δώσω μια δεύτερη ευκαιρία, κοίταξε να την εκμεταλλευτείς γιατί αν μονομαχήσουμε ξανά, δε θα είμαι τόσο ευγενικός και θα γίνεις θυσία για το αιώνιο σκοτάδι.

Αυτά ήταν τα τελευταία λόγια του Neo προς τον αντίπαλό του, έπειτα αποχώρησε αφήνοντάς τον στην ίδια κατάσταση. Η καινούρια του τράπουλα είχε πάρει το βάφτισμα του πυρός και από εκεί και πέρα έγινε ο πολύτιμος σύμμαχός του σε κάθε μονομαχία και όσο αγωνιζόταν με αυτήν, τόσο δενόταν μαζί της μιας και οι εικόνες της εμφάνιζαν τα πρόσωπα των καλύτερων του φίλων...Στο τέλος έφτασε πίσω στο σπίτι όπου τον περίμενε όλη η παρέα να τον υποδεχτεί. Ιδιαίτερα η σύζυγός του, τον αντάμειψε κλείνοντάς τον στην αγκαλιά της και φιλώντας τον με θέρμη...

Έτσι ένα καινούριο κεφάλαιο ξεκίνησε να γράφεται στη ζωή του. Ήταν πλέον ελεύθερος και ανεξάρτητος. Μπορούσε να σταθεί μόνος του και να ενεργεί χρησιμοποιώντας τη δική του κρίση. Όλα είχαν ξεκαθαρίσει...

Όλοι λοιπόν έχουν την ιστορία τους...Αυτή που τους κάνει ξεχωριστούς και διαφέρουν από τους υπόλοιπους...Και η ιστορία του Neo...Μόλις άρχιζε...


End file.
